Unholy Perfection
by PimpedOutToast
Summary: Trapped as a Hollow-Like being, Ichigo must stop Aizen from creating the King's Key using his Hollow powers. Spoilers for the Thousand Year Blood War Arc at Chapter 17, read at your own risk.
1. Perfection

Unholy Perfection

A Bleach Fanfic

By

PimpedOutToast

Chapter 1

Perfection

"Ichigo if you do this you'll no longer be human!" pleaded Uryuu.

The being above Ulquiorra stopped. 'That voice...'

"Ury..uu?" The creature growled out.

"Kurosaki? Can you understand me? If you carve up his body... you'll be a complete monster." Uryu used his one hand to push up his glasses.

Ichigo looked down at Ulquiorra, who had been decimated.

The Hollowfied being looked over to Uryuu as if to say "Did I do this?"

Uryuu looked away.

Ichigo growled and removed his foot from Ulquiorra. He backed away, sensing the Reiatsu still in Ulquiorra's body.

Ichigo knew that if he let his emotions take over, he'd lose control to that...thing inside of him.

"**That isn't nice King! I saved your girlfriend over there! You should be grateful I gave you my true power!" **a voice echoed inside his mind.

'First of all, she isn't my girlfriend. Second I didn't need your-!"

"**Yeah you did. Don't deny it this time King. If it wasn't for me you'd have died. _We'd _have died."**

'…"

"**That's what I thought. Well I might as well congratulate you then."**

'...On what?'

"**We've become a Perfect Vizard. Let me explain it to ya simple like; You're now a hollow with Shinigami powers."**

"But that would make me an arrancar, right?"

"**No. You were a soul reaper who gained hollow powers and lost control of them to _me_. Now that you have control, your body has been irreversibly changed into Vasto Lorde-esque being. You see what I'm saying?"**

Ichigo panicked. 'You mean I'm stuck like this?'

"**Fraid' so kingy. Well you're mostly mute now, aside from growling and mumbling words every now and then. That should come back in time."**

Ichigo was now terrified. How would his friends react? More importantly, how would the Soul Society treat this?

"**Now now, quit worryin' I'm not gonna take over yer body again. I wanted to make your life hell and I did. I'm completely content with how things are now. There is no cure by the way. Don't bother removing your mask, it's stuck there. Good news is your soul reaper powers keep you from needing to feed, although I'd have loved to watch you eat your family."**

Ichigo calmed a bit. At least he had control.

Ulquiorra stood up and Uryuu aimed an arrow at him.

"Stop..." Ichigo growled.

Uryuu lowered his bow.

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo pointed to the Espada.

"You speak? Then maybe you'll answer my question. Who and what are you?"

"Ichigo...Kurosaki...Perfect...Vizard." Ichigo barely managed.

"I see. I suppose it doesn't matter now though. You decimated my internal organs with your Cero. I shall soon die."

Ichigo realized that Ulquiorra wasn't evil, just loyal to the wrong people.

He growled and barked out, "Orihime! Heal." he pointed to Ulquiorra.

"It is too late. I'm going to begin fading away soon."

Orihime put her fingers to her hairpins and said "I reject!"

Ulquiorra's eyes widened; he 'felt' his organs regrowing and his limbs healing.

"Why... I am your enemy and yet..."

"No..." Ichigo growled and raised his sword. Everyone jumped... but Ichigo threw it into the ground.

"You... are good. Just... on the wrong...s-side. Join.. us?" Ichigo extended a hand.

Uryuu was shocked. "Ichigo..."

Ulquiorra raised a hand and took Ichigo's rising from the kneeling position he hat taken for Orihime's healing.

"As you know hollow respect strength. You, Ichigo Kurosaki, are stronger than I, perhaps even Aizen. I will follow you from now on."

Ichigo shook his head slowly. "No... You are... friend."

"Friend..." the word left Ulquiorra's lips, alien to the Espada. The woman used the word may times when she had been under his care. He understood now what she had meant by a 'heart'. It wasn't physical, no it was something more. It is what gave a being emotions. While he was aware he did not have one, he now understood what it meant. As if his own was within arms' length, just beyond his grasp.

Ichigo looked down to Orihime and nodded thanks. She was obviously still scared of him. Ichigo frowned beneath his mask.

"Orihime..." Ichigo growled. "...safe?"

She wasn't sure how to answer that question. Did she feel safe or was she currently safe? The answers were both uncertainties to her.

Ichigo wanted to cry but the tears didn't come; she was his friend and his presence... no his actions.. no his appearance... he wasn't sure but she was scared of him.

"**Sorry king, you can't cry anymore. Hollows don't cry."**

Ichigo felt rage building. Not at anyone else, but himself. Turned around and lowered his horns. Instinct told him how to fire a Cero; it wasn't difficult.

The red blast fired into the darkness of las Noches... and a mushroom cloud appeared in the distance. Ichigo let out a haunting scream, drew his sword and began demolishing what was left of the structures on the roof. Why didn't he just take Orihime and leave? He didn't have to stay and fight Ulquiorra but he did, and he became.. this... because of his foolishness!

Uryuu raised his glasses as his arm regenerated.

"It would seem he at least has the good will to not use us to vent his anger..."

Orihime looked sad all of a sudden.

"His rage is not at you, but himself." Added Ulquiorra. "He realized that had he not fought me he would not have become that which you fear."

"But I"m not-!" Orihime started.

"Do not lie to yourself and us. I can sense your fear. Unless he directs his attacks to us, it would be best to let him vent his frustrations. Perhaps later you two can talk."

Orihime nodded and watched as Ichigo rampaged.

'I just wanted to protect her! I had to! I should have had Uryuu and Orihime run for it! But I had to fight! Now she's terrified of me! She hates me!'

Ichigo fired another Cero and decimated the roof again.

"**Oh you have NO idea how much I'm enjoying this King. Wait-is that rain? Shit!"**

Ichigo's inner world was covered in a downpour.

"This is your own doing. I shall remain dry as part of your being." Zangetsu added from inside of the White Ichigo's mind.

Finally Ichigo calmed down. 'I have to go help Rukia and Renji! I sense an INCREDIBLE riatsu- wait I can sense Reiatsu other than my friends'?'

"**Another bonus, unlike you I have good riatsu control. That's how you've been firing off those ceros for the past 5 minutes."**

'Thanks then I guess.'

Ichigo just _stopped. _ Then he returned to a calm stance before sonido'ing over to the group.

He pointed to the hole Ulquiorra had made on the way up.

"Go...Help..." Ichigo growled out before grabbing his sword and heading to aid Rukia and Renji.

Uryuu turned to Ulquiorra. "Are you coming too?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "No. I will stay in Hueco Mundo and gather up rebels. Not everyone in the dome is happy with Aizen's rule."

The Espada turned to Orihime and nodded. "Perhaps some time you could visit and explain to me more about this 'Heart' and 'Friendship'."

She smiled. "I'd be happy to!"

Ichigo jumped into his inner mind.

'What's with the rain?'

"**Like hell if I know. What's up?"**

'Can I still use my normal attacks like Getsuga Tensho?'

"**I don't see why not. Zangetsu is still here, just a part of me now. Bastard is hiding as part of me from the rain. King, you need to cheer up. Try getting drunk or something."**

Ichigo sweat dropped. 'We're underage. That aside, I doubt a bartender would serve a drink to a 7 foot tall monster even if he _could _see us.'

"**Fake ID and a gigai. I think you can still get in your body though. Like I said, fake ID."**

Ichigo sighed and looked below him. He saw a monstrous being. "...Yammy?"

He shook his head and raised his sword.

"Getsuga...TENSHO!" The massive black blast of energy pounded into Yammy.

Rukia and Renji were glad he had arrived. Then they noticed something was off. His Reiatsu was even more twisted than normal when he used his hollow mask. They soon saw why.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder through his new golden eyes. "...Stay here."

He vanished and appeared before Yammy.

"You bastard! Who are you? Wait.. that hair.. are you that Kurosaki bastard?"

"Ichigo Kurosaki... Perfect Vizard." The being replied.

"**Yo king, good news! I've got a name for that Cero we used against Ulquiorra! Cero Gigante. Try it!"**

Ichigo lowered his horns and growled out, "Cero... GIGANTE!"

The blast engulfed Yammy. When the smoke cleared, Yammy... was dead.

Ichigo sonido'd over to Rukia and Renji.

There was a silence before Rukia finally spoke.

"I-Ichigo? Is that you?"

Ichigo nodded.

"A-are you... you know... in control?" Renji added.

Ichigo nodded again.

"Is Orihime okay?" Rukia continued.

Ichigo hesitated before responding, "Safe."

"That isn't what I asked." Rukia put her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"...Afraid... of me." Ichigo managed. "But unharmed."

He propped his sword on his shoulder. "Are you... afraid?"

Renji smirked. "Like I'd be afraid of you! You owe me a rematch!"

Ichigo let out a slightly disturbing chuckle.

Rukia hadn't answered. Ichigo looked over to Rukia and cocked his head.

The features of his mask were angry, but the body language was definitely Ichigo. Laid back, and a bit annoyed. Yep, this was Ichigo.

"I'm not afraid, you just look stupid; your body language betrays your appearance. It looks kind of funny."

Ichigo growled, which made Renji draw his sword on instinct. It was hard to tell frustration from any other emotion from Ichigo.

Renji lowered his sword and sheathed it.

Soon Orihime an Uryuu arrived and the group shared events.

Ichigo looked down at Orihime who was smiling and laughing with Rukia. 'It's good to know she's happy now.'

"**Can't you smell it though? The fear she has? Be careful it might just make you go crazy." **His hollow smirked.

Rukia made his way over to Ichigo and pulled on the fur on his wrists. Ichigo roared. Technically it was a yelp of pain but hollows don't yelp.

"What the hell Rukia? That hurts!" He stopped. He had just said an entire sentence without pausing!

"**Well done you passed grammar class! Want a gold star Strawberry Shortcake?" **his hollow laughed.

'How do you even know about that? Isn't that an American toy series or something?'

"**You have internet. Don't ask me how or why but you do."** Ichigo's hollow shrugged his shoulders.

'… that's odd.'

"**You can't hide anything from me anymore either. The only porn on your server is all those suppressed thoughts you have about the girls in your life... mainly Orihime over there." **His hollow laughed.

Ichigo blushed under his mask. 'Hey! What right do you have to- wait... why are you looking at porn?'

"**I'm your instincts dumbass. If it were me I'd have already fucked her by-!"**

'Shut up or else I'm going to come in there and kick your ass. Failing that, destroy every computer in there.'

"**Look, you can't lie to me about these things. Love is an emotion but it's fueled by instinct. And you know what I am. Now shut up. That Kenpachi Bastard is coming!"**

Ichigo swiftly blocked a strike from Kenpachi.

"So ya finally went an became a hollow? Good! Now I can go all out without worryin' about killing ya!"

"You can try Kenpachi!" Ichigo replied in his watery voice. "But I just killed that guy over there in one shot!"

The two clashed blades over and over.

"Not bad Hollow! It's about time one of ya gave me a challenge. That's right, you used to be Ichigo! What am I saying?" Kenpachi smirked.

"I AM Ichigo Kurosaki! For some reason I understand your love of fighting strong opponents! I think the hollow in me is starting to get excited about this fight too!" Ichigo grinned under his mask.

Ichigo jumped back and tossed his sword into the air, catching the end of the chain on his right index finger. He spun it until it was going in circles.

"**See how you can use Zangetsu now? The chain works like the bandages in shikai so go crazy! Let's show him what we've got Ichigo! Remember, use your INSTINCTS! AHAHAHHA" **Ichigo's inner hollow was ecstatic.

'I know!' Ichigo replied.

"Nice trick ya got there Ichigo! Let's see how well it works on ME!" Kenpachi charged Ichigo, who sonido'd away and then slung the sword at Kenpachi. The chain extended and the blade cut Kenpachi's right shoulder.

"Not bad! But," Kenpachi grabbed the blade and pulled, sending Ichigo forward... right towards Kenpachi's blade. Ichigo twisted in mid air and dodged, grabbing Kenpachi's face with his right hand and shoving him away, causing the captain to drop Tensa Zangetsu, which Ichigo retracted.

"That was a nice move there Kurosaki! I totally wasn't expecting that, especially from you!" Kenpachi placed his hand over his eye patch. "Let's go all out then! I know you're holding back too! Go for the kill!"

Kenpachi's Reiatsu burst through the roof and Ichigo staggered. "Fine!" Ichigo lowered his horns and began charging a Cero. 'I won't kill him just incapacitate him.'

"CERO!" the blast fired off and rushed towards Kenpachi...

who knocked it away with his sword.

"What?" Ichigo was in shock.

"Not bad, you even burned my arm a little. My turn." Kenpachi put his sword in two hands and raised it over his head.

Ichigo saw this and noticed the energy gathering on the sword's blade. "Shit!"

He lowered his horns. "Cero GIGANTE!"

The two blasts collided... but Ichigo's attack overwhelmed Kenpachi's strike.

When the smoke cleared. Kenpachi lie on the ground unmoving... but the crazy bastard was alive.

Ichigo stood tall and was stopped by a blade to his throat.

"I do not know who you are hollow, but you are not Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya stated calmly.

"Dammit Byakuya, I am who I say I am! I'm Ichigo Kurosaki, Perfect Vizard!" Ichigo growled. "Let me go before I do something I'll regret!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that." Byakuya stated coldly.

Ichigo sighed. His sonido made the positions reversed instantly.

"Byakuya. You're going to drop your sword and I'm going to explain, _slowly _how this happened to me." Ichigo said.

Byakuya dropped his sword... and it melted into the ground.

"Bankai. Senbonzakura Kageyoshi." Byakuya directed the petals at Ichigo who raised an arm and fired Cero after Cero, neutralizing the Bankai.

As this happened he began explaining the situation to Byakuya.

The captain sealed his Bankai and Ichigo released him.

"I see. If you attempt to attack us you will be exterminated, are we clear Kurosaki Ichigo?

"Crystal." The Vizard looked at his sword. He was getting_ really _tired of carrying it.

He looked at his clothes. They were totally decimated. He'd figured out they were an indicator of how much power he had left, so he walked over to Orihime.

"Orihime, could you fix my jacket?" Ichigo motioned to the sleeve on his right arm.

"O-okay Ichigo." She began repairing the article.

When she finished the uniform changed quite a bit.

In place of the normal neck of the jacket there was a hood that fell loosely behind his head. His kimono had vanished, and the jacket was more like a robe than anything, flowing down to just above his ankles.

The neck cut low and showed his hollow hole and the fur around his neck.. The inside of the hood was blood red.

His pants changed to slim black pants.

Ichigo took the long hair he had gained and moved it so he could raise the hood over his head. A shadow covered his face as if by magic, aside from his chin. There were 3 red chains that looped around his torso diagonally. Ichigo placed Tensa Zangetsu on his back and more chains bound it there.

'Nice new look. Did you do this?' Ichigo asked his inner hollow.

"**Nah, it was Tensa's idea. I like it though. Makes you look like a badass." **The hollow smirked.

"Correct. It was I who changed our Bankai uniform. We will meet face to face in due time Ichigo, but not now. Just know that what you want to protect and what we want to protect are two different things."

Ichigo returned to the real world.

"You look.. different." Said Rukia. "Is that part of your Hollowfication?"

Ichigo shook his head. "Nah, Tensa Zangetsu did this for me according to my Hollow half."

Uryuu pushed his glasses up on his face. "While I can't say it's what I'd have made for you to wear I will admit the black and red go well together and the hood hides your face well."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said.

"What?"

"You must go to Karakura town. Aizen is preparing his attack."

Ichigo snapped around. "What? Why?"

" I"m not allowed to say. We shall maintain things here however. You must go ahead of us."

"But how? We'd need a-!" He realized something. "I'm mostly hollow now! _I _can create a gartantua! Maybe."

He sweat dropped and went into his mind.

'Yo hollow! I need to open a Gargantua! How to?'

His hollow sighed. **"It ain't that hard Ichigo. Focus on where you wanna go, put the energy on the tip of yer finger and tap the air. There ya go. Now fuck off."**

Ichigo did as instructed and a Gargantua opened up. "I'll go on ahead. See you guys later." He stepped in and a path of energy appeared between his feet. He took off at high speed.

In Karakura town things were NOT going well for the Gotei 13. Aizen was dominating the battle and many lay dead or dying. Ichigo jumped out of the Gargantua with a sonic boom.

"AIZEN!" Ichigo drew his sword and met the traitor's.

"Is it me Ichigo or are you looking a little pale?" Aizen falsely inquired, knowing about Ichigo's state from the hole in his chest.

That's chapter 1. Next time:

Ichigo Vs Aizen: Round 2!


	2. One Creepy Kid

Chapter 2

One Creepy Kid

"You missed your chance to kill me Kurosaki Ichigo." Said Aizen calmly as the two broke apart.

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo noting the cut Ichigo had made in Aizen's arm.

Then the wound began to close.

"Is that... instant regeneration?" Ichigo was shocked.

"Don't be absurd. I wouldn't dare undergo a mere Hollowfication. You see,"

Aizen opened half of his jacket and revealed the Hogyoku in his torso.

"I've embedded the Hogyoku within myself. It is merely protecting its master." Aizen had his usual calm smile on his face as he said this.

"Your Reiatsu has grown, albeit not exactly how I planned. However this changes nothing; I've planned on you gaining this amount of power one way or another."

"What do you mean?" Asked Ichigo.

Then Aizen began explaining how, that from Ichigo's very birth, he had been planning all Ichigo's battles and all his growth. How Rukia had been sent to the World of the Living by him, among other events.

"What's more is your heritage itself! In fact-!"

Aizen was cut off when none other than Isshin Kurosaki appeared between the two, facing Aizen.

"You talk too much Aizen."

"D-Dad?" Ichigo was shocked but now his power made sense; his father was a Soul Reaper and judging by the Captain's jacket attached to his shoulder pad, a former captain of the Gotei 13.

Isshin turned around... and headbutted Ichigo. The stunned Vizard flew backwards until he hit a building and grabbed onto it. Isshin then appeared and kicked Ichigo further.

"A wise move," stated Aizen.

Isshin vanished and reappeared next to Ichigo.

"Ichigo I know you must have lots of questions but I-!"

Ichigo put his hand on Isshin's shoulder. It was then that Isshin noticed the white color of Ichigo's skin and black claws. "No. I'm guessing you have the questions here."

"I was wondering about your voice. Don't tell me..." Isshin looked worried.

"I am a hollow, and I'm not. I'm something called a 'Perfect Vizard' now." Ichigo removed his hood to reveal his mask.

"I understand that if you wanted to keep the fact you were a Soul Reaper a secret, you wouldn't tell me. I don't know why but you must have had your reasons old man." Ichigo said before releasing his father's shoulder.

"...I don't quite understand." Said Isshin.

"What? How I'm still talking? How I'm not dead? Why I'm not eating you? The reasons for all of those are simple dad. I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki. This hole," He motioned to his hollow hole. "is a symbol of my Hollow powers, nothing more. So stop moping! We need to stop Aizen right?"

Isshin smirked. "That's my son!"

The older man punched Ichigo in the face.

"...Thanks dad."

* * *

><p>The two reappeared in front of Aizen and the newly arrived Gin.<p>

"Ichigo, you handle Gin, I'll deal with Aizen." Isshin instructed.

"Are you sure? You're not exactly in your prime anymore, dad." Ichigo said jokingly.

"Oh don't you worry about your old man. I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Gin. "Alright then. See you after this."

Ichigo vanished in a sonido and appeared behind Gin, who swiftly blocked a strike from Tensa Zangetsu.

The building Gin had been standing on shattered from the clash.

The two vanished then reappeared in a clearing, surrounded by rubble.

"It's been a while hasn't it Ichigo? Always knew you were an interestin' kid, but this transformation takes the cake!" Gin's endless smile turned into a bigger grin.

"I don't remember at all." Ichigo responded matter-of-factly.

Gin frowned. "Is that yer way of tryin' ta provoke me?"

"No, I honestly don't remember. I can't remember your heart." Ichigo replied.

"That's fine. I always did figure ya for a creepy kid actually. I can see why Aizen's so interested in ya."

Gin drew his sword. "Now let me tell ya about ol' Shinso here. Did ya know it can extend 100 times its normal length?"

Ichigo twirled Tensa Zangetsu by its chain. "Should I care?"

"That isn't very nice. How about you try and guess its length in Bankai then?"

"I hate guessing games."

Gin frowned before smiling again. "Fine then ya spoilsport I'll tell ya. 13 Kilometers."

Ichigo stopped spinning his blade and readied it.

"I'm not gonna go easy on ya Ichigo. Bankai." The sword extended at high speed and sliced through multiple buildings.

Ichigo was worried, but not too much so.

Gin swung the blade at Ichigo.

The Vizard wondered just how strong his new form was and blocked the strike with his sword... in one hand.

"Now that's a surprise." Gin commented.

"It shouldn't be; why can't one Bankai block another?" Ichigo grabbed Gin's sword in his other hand and lowered his horns. "Cero."

"Oh my." Said Gin before being struck by the Cero.

Ichigo released the blade... which retracted.

"What?"

"Yeah, you are one creepy kid alright. Oh well if ya stopped my blade I'll have to fight ya the old fashioned way." Gin lunged.

As the two fought Gin mentioned that it felt like his blade was going to break.

"Go ahead and let it," snarled Ichigo.

Suddenly, Gin jumped and the blade extended, cutting Ichigo's right shoulder.

"Shit!" Ichigo fired another Cero, which Gin avoided easily.

"**King enough with the Ceros, they're obviously NOT WORKING!"**

'Shut up and let me fight!'

"Wait... the danger in your blade isn't its length but how fast it can retract!" Ichigo realized.

Gin clapped. "Very good! Ya finally figured it out! It moves 500 times the speed of sound!"

The rouge captain attacked again, knocking Ichigo into a building.

"**King, we could be in for trouble here. Maybe we should show him true speed." **the White Ichigo smirked.

'Good ideal. Let's-!'

"Ichigo! You should-!"

"Shut it dad, worry about your own fight!" Ichigo sped off after answering his father.

"Alright Gin let's see your Zanpakto's full power!" Ichigo taunted.

"Alrighty then. Buto Renjin." The sword began growing and shrinking at blinding speeds.

However, Ichigo was prepared and used Sonido combined with his Bankai's speed to dodge every strike.

He appeared behind Gin and grabbed his neck before throwing him a good distance away.

"Give up Gin. My powers are beyond yours now." Ichigo began spinning his sword. "You aren't the only one who can extend the reach of their sword."

Ichigo began using his newest ability _combined _with Getsuga Tensho, causing his sword to become a spear on a chain engulfed in black and red energy.

Gin got nicked once or twice but in the end they were on even footing.

Then Gin pulled a fast strike that penetrated Ichigo's right shoulder.

The Vizard roared in agony.

"Yeah yer a scary kid alright. I'm not interested in ya anymore, and neither is Aizen. You should run away now 'fore Aizen gets over here. He's already wiped the floor with yer dad and his friends."

"Gin," said Aizen's smooth voice. "Please open a gate to the Soul Society. We shall complete the King's Key there."

Aizen had changed; his hair was longer and his scalera were black. His uniform was also different.

"Okey Dokie." Gin opened the gate and the two stepped through.

Suddenly, Ichigo flinched as his Instant Regeneration kicked in.

'Instant my ass.' thought Ichigo.

"**The shock of the attack delayed it." **added his hollow.

Ichigo stared at the closing gate.

"Don't just stand there Ichigo."

"..."

Isshin headbutted Ichigo. "Didn't you hear me? I said don't just stand there!"

"...it's hopeless. Aizen's Reiatsu... I could barely breathe..."

Isshin was about to scold him then paused. "You felt his Reiatsu?"

Ichigo allowed his father to put his arm around his shoulder for balance.

"Barely, but it was there. Of course I could tell that the little I felt was just the surface." Ichigo said. "I have a feeling his power is still eons beyond my own though. I'm not sure I can beat him."

"Ichigo! Are you really going to let something precious to you be destroyed again?" Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo smiled behind his mask. "...thanks dad. Let's go."

The dangai opened and the two pursued.

* * *

><p>Isshin frowned. "Aizen killed the Kototsu."<p>

Ichigo was shocked. "You mean that monstrosity that lives in here?"

"Yeah. However we can use this to our advantage." Isshin pulled out the Kaikyo Kotei.

"What're those?" Ichigo asked.

"I"m going to hold back the Kototsu for about 3 months' time. You see, in here time passes 2000 times as fast, so one hour in the Living World is 2000 hours, or three months, here. In that time you're going to preform Jinsen to learn your sword's ultimate move... the Final Getsuga Tensho."

'Hey hollow, could you make sure he doesn't try any shit while I'm talking to Zangetsu?' Ichigo asked his white copy.

"**Sorry king, we all need to be here for this one."**

Ichigo sighed and went into a meditative position with Tensa Zangetsu in his lap.

* * *

><p>Soon he faded into his inner world... which was drastically different.<p>

It wasn't skyscrapers but a replica of Karakura Town, completely submerged in water. Ichigo panicked before realizing he could breathe.

"Ichigo. Do you know why your world has become like this?"

"I don't. I'm guessing you're Tensa Zangetsu then?" Ichigo asked.

"**Yeah that's him. He bitches a lot more than Zangetsu does."**

"His quips aside, the reason your world is like this is because you're afraid."

"**Yeah king. You may act tough but yer shakin in yer sandals now. Yer afraid of what happens after you beat Aizen."**

"Your hollow half is correct Ichigo. I know why you're really here though. You want to know the Final Getsuga Tensho."

"**What we don't get is why King? You're already powerful enough to stand up to Aizen as it is."**

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes Ichigo. Remember what I told you when you first called upon my shikai?"

"Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. You'll age if you pull back. You'll die if you hesitate. I get it now. I feared. I stopped looking forward. I stopped moving. I'm pulling back. I'm starting to hesitate." Ichigo realized.

"Correct. However there is one more thing about me for you to learn." Tensa Zangetsu said.

"**Ya remember when ya fought Byakuya and he used that fancy super move? Well that was his 'perfect' Bankai. Now you need to learn yours."**

Ichigo stood up and looked at his father, who had passed out from exhaustion. Ichigo unhooked him and tossed the man over his shoulder. He was going to stop Aizen... without the Final Getsuga.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 2<p>

Some of you have called this an "Ichigo Goes Hollow" fic. This isn't entirely true.

You see, I've read up on what happened to Ichigo when he fought Ulquiorra. I found a cool theory that he became a Perfect Vizard, not a Vasto Lorde (although I believe his hollow did due to the sheer amount of spiritual Particles in the air in Hueco Mundo, hence why Ichigo didn't turn into that thing from his original Vizard Training.) so I'm rolling with that (if you're reading this whoever thought up that theory then kudos to you.). It explains why he's more powerful and why he has control; this is the final, natural transformation of a Vizard, meaning Shinji and the lot might very well be capable of preforming this same transformation.

As for his relationship with his hollow, the hollow is more willing to help him because technically, he won. Ichigo has become very hollow-esque. Since Ichigo's hollow was his "instincts" I thought that it'd be fitting for him to know what goes on in the back of Ichigo's mind.

This also explains Instant Regeneration and his ability to use Cero. It's instinctive so there is nothing to be taught. He just knew how to use it, sort of like how he copied Black Getsuga from his hollow. The delay in his regen was caused by shock, which is very plausible.

Next time :

Ichigo Versus Aizen- Final Round!


	3. Endgame

Chapter 3

Endgame

Aizen slowly walked up to Ichigo's friends (Don Kanonji included). They couldn't move as he had lowered his spiritual pressure to a level they could feel... and feel it they did.

Aizen had changed again, a third eye opening on his forehead and his other eyes turning purple. He had six overlapping wings on his back and a hole with a cross of flesh holding the Hogyoku in the center.

Then Ichigo appeared. He was even taller than before by a few inches. The right sleve of his jacket was severed, and the chain from Zangetsu ran the length of his arm, wrapped around it. It then looped down onto a black glove on Ichigo's right hand.

"Ichigo Kurosaki... how?" Aizen was stunned.

Ichigo put his father down on the ground. "Thanks..."

His friends stared at him with mixed emotions.

Ichigo looked in the direction of his house. "Good. Karin and Yuzu are safe."

Ichigo then looked over to his friends. His eyes had changed; they now glowed saphire blue instead of their previous gold.

"Everyone stay here. I know you have a lot of questions but I'll answer them after I deal with him." Ichigo then turned back to Aizen, who frowned.

"It seems that you have discarded your Reiatsu. What a shame. You missed your opportunity to finish your evolution. Oh well-"

"Let's take this fight elsewhere." Ichigo said calmly. His voice had lost a small portion of the distortion it once had, although it was still watery.

"Only someone more powerful than I can make demands such as that. Therefore, you have no right to-!" Aizen was cut off my Ichigo's hand impacting his face.

The two accelerrated backwards, a great distance beyond Karakura Town.

* * *

><p>"Let's do this, Aizen. I'll end everything... in an instant." Ichigo had actually developed a new technique that with his hollow surprisingly.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Alright so I've been thinking," said Ichigo's hollow.<strong>_

"_That's new." replied Ichigo._

"_Please do not antagonise him Ichigo."__ requested Tensa._

"_Fine. What have you got?" Ichigo asked his hollow._

"_**You remember how Shinji fired a Cero from his sword right?"**_

"_Yeah... why?" Ichigo slowly nodded._

"_**What if we combine our Cero Gigante with a full power Black Getsuga?"**_

"_The goal is to emulate the Final Getsuga Tensho's power without actually using the move, hence saving your powers... and myself."__ Tensa added._

"_Sounds like a plan. What do I do if it fails?" Ichigo asked._

"_**You don't want to know." **__said his hollow grimly._

* * *

><p>"End it in an instant?" Aizen asked.<p>

Then he smirked. "I see... Why you lost your spiritual pressure."

Aizen stood to his full height. "I don't know how you did it, but you converted all your spiritual pressure into raw physical power. In exchange for enhancing all of your physical abilities, you discarded your spiritual pressure."

"But," Aizen continued, "Do despair. I will teach you that the physical strength you were counting on... is incomparable to my own power."

The Hogyoku glowed and Aizen's wings began to spread a bit.

"What's that?" Ichigo asked calmly.

Then Aizen disappeared in a flash of light.

Ichigo's eyes darted around before feeling Aizen materialize behind him.

Ichigo turned as Aizen struck out and blocked the attack.

Next to them a mountain crumbled to dust.

The shock wave spread for miles and the two combatants broke apart from each other.

"You parried that strike well," complimented Aizen.

"How shocked you must be though, that the landscape changes with a swing of my sword. That is how powerful I am." Aizen said.

"**God does this guy ever SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **screamed Ichigo's hollow in his inner world.

"Perhaps you should shut up and stop distracting Ichigo from this fight. Should he make one wrong move he could die. _We _could die." Tensa said to the hollow.

Ichigo ignored them.

"To be honest I didn't think my abilities had improved to this extent." Aizen carried on.

"I'm happy, Kurosaki Ichigo. Thanks to you I can test these powers that transcend both Hollows and Soul Reapers to my heart's content." Aizen charged and the two clashed blades, another rock formation shattering.

Each time their swords clashed the landscape was ravaged.

Finally they came to a hold, blades pressing against one another.

"By some odd coincidence, it would see we have both arrived at a similar evolved form, where our right arms are combined with our Zanpakto." Commented Aizen. "Perhaps this is the true form of a Zanpakto."

Aizen smirked and let out a light chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Asked Ichigo.

"I realized it during our clash right now. As I expected, your evolution and mine are on different levels. If I so wish, I can shatter your Zanpakto with a single swing!" Aizen reared back, swung...

and had his blade caught by Ichigo's left hand.

The shock wave created a wedge shaped crater behind Ichigo.

'Impossible!' thought Aizen, 'He caught it! Dodging I could understand, though he shouldn't be able to dodge at that speed either... even so... dodging it I could understand...But... He CAUGHT it?'

"Why so surprised?" Asked Ichigo, reading Aizen's expression.

Aizen gasped.

"Why is it so unbelievable that I caught your sword?" Ichigo inquired calmly.

'What?' thought Aizen, enraged.

"Are you scared?" Ichigo asked flatly.

"Does it scare you," he began, "that something you can't comprehend happened right before your eyes?"

Aizen regained his composure and chuckled. "Interesting,Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo released his blade and Aizen jumped backwards.

"Something I can't comprehend you say? That was merely a miracle, a fluke; your physical strength merely overshadowed mine for a moment. So, to prevent any further 'miracles'..." Aizen raised a hand to the sky.

"Seeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness! Hadō #90. Kurohitsugi!"

Ichigo was englufed in a black box that glowed purple... for a moment.

Then he waved his left arm out and the box shattered into millions of pieces.

"You don't seem to realize it, do you?" Asked Ichigo. "My power is greater than the power you have right now."

Ichigo charged at Aizen and delivered a diagonal cut to his foe's torso.

Blood sprayed from the wound.

Aizen vanished in a similar fashion to earlier and reappeared on a cliff high above Ichigo.

He placed his hand over the wound and his eyes widened with surprise.

"What an odd feeling," started Ichigo "When I backed away from you in our last battle you asked why... but now you're doing the exact same thing."

"So let me ask you the same question; Why did you back away just now?"

'I see.' Aizen thought. 'You're pleased that you stopped my sword?'

The evolved being's sword arm was shaking

'Are you pleased that you overcame my Kido?'

The wound began to bubble and heal.

'Are you pleased that you put a scar on my body?'

"Don't be so full of yourself, hollow!"

Then Aizen froze; the third eye on his head "shattered" and a white circle appeared in the center and began darting around.

Blood poured from the organ and his head swiftly fell to the right with a crack.

He began shaking violently.

His face "cracked" like a clay mask and his Reiatsu burst outward.

He was absorbed in a pillar of violet light and began screaming as Ichigo watched calmly.

The pillar cracked and blood poured onto the stone. Aizen had changed again, this time becoming extremely grotesque.

"You can't let that happen, can you Hogyoku?"

His new visage looked down on Ichigo. "That I... let a Hollow get the better of me."

One of the new tentacle-like appendages on Aizen's back reared and fired a violet cero-like blast at Ichigo.

Ichigo retaliated with his own Cero, neutralizing the attack.

"I see. Your Cero is strong. As expected of a Hollow of your caliber." Aizen then charged Ichigo, grabbed his throat and flew the two of them a good distance before stopping.

His "wings" encircled Ichigo and eyes appeared on them. The same violet energy created a ring around Ichigo's neck, albeit a very wide one.

They soon multiplied into several solid white rings of increasing size above the two.

"Can you hear me, Ichigo Kurosaki? Indeed for a moment you broke the boundary between Hollows and Soul Reapers, to become a transcendent being, but that power is no more! Not a trace of it remains!"

"You're not worth even trying to understand anymore! I, a true transcendent being, will kill you. By killing you, I will truly break free from both Soul Reapers and Hollows alike!"

"It's over!" Aizen grasped Ichigo's neck harder, "KUROSAKI ICHIGO!"

"Over you say?" said Ichigo. "Is this all you've got?"

Ichigo slashed the rings and they vanished. This also launched Aizen back several feet.

"Let's end this already Aizen. I've grown sick of your... arguments."

He raised his sword and placed his free hand over his mask.

"I'll show you... The true power of a Perfect Being!"

His sword began to spiral between Red and white and red and black energies as he made the same "clawing" motion over his mask he used to before he became a Perfect Vizard. His right arm erupted in the energies. His hair and uniform turned white. The tufts of fur on his body turned black and his mask reversed colors. His eyes glowed white. His voice became thick with his hollow "accent" once again.

"Eclipse Rojo del Colmillo del Cielo." He brought his sword down and a massive wave of red energy engulfed Aizen. As the sky turned blood red, the sun becoming eclipsed by a red moon.

Once the energy dissipated, Ichigo found Aizen on the ground in a heap. Ichigo's color returned and his "Perfect" Bankai returned to its normal form. Ichigo returned his sword to his back and walked over to Aizen, placing his foot on the villain's head.

"Give up." He charged his Cero Gigante the same way Ulquiorra had been beaten.

Then a series of red lights appeared on Aizen's chest and Ichigo sonido'd away.

"What now?"

"Seems like it's finally taking effect," said a familiar voice. The sound of wooden sandals hitting dirt confirmed this.

"Urahara!" Said Ichigo, surprised.

"Kisuke Urahara! Is this your doing!" growled Aizen.

"Yes," Urahara answered. "Before you were able to completely transform, when you were venerable, I planted a Kido in another Kido and shot it into your body."

Aizen scowled at the man.

"It's a seal. I figured that once you became one with the Hogyoku, killing you would be nearly impossible. So I invented a new Kido to seal you off."

Aizen frowned. "Is that so? I hate to dissapoint you." He leveled the stump of his sword at Urahara. "See? I am about to evolve even further at this very moment!"

"You can't seal me off with THIS level of Kido!"

Suddenly the white on Aizen's arm shattered along with his sword. His skin changed back to its original color and most of the features of his transformations on his face vanished, aside from his left eye.

"It is the Hogyoku's will," began Urahara, "that Kido that I shot into you only taking effect now because your power has weakened."

Urahara looked over to Ichigo. "It's because Ichigo here pushed you to your limit."

He turned back to Aizen. "The Hogyoku is saying that it does not recognize you as its master."

Aizen growled. "That's absurd! It can't be! It's impossible!"

He froze when several red crosses erupted from his back; the Kido had finally begun.

Aizen shuffled towards Kisuke before the seal stopped him.

"URAHARA KISUKE! I despise you! With your great intellect, why don't you take action? Why do you subjugate yourself to that Thing!"

"That thing? You mean the Soul King?" Urahara closed his eyes. "I understand now. You saw it, didn't you? Without the existence of the Soul King, Soul Society would split apart."

"The soul king is the keystone," he continued, "Without the keystone it would fall apart easily. That's how the world is."

"That's an argument a loser would make!" Screamed Aizen in a fury. "A victor should always speak... of how the world should be, not how it is! I-!"

He was cut off as the seal finished.

"So this is what a perfect Vizard looks like huh?" Urahara questioned, his tone still serious.

"What about it?" Ichigo answered.

"How did your dad take it?"

"He was worried at first, but after I explained everything, he seemed ok with it. Well, as OK as you could get if you found out your son turned into... this." Ichigo sighed.

The two stood in silence for a moment, before Ichigo spoke up. "...I'm not sure where to go from here. I don't even know if I can get back in my body."

Urahara looked at Ichigo. Despite his new form you could tell he was unhappy, maybe a bit worried. He had good reason; the original Vizard were hunted because of their hollow powers; Ichigo was pretty much a hollow in most aspects now.

Then again he did technically defeat Aizen using those very powers. Urahara honestly wasn't sure what to say.

"It's fine hat n' clogs. I'll manage on my own. Thanks for everything." Ichigo walked past the man.

"You're welcome Ichigo." Urahara closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had traveled back to the Fake Karakura Town. He had someone, more like some people, he needed to see.<p>

He felt their Reiatsu from a good distance away.

He appeared behind the group on a pile of rubble.

"Hey." Ichigo said calmly.

Shinji was the first to turn around. "...Ichigo?"

"Yeah. Sorry if the new look freaks you out. I felt I needed to thank you."

"What happened to you?" Love asked.

"According to my Inner Hollow, I'm a 'Perfect' Vizard now." Ichigo explained his fight with Ulquiorra and his subsequent transformation.

"Aside from the appearance it isn't all that bad. In fact, if it weren't for my Hollow Powers I'd have had to use the Final Getsuga. I'd have lost my powers entirely." Ichigo looked over to Hiyori.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be here to help you all. Will she be OK?" Ichigo asked.

"..." Silence.

"I see. If she does tell her she owes me a sandal to the face for worrying like this." Ichigo chuckled.

He knew that now he had to go check on his friends in the Real Karakura. He had some explaining to do.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 3<p>

Yeah the story was mostly fighting between Aizen, mostly verbatum from the show.

Anyways the attack that Ichigo used was called " Red Fang Eclipse of Heaven"

Pretty much Cero Gigante plus Black Getsuga full power.

Fun fact I actually originally planned to have Ichigo eat Aizen's soul, but then I realized that would probably turn this into a fic where Ichigo becomes some dark brooding mess of hate and angst where he cuts himself with Zangetsu more than his enemies.

Anyways I suppose I can answer some reviews here.

AMP 1008: Obviously he doesn't. No this isn't the end, nor will the next chapter be. I might use the Regai filler from the anime since it now makes MORE SENSE seeing as he didn't lose his power. Also, Kon.

ShiroHicih891: I'm glad you're...enthusiastic about the story. Ichigo and his hollow aren't exactly buddies; I'm just portraying the hollow as more Mischevious than Evil, sort of comic relief for Ichigo and Tensa. His hollow doesn't hate him anymore, but he still gets annoyed with Ichigo's stupidity.

The Entity Of Chaos: Let me tell you a story. You see, I used to write a story called Project Eve. Then someone harassed me about writing faster. So it's on hiatus. I doubt our crack headed fangirl ShiroHichi would be too pleased with you if I did that.

Next time:

Ichigo Kurosaki, Human No More?


	4. Descent

Chapter 4

Descent

Ichigo reappeared in front of his friends. He was careful to approach slowly and visibly; at his new level of power they couldn't feel him coming.

"Hey." Ichigo waved.

"Icihgo... what...are you?" Tatsuki asked.

"That's... a long story. It starts back when Rukia 'transferred' out for the first time. She had left for Soul Society and- wait your memories were erased, weren't they? Well, before Chad, Orihime, Uryuu and I disappeared for about a month. We went to go rescue Rukia from her unjust execution. However, my powers as a soul reaper had been taken. Urahara gave me training to get them back."

He explained his lessons, including the Shattered Shaft.

"I became a hollow. But at the same time, I became a soul reaper. Now we skip ahead until when I came back. You remember Shinji right?"

The group nodded.

"He's like me, a Vizard. Half Hollow, Half Shinigami, except he was created by Aizen about a hundred years ago using a powerful artifact called the Hogyoku, while mine was natural. They helped me gain control of my hollow."

"So what does your hollow look like? Like you do now?"

"Actually he looks kind of like I used to, aside from the mask and a different uniform. He's a little..." Ichigo paused, "...crazy. I've gotten used to it though."

"That's kind of ironic actually," said Tatsuki. "_He's _crazy when _you're _the one hearing voices."

Ichigo chuckled lightly. "I suppose you're right. I'm not done yet though. After we left to save Orihime we ran into powerful foes known as the Espada. One was named Ulquiorra Cifer. It was when I fought him I "died". That's when I took this form. My hollow took control and pushed him to the brink of death. I managed to regain control and so here I am."

"So will you... you know, ever be able to go back to normal? Like come to school with us and stuff?" Asked Keigo.

Ichigo flinched. He was expecting that question but he didn't want to answer. "I... don't know. In this state I'm not sure my human body can handle my powers. Hell, for all I know it might change too. I'm going to ask Urahara about that later. Right now, just enjoy the fact there's nothing to worry about anymore. I'll still be around. I have to go now. I just felt Uryu and Orihime return. They're with Urahara right now. I'll see you around everyone." Ichigo vanished.

Ichigo reappeared next to Urahara. He looked over to his friends.

* * *

><p>Orihime was starting to tear up.<p>

Before she could greet him however Ichigo looked to Urahara. "We need to talk. Away from here."

Urahara nodded and two vanished.

"It all comes back to that question I asked about my body, Urahara." Said Ichigo. "Will I be able to get back in it?"

Urahara lowered his hat. "As it stands no; your mere Reatsu would disintegrate it. However,"

Urahra smirked. "If you give me one month I can give your body some special implants that will allow it to withstand your immense spiritual pressure. I have to build them and then carefully install them into your body. Then I have to recalibrate your brain waves to compensate."

"In the mean time I"ll create a Gigai that looks just like you. Kon will pass for you the entire month, and when I'm done I'll customize the gigai how Kon wants it. He deserves a reward for posing as your all this time I think."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "Fine. What am I supposed to do in the mean time?"

Urahara pulled out his fan. "There's still the hollows to deal with. If I were you I'd deal with those to pass the time. If you wish you can stay with me for the month."

"Maybe. Thanks again Urahara." Ichigo turned and waved before vanishing in a sonido.

* * *

><p>The blonde man returned to Orihime and Uryuu.<p>

"It seems that Ichigo is going away for a little while. As it stands he can't return to his body. I'm going to work on that. Meanwhile Kon is going to keep playing the part of Ichigo so nobody outside of your little group suspects anything. He'll be using a Gigai I'm going to design later today. Hopefully things will remain quiet for the month I need, but with our luck..." Urahara sighed.

"I understand," said Uryuu. "This means that the rest of us will have to keep the hollow count down from now on..."

"Correct. Now if you'll pardon me I must get to work; we can't have him missing too long, now can we?"

* * *

><p>In a few hours Kon awoke within a new gigai that looked just like Ichigo.<p>

"Welcome back, Kon. Tell me, is everything normal? Better idea, can you feel this?" Urahara poked his arm with a thumbtack, but not enough for it to penetrate skin.

"Ow! Of course I can feel that!"

"Good! Everything is perfect! You need to hurry now; we can't have _Ichigo _being late to school can we?" Said Urahara with a goofy grin.

"Geez I'm going," Kon said, then muttered, "the less time I have to spend with you the better..."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Uh, king we have a problem."<strong>

'What now?' Ichigo said, aggravated.

"**Well ya see Ichigo that attack used up a good amount of my half of our spiritual pressure."**

'And?'

"**Well it was because of our high level and the particles in Hueco Mundo I became Vasto Lorde..."**

'What are you getting at?'

"**This is going to hurt you a LOT more than it will me..."**

Ichigo stumbled a bit as he felt the dome part of his mask shatter, leaving him with a slightly modifided version of his original hollow mask. His jacket tore to pieces as his muscles grew in size. He felt something grow out of his lower back and his feet changed into strange talons.

'What...'

"**Yeah so I just downgraded to Adhudjas. That means you change too. You're still a Perfect Vizard, just not Vasto Lorde. If you don't like how you look now, change it."**

'How?' Ichigo asked. He was even less human NOW than before.

"**How do hollows evolve naturally Ichigo?"**

'No way. I am _not _eating hollows. I bet they taste awful.'

"**Ya sound like a little kid whining about eating his veggies Ichigo! It's the same principle; they both help you get big and strong!" **his hollow laughed ecstatically.

Ichigo noticed his Reiatsu dropped a bit. 'That too?'

"**Yeah so now that you're not fully evolved that hunger should kick in soon Kingy! Better get moving to Hueco Mundo! The Menos Forest is full of Adhudjas, I recommend going there. It shouldn't take too long seeing how fast our powers grow normally, maybe a week of constant eating."**

'A WEEK?' Ichigo screamed into his mind.

"**That is... unless you want ta risk eatin yer sisters?" **The hollow smirked, knowing he had hit home.

'...I'll do it.' Ichigo said, defeated.

He opened a Gargantua and vanished into the Menos Forest, as per his Hollow's directions.

* * *

><p>A week swiftly passed, and Ichigo had returned to full strength. The flavor of the hollows was... an acquired taste. By that, it means they were absolutely disgusting, as Ichigo had thought.<p>

Ichigo returned to the World of the Living.

He felt a familiar Reiatsu; Toshiro Hitugaiya. He figured he'd go say hello, for old times' sake.

However as he traveled a new Reiatsu appeared; it was a hollow. He picked up the pace.

* * *

><p>Karin and Toshiro stood looking at the hollow, who held an elderly woman in one hand. It raised its arm, prepared to strike at Karin... and then was halted by a similar being.<p>

"Nobody.. hurts.. my... SISTER!" Ichigio shoved the fist back and released a soulless roar as he pounced the hollow.

"Kurosaki, wait!" Toshiro called out. He regretted calling Ichigo by name as he heard a gasp of shock from behind him.

"Ichi...go?" Karin's eyes were wide and she was shaking.

'Oh no...' Ichigo began to panic.

"**King... don't forget you're still dealing with a hollow..."**

Ichigo disengaged the hollow and sonido'd away, mortified at what he had just done.

'I'm sorry...' He knew he had terrified her... she would share this knowledge... and everything he knew would be torn asunder.

* * *

><p>After the situation with the hollow was resolved, Toshiro approached Karin.<p>

"I need to explain a few things to you. About your brother." he inhaled and did his best to explain the situation in layman's terms.

"In truth, he's only become a monster physically; he's still the same person he was before." Toshiro comforted. 'At least, we hope he is.'

The captain sighed at Karin's state. She refused to look up from the ground.

"Stay right here." Toshiro said as he sped off to find the Vizard.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat atop the tallest building in town.<p>

His town was truly beautiful, even through his new eyes.

He felt his heart sink as he realized he wouldn't be able to stay here; the soul society would hunt him down.

He might have to even leave the country; perhaps the soul reapers only functioned in Japan. He never heard a mention of anywhere else.

Then again, everything trickled down to his home and to an extent, he himself.

Toshiro suddenly appeared behind him, prompting Ichigo to spring to his feet and draw his sword, his somewhat paranoid thoughts getting to him.

_Instinctively _Ichigo let out a low growl. "...this is _your _fault."

Hitsugaya was confused. "How is-?"

"If YOU hadn't gotten so 'chummy' with my sister, she never would have seen me like this!"

Ichigo felt his grip on his temper slipping, the feral thoughts he had on Los Noches screaming at him, clawing at the bonds he had created in tandem with his inner hollow; the truth was that these instincts were too primal to even be his hollow's. They were dangerous to both of them; shout they take over, both

inhabitants of Ichigo's soul would be thrust from control and the monster within would dominate.

It would unleash its unmatched rage.

It would destroy everything Ichigo held dear.

It would slaughter everyone he had ever known...

...Starting with the white haired boy in front of it.

The being let out a chilling roar and Toshiro readied his blade.

* * *

><p>End Chapter 4<p>

Sorry it was short this time.

Doesn't bode well for Captain Hitsugaya does it?

To clarify, the form Ichigo took as Perfect Vizard was created by _Hollow Ichigo's _Instincts and _Ichigo's _Emotions. Neither one of them was in control; Ichigo got lucky in this story and managed to take the reigns.

So in a nutshell, Instinct plus Emotion equals one crazy sonnovabitch.

The latter portion of this chapter borrows from the anime filler when Hitsugaya takes a day off, runs into Karin, and visits the old lady and the plus who wanted to see snow.

The form Ichigo took about midway, when he lost some power, was the first hollow form he took back when he fought the Vizard.

I'm using Vizard not Vizored because Vizored sounds dumb. So there.

Best of all, Kon is going to get his character developed a bit.

I've thought Kon good comic relief, and so I thought he'd make a good character to make more than that.

Next time:

Severed Bonds! The Beast Unleashed!


	5. What Can You See In Their Eyes?

Chapter 5

What Can You See in Their Eyes?

_(AKA most overused chapter name in an Ichigo gone Hollow fic EVER,therefore partial satire.)_

The being that was and was not Ichigo lowered its horns, charging a Cero Gigante.

"What..." Toshiro flash stepped just in time to dodge the blast, which detonated in the air a good distance away.

Toshiro raised his sword. "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyoonmaru!"

He slashed down and an Ice Dragon burst forth, slithering through the air towards Ichigo.

The being smashed it with his bare hand.

Toshiro held his sword in his right hand and pointed it straight outward.

"Bankai!"

His transformation complete, he launched a dozen ice dragons, larger than the first.

Ichigo fired a Cero and decimated the attack.

He then sonido'd behind Toshiro and hacked off his left wing, clipping the boy's left shoulder as he did so.

'Kurosaki... Please let this be beyond you control...and please find a way to restrain it before you force me to kill you...'

* * *

><p>In his inner world Ichigo was in a daze; he wouldn't blink, wouldn't move and wouldn't speak.<p>

This annoyed Ichigo's Hollow greatly.

"**Dammit King, ya HAD ta go and lose control didn't ya? Now either the brat's gonna die and we become a definite target for Soul Society or we die and become a giant Ice Cube!" **his hollow growled. **"Not that you had much more of a personality than one anyway..."**

"It is... unfortunate that he lost control of his powers again. However I have faith in Ichigo; he broke out of this once before and he has the ability to do it again." said Tensa.

"**I hope yer right."**

* * *

><p>Karin looked up when the explosion went off. 'Fireworks? No...'<p>

She saw what appeared to be a winged figure get launched down toward the field where she played soccer.

After politely excusing herself, she started running there.

* * *

><p>Ichigo swung his sword at Toshiro, who blocked. The battle had come to the ground. It took Toshiro a minute to remember but this what the … what was it... that strange sport they played. This was that place. Where he had played that strange game with Ichigo's sister...<p>

Ichigo roared out in defiance and _lowered_ his spiritual pressure slightly, to Toshiro's level of feeling. Toshiro staggered and began to sweat; this was beyond anything he had ever felt!

* * *

><p>Karin arrived to see Hitugaya fighting Ichigo. Confused, she stopped moving.<p>

However, Ichigo noticed her and let out a horrible roar that chilled her to the bone.

Karin froze with fear as Ichigo began walking toward her, slowly.

Histugaya summoned pillars of ice the size of small buildings.

"Senin Hyoro." The pillars crashed closed around Ichigo... but then shattered in a brilliant crimson explosion.

"No way..." Hitsugaya was shocked... and took a Cero to the chest because of it.

The explosion launched him backwards into the goal on the other side of the field and his bankai vanished.

"D-damn..." He passed out.

Ichigo returned to his approach.

Upon reaching Karin he grabbed her by her neck and held her in the air.

She snapped back to reality and stared into the black holes in Ichigo's mask...

* * *

><p>"<strong>It's no good Zangetsu, I can't take control. Looks like King isn't gonna be too happy if he snaps out of this..." <strong>then it hit him.

"**King... You should wake up. You know that if you don't," **Ichigo's hollow smirked. **"Your sister, the one with the black hair... she's going to have her soul devoured... by _you._Not me; your emotions are what fuels this form... combined with my instincts. You know what that means... you'll be nothing but a _hollow._"**

Ichigo slowly rose from the kneeling position on the skyscraper. 'No... I won't let you... this isn't what I want...'

He began to glow blue. 'THIS IS MY BODY! I WON"T LET ANYONE OR ANYTHING CONTROL IT!'

"**That's the king I know...Look at that Reiatsu flare! He's really into this. Guess I'd better chip in."** The hollow glowed in his black and red aura, granting Ichigo the power he needed to break through.

To throw away his anger and hate.

To reclaim his crown from the feral beast that had stolen it.

To save his sister's life.

* * *

><p>The black holes in the mask lit up blue again.<p>

"Karin..." Ichigo set his sister down and backed away before turning away.

"I'd better leave. I'm going to go far away from here so this won't happen ever again. I don't know where I'll go; perhaps I'll go back to Hueco Mundo."

"**King I swear to god if you-god dammit you bastard! It's pouring in here again!"** Ichigo's hollow screamed at him in dismay as the inner world's "sky" fell out.

"**Gah..." **Ichigo's hollow managed to open a window on a building and retreat inside. **"There. Now King, ya can't get mopey or else it'll flood in here again. Me an' Zangetsu don't like it when that happens. Well, Zangetsu likes to chase the fish but I don't like it."**

"**So stop worrying about it. If your family disowns you, you have the Soul Society. If they hunt you down, we can knock some sense into them. I doubt even old man Yamamoto could touch you in this form! If they do that, you can go to Hueco Mundo; that Nel arrancar and her **

**Fraccion are there and they'll welcome you back with open arms, and if Nel somehow 'grows up' again I wouldn't mind that. Who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky, King. Oh wait, you got neutered when you became this form." **His hollow snickered at the joke.

"**If they leave you for some reason, at least you have us. I know it seems kinda dumb for me to be educating ya on this bullshit, but Zangetsu won't come out because of the rain. Now face yer fears ya pansy!"**

Ichigo stopped his movements and turned around slowly before sitting down on the ground.

"I"m going to sit here. I'm not going to move from this very spot. If you want to run... then run. If not...I can try and explain everything. I can't make promises it will make you feel better, and I can't promise you closure if you decide to deny that I exist... but I can talk. Normally."

Ichigo closed his eyes and entered a semiconscious state.

Karin slowly approached and reached out, running her fingers slowly along the left horn on his mask. Then she put her hand on his shoulder; he was ice cold.

She pulled back and circled him, as if staring into every particle of his being trying to find anything that was her brother.

The only thing she recognized was his hair; its color was a dead giveaway.

Ichigo felt her sister's presence as she moved.

"...Why did you attack Toshiro?"

Ichigo remained silent for a moment before answering.

"I... wasn't quite mysellf."

"Tell me something I don't know!"

"Let me elaborate..." Ichigo explained the other beings in his mind and what had happened while he was in Hueco Mundo.

He slowly rose and walked over to Toshiro.

"Good... he's still breathing. Regardless, he's going to tell the rest of the captains about this. Then... I really will have to leave.

"I-Ichigo?"

Both siblings turned to see Orihime looking at the scene.

"Orihime..." Ichigo knew there was something he was supposed to be feeing acompanying the queasiness in his stomach.

"**King, you can't feel heartache in this form. You have no heart, remember? The hole in your chest? That's what's missing. You're an oblivious idiot who's had less of an emotional range than I have until now... when you noticed that you can't feel certain things anymore. Face it ,"**

his hollow frowned.

"**You're in love."**

'What? Th-that can't be true! I don't...'

"**You don't what? Have some sort of feelings for her? She's more than your friend... or at least you subconsciously want her to be. I LIVE in your subconscious. I know these things. You and I... we aren't like normal hollows. Your heart exists in your mind... but you can't feel anything **

**of the sort physically because of that hole. Ever notice I don't have one? That's because I'm part of you. We share a set of emotions, you and I, King. I have the capacity to feel what you feel. You felt jealousy when she spoke so friendly with Ulquiorra... It wasn't very visible and **

**you didn't recognize it, but it was there, King. Why did you go to Hueco Mundo? Aizen had nothing to do with it. You went to save Orihime. Why did you fight Aizen? Because you wanted to defend your home, yes. But more specifically you wanted to protect _her._ And since you're **

**oblivious, as stated earlier in my speech, you haven't noticed she's got a thing for you too. When we died temporarily on Los Noches, she broke down; I heard it all, King. She said your name over and over. Should Ulquiorra had decided to kill her, she might have obliged... just to **

**try and see you again. Now I'm not saying go over to her and beg for her hand in marriage just yet," **his hollow cringed at the thought; love wasn't one of his favorite emotions.

That _didn't _mean he didn't want Ichigo to do... things... with her, several that he was sure she would do given her nature and obsession with Ichigo, but that was the instinct half; he couldn't care less about dating or their happiness or... marriage... but hey, he _was _the 'anti-ichigo' after all.

"**I'd say toy with her a bit. Put back on that emo act for a little bit, get her worried, and when she _begs _you not to leave, tell her you'll stay... for her. She'll be all over you,King. If you play your cards right until Hat n' Clogs gets our physical body fixed up, maybe you won't die a virgin!"** His hollow laughed at this.

'H-hey! Shut up! If I'm a virgin that makes you one too!'

The hollow shut up. **"Touche, King."**

'Even so, I"m not sure I'm emotionally ready for a relationship. And besides we look... yeah.' Ichigo knew his new visage was a mirror breaker for sure.

"**It's your goody two shoes personality she likes ya dumbass! She's just perfect for taking advantage of! I'd bet-!"**

'Don't talk like that about Orihime or I'll come in there and kick your ass.'

"**See? You're getting protective of her! Just do what I said. Stick to the plan and you'll have yourself a girlfriend! Now channel that grief I know you feel about beating that brat of a captain to a pulp! Lights, camera, action, King!"**

Ichigo had just had a bitchslap to the face; his HOLLOW had just given him a pep talk on ROMANCE. He had to admit though, he made sense... and woke Ichigo up.

'How did you figure all this out?'

"**You have internet; I downloaded some Eroge Dating sims off the internet. What? I have to have something to do when you aren't fighting!"**

'I won't ask anymore questions from now on. Well, to you.'

Ichigo averted his eyes from Orihime and back to Toshiro.

"So I did this?" Ichigo asked nobody in particular.

"Y-yes." Said Karin.

Ichigo noticed bruising beginning to form on Karin's neck.

"Did...did I do that too?"

Karin looked away.

Ichigo saw the look in Orihime's eyes. His mind flashed back to memories that weren't his; when his Emotions overpowered his instincts and will and almost killed Ulquiorra. The look in her eyes was sheer terror.

"...Orihime. I have no excuses for what I've done here today. I was unable to control my emotions properly and people got hurt. I almost killed Toshiro. He's breathing, but barely. Orihime, if you would?"

Ichigo stepped away from Toshiro, putting a good amount of distance between Orihime's patient and himself.

She went over to Toshiro and summoned her powers to "reject" the wounds that Toshiro had received.

He slowly came to and noticed Orihime.

"Inoue... Orihime?"

She nodded and finished the healing.

He stood up then panicked.

"Where's Kurosaki?"

"Right here."

Toshiro raised his sword again.

"If you're going to kill me, do it elswhere Hitsugaya. We don't need anyone else getting hurt today." Ichigo drew his sword... and threw it into the ground in front of him.

'He never uses my last name...' thought Hitsugaya.

His facial expression was stern. "You speak as if you wish to perish, Kurosaki. This isn't like you. Then again, neither was attacking me or your sister. Very well. Perhaps someday you'll be reincarnated."

Ichigo looked over to his sister and Orihime. "I understand that this is going to bring you pain...that the decision I've made may seem selfish... but I've grown too powerful. If I lose control like that again... I might not just hurt a couple of people. I could kill hundreds of thousands. Everyone here in Karakura."

"Chad... Uryuu... My family..." He looked to Orihime. "You. I"m doing what's best for everyone-!"

"How do you know what's best for everyone?" Orihime interrupted, starting to cry. "You can't die! You already died once! There won't be... whatever saved you last time to save you now! And I'm not...I'm not..." Orihime couldn't hold the tears back any longer.

"...I'm not strong enough to save you..." Orihime collapsed.

'There you bastard, I made her cry!'

"**Good. Now you show concern. Try and reason with her."**

Ichigo walked over to the girl and knelt down on one knee, resting his elbow on the raised one.

"Orihime... It'll be fine... You'll still see me every day at school..."

"No...no I won't...that's Kon..."

"But it's still my body...my face..."

"I don't... I don't want to lose someone else I care about! Not the same way, not again!"

Ichigo flinched. He remembered how her brother had killed himself as a hollow with Ichigo's own sword.

"It isn't the same, Hitsugaya's going to-"

"It IS the same Ichigo!"

"There's still Chad, Uryuu and everyone else though. I'm just one person... well whatever I am now."

"It's different! You're Ichigo! If you die, who'll save us if someone else bad comes along?"

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He was not only _lying_ he was making a girl cry. Last time he ever listened to his hollow. He'd have better luck going to his _dad _for advice on women.

"I can't do this anymore!" He looked over to Toshiro.

"Toshiro, run me through the gut with your sword!" Orihime looked up at him with a look of sheer horror on her face.

"Don't get the wrong idea Inoue, there's just a certain Inner Hollow who needs to be punished for giving me advice on girls!"

Toshiro smirked. "I knew that wasn't quite like you Kurosaki."

Toshiro's sword impaled Ichigo's gut. Blood leaked from the teeth of his mask and Toshiro witdrew his sword.

While the wound quickly healed, Ichigo's hollow felt the pain.

"**GAH! DAMMIT KING! I HATE YOU! THAT FUCKING HURT!"**

'That makes it mutual.'

Ichigo turned back to Orihime and helped her up.

"Ichigo..." Orihime began... then delivered a slap that reverberated through his mask and made his ears ring.

"Don't...Don't scare me like that ever again!" She burried her face in his chest and started crying.

"Look... I'm not... normal... right now. I can't really explain it. But if Urahara does what he says I'll be back in no time." Ichigo hesitated before having control of his right arm stolen.

"**God do I have to _literally _hold your hand? What's the word you humans use...'wingman', right? Yeah, I'm going to keep you from dropping the ball here. Don't panic, act natural."**

Ichigo wasn't too sure wheter to trust him, but if he tried to wrench control back things could get...complicated.

His voice was still his, so he assuemd his hollow was setting him up for another failure.

Or not.

"His" hands moved to her shoulders and held her back a bit.

"**Talk."**

"Look, we both know I'm not exactly... gifted in the department of deep, emotional speeches, but I do know one thing; every time I said it was going to be alright, it turned out alright, didn't it? And you should stop crying; it's _my _job to be the dark, brooding one and _yours _to be the one who's always there to keep me from turning into a wallowing mess of self pity and angst. Besides, you _are _strong; you just haven't realized your full potential yet."

She sniffled and looked up at him.

"So keep smiling." Ichigo felt his shoulders relax a bit, "For me, okay?"

Ichigo felt _incredibly _awkward; he wasn't used to expressing these kinds of emotions at all. His words seemed to suffice however;

"A-alright," Orihime said, "For you..."

Ichigo felt his body return to his control and he slowly removed his hands from Orihime's shoulders.

"Thanks."

Awkward silence, then a cough from Toshiro.

"Your sister still needs her wounds treated, Ichigo."

"..Right. Well, I'd best get going. I smell a hollow, and it seems pretty strong..."

"Smell?" Asked Toshiro.

"Ah, it comes with the form. Better senses." Ichigo started to go into a sonido, but was stopped by Orihime.

"Um... wh-where do you go? When you aren't fighting Hollows I mean?"

"Well I usually roam. I really don't stay anywhere too long." Ichigo responded, reverting to his normal, ignorant self.

"A-ah. Well, I have an extra room. I"m not sure what you eat... but Rangiku says I'm a good cook!" Orihime managed.

Ichigo's face turned blue under his mask. If his skin could get any paler, it would have. He knew about Orihime's cooking; it was...well it couldn't taste any worse than hollow, could it?

"**King... think this through...a warm place to sleep is nice, but think about our digestive system! And for that matter, our stomach!" **his hollow reasoned.

'Shut up. This is payback for making me eat hollows. By the way, how do I swallow food if I have a hole in my chest?'

"**I dunno king. We are a spirit being though." **

"Well, if you insist..."

His hollow groaned and Tensa Zangetsu facepalmed.

Orihime's face lit up. "Great! It'll be like a sleepover! I'll have to go grocery shopping! Let's see..." She began listing some _very _strange ingridents, which worried Ichigo a bit.

"Well, I have to go deal with that hollow now. See you later, Orihime!" He vanished in a Sonido.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 5<p>

Alright, alright I'll admit it, it's REALLY FUCKING HARD to give Ichigo any emotions besides grumpy, cocky, pissed and depressed. So he probably sounded REALLY Out Of Character in this chapter, but as Hollow Ichigo stated, he's been an oblivious, ignorant fool for the entirety of the series, and we know he's at least capable of love, albeit on a family level; he cared about his mother very much.

Next time:

Orihime's cooking!

Filler-made-decent!

KON! LOTS OF KON!

And so begins the Regai Arc, albeit modified to fit the story.

Then? Well, one thing at a time.

Let's just say Ichigo's in for a nasty surprise and that Kon is going to live up to his FULL potential in the future and learn how to really BRING the pain!


	6. Green Hair and False Souls

Chapter 6

Green Hair and False Souls

Ichigo walked into the small shop.

"Urahara! You said you wanted to talk to me?"

the shopkeeper in question appeared. "Ah, Ichigo! I've hit a snag..."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "A snag?"

"Ah yes, well your body won't accept the implants. I don't know why."

Ichigo growled. "So I"m stuck like this forever?"

"Not exactly Ichigo. I _could _see about getting you a seal."

"A seal?"

"Like the others had when they came here during the whole Arrancar Crisis. The downside to that is you'll have to wait."

"How long"

"17 months." mumbled Urahara.

"WHAT!" Yelled Ichigo. "That's almost a year and a half!"

"Well, there's paperwork, and procedures and such..."

"Dammit. Fine. Is Kon doing alright?" Ichigo asked.

"He's just fine! He's at your house right now..."

* * *

><p>Kon had just left the Kurosaki Household. He was actually <em>in <em>Ichigo's body; Urahara said that the he should use it because it would decay otherwise.

He had recently sensed a strange riatsu and decided to check it out, bored.

He found an impound lot and jumped the fence.

What he found was a nude girl covered by a blanket.

He ran over to her and shook her.

"Hey! Hey are you alright!"

He heard gasp, then yells of "Pervert!" From a woman nearby.

"No! It isn't like that at all! Grr..."

He scooped the girl up in his arms and took her back to Ichigo's house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo growled; Kon wasn't home. That meant he was somewhere causing trouble.<p>

He heard the front door open and shut, then footsteps. The door to his room burst open... and revealed Kon holding a girl in the nude, wrapped in a cloth.

"Kon..." Ichigo growled as he stood up from his bed. "WHY exactly are you carrying a naked chick into my room?"

"I-Ichigo! W-w-what a surprise! You see, I felt a weird riatsu and she was the source!"

Ichigo nodded. "I felt it too. Put her down on the bed."

Kon did as told and then turned to Ichigo.

"So this is your 'Perfect Vizard' form, huh? Looks pretty tough."

"Yeah. It's so powerful I can't get into my body, as you know." Ichigo replied.

"About that... I'm assuming Urahara told you the news?"

"Uh-huh. He said he had a plan, but you're going to be masquerading me for another 17 months or so. I hope you can do that." Ichigo said the last part threateningly.

"Yeah of course. I still can't understand how you frown all the time."

"It's a habit you have to get into. " Then there was a tap on his window.

Ichigo opened it and Rukia stepped in.

"Rukia! What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Big Sister!~" Kon said before being grabbed by the back of the collar of his shirt.

"Touch her and I'll take your pill form and stick it in a squirrel."

Kon relaxed and pouted. The truth was, since he'd had this body he'd wanted to try expressing his affections to Rukia in a way that she might take him seriously; it isn't every day someone saves you from death after all.

The 'Big Sister' Name was just that. While his preference was large breasts, Rukia had saved his life and stood up to Ichigo. Despite her abuse of his plush form, he had some romantic interest in her.

This was Ichigo's body though, so he didn't have the luxury to try anything...

"Ichigo. I'm surprised to see you here." Rukia said.

"I felt the riatsu, which I assume is why you're here too. Kon found this girl," Ichigo jabbed a thumb at the girl on the bed "and brought here here. _She's _the source."

Rukia smirked. "I'm surprised! You used to not be able to feel spiritual pressure except for your friends'!"

Ichigo laughed a bit. "It's a package deal with the transformation."

"**You're WELCOME KING!"**

"Back to the matter at hand. A Senkaimon appeared recently, and I'm assuming that's where she was found." Rukia explained.

"Fine. Kon, keep an eye on her. And _don't _try anything funny, understand?" Ichigo warned.

"Hey, this is different! She's wounded and unconscious! I'm not that perverted!" Kon defended. "And you're the one living with Orihime."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. "What was that?' She looked to Ichigo.

"W-well, you see...I-I mean she asked and..."

Rukia put her hands on her hips. "Where are your manners, Ichigo? Imposing yourself on a young woman like Orihime! That's unforgivable! Unforgivable I say!" The soul reaper lectured.

"I already said that she asked me dammit! Furthermore-!"

"Alright you two, take it outside!"

Kon started shoving the two to the window.

"Hey!" Rukia said in protest.

Ichigo let out a deep, threatening growl.

They both agreed to Kon's request however.

"Geez, those two. It's like siblings at each others throats!" Kon said as he plopped into the rolling chair in Ichigo's room.

* * *

><p>The next day Kon woke up from the peaceful sleep he was having in his chair.<p>

"Hmmn...Oh yeah... I wonder if she's-!" Kon screamed.

"She's gone! Crap, Ichigo's gonna kill me!"

He bolted downstairs... and saw the girl sitting on the couch, watching TV.

"Hey! You can't just wander around like this! Who knows what Ichigo's family would do?"

He grabbed her wrist and practically dragged her back up the stairs at his full speed.

Once back in Ichigo's room, he sighed.

"No one saw you I hope. Listen here! I haven't told anyone else in this house about you, understand? Don't take one step outside this room!" Kon stopped to breathe.

"Imagine what they would think if they found out I brought a young girl here! They'd call me a pervert and kick me out!"

There was a knock on the door. "Big Brother, is something wrong?"

It was Yuzu.

Kon leaned over and whispered "My name's Kon. You probably don't remember, but I rescued you yesterday. What's your name? Where are you from?"

The girl looked at him then turned away and stood up. "I won't tell you."

She walked on the bed over to the far corner and sat down.

"Huh?"

"I said I won't tell you!" the girl said, raising her voice.

"Shhhh!" shushed Kon.

"Go away, pervert!"

"Who are you calling a pervert?" Yelled Kon as he charged the girl.

"Stay away from me, Pervert!" The girl said as she threw the covers and pillow on the bed at Kon, sending him to the ground.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was back at Orihime's house. He hadn't informed her about his situation or Kon's. He figured he'd start with the former, as the latter might be sensitive information.<p>

"Orihime," Ichigo said.

"Yes?"

"We need to talk. No, rather I have something to tell you. It's about my powers." Ichigo said this slowly, being cautious.

"What's wrong?" Orihime could tell in his voice that _something _was wrong.

"Well, my body won't accept the implants, so I have to wait about 17 months until Urahara can get a seal arranged for me, like the ones everyone else had. Looks like I'll be here a bit longer than expected..."

Now he felt he really was imposing; one month was long enough, let alone a year and a half.

"That's fine. Besides, it's enough having you around-!"

"Don't lie to me, Orihime. I can smell it, your fear."

"What? I'm not-!"

"I said don't lie to me. I understand your fear and it is well based, but I'm not going to go berserk like that again! Can't you believe in me one more time?"

He paused to calm himself.

"Sorry for yelling. You know, the smell of fear is scary. It plays with something inside of me, and toys with that innate _hunger_...you know what I'm talking about."

Orihime's eyes widened.

"Yeah. The fact it's from someone as close to me as you... it can come close to downright overwhelming sometimes. You know how hollows go after people closest to them first, right?"

Orihime slowly nodded, realizing what he was talking about.

"Well, I'm _living _with you. All it would take is one slip up... and...and..." Ichigo began to growl. "Damned hollow powers... Damned hollow form...I can't even look at her with my own eyes..."

Suddenly, the front of his mask cracked and shattered, leaving the lower jaw, dome, and sides framing his face, albeit with his Hollowfied eyes.

"Ichigo...?" Started Orihime before tearing up. "Ichigo!"

She sped over to him and embraced him around his shoulders.

His skin was white, but that face was his, for sure.

"...Orihime..." His voice was _his _again!

"**Well, go on King! God do I have to take control again or will you take a damned hint?"** his hollow growled. **"You're welcome, by the way."**

Ichigo slowly and hesitantly brought his arms around Orihime as well.

He couldn't quite place it, but it felt _right_.

* * *

><p>"Oi! You want something to eat?" asked Kon.<p>

No answer.

"I said is there something you'd like?"

He slammed the tray of food onto the table.

"Hey, can you hear me _stuuupid_?" He taunted.

Then he took a pillow to the face.

He stumbled and then his hand found its way onto the pen container on Ichigo's desk.

"OOOOWWW!" He looked at His -Ichigo's- hand; 4 or 5 pens were embedded in his left hand.

"Where," the girl started "Where is this place, idiot?"

"What's with the 'Idiot'!" Kon growled. "You're at my place in Karakura Town! Well, it's sorta my place..."

"Karakura Town..." the girl muttered.

"So where are you from?" Kon asked.

"How many times do I need to say it? You don't need to know. Are you not only a pervert, but an idiot as well?"

"Shut up! I'm not an Idiot or a pervert! I only helped you, and even looked after you, and yet...!"

"Big brother! You've been making too much noise! Is something the matter?" Yuzu said from the other side of the door to the room. "I'm coming in!

Kon panicked. "W-wait! Just a minute!"

When Yuzu turned the corner, she saw what appeared to be her brother in bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"N-nothing! I was just doing some vocal exercises!" It was an awful excuse, but Kon believed it might work.

"I'm leaving for school," said Yuzu. "You'd better hurry up or you'll be late!"

"R-Right!"

Kon let out a sigh of relief. "She almost found out..."

"Perverted freak." Kon lifted the covers to reveal the girl in a very compromising position next to him, her head barely above his belt line.

She began to rise. "Perverted freak..."

"I-I didn't mean to..." He pulled into a sitting position.

"Perverted freak."

"I said I didn't mean to do anything! Besides, I'm not interested in little kids like you!" Kon retorted.

"If you're not interested, why did you help me? I don't recall asking for your help." The girl responded. "Stupid, perverted freak."

Kon growled. 'What an unlikeable brat!'

X

Ichigo, mask restored, had managed to get a grasp of the situation; the Precipice World was malfunctioning; people were going missing.

"Maybe we don't have to use the Precipice World." Ichigo said.

"What do you mean?" asked Rukia.

"I _mean Gargantua._" Ichigo held up his right index finger. "I'll open a portal and we can take it instead."

"Sounds like a plan, Ichigo." Rukia replied.

"That isn't a good idea." Said a very familiar voice.

"Urahara." Ichigo said dryly.

"It's nice to see you too, Ichigo." Urahara replied.

"Urahara, what's wrong?" asked Rukia.

"Given his current state, traveling to Soul Society might cause some trouble. I have a better idea. I'll need your help, Ichigo."

"What do you have in mind?" Ichigo asked.

"It'll help the trasition into your body and give us a weapon. You," Urahara started "are going to give Kon some of your powers."

"What? Like hell!"

"You see, if you do what Rukia did to you, except properly this time, you'll share some of your power, and when he gets back in your body, it'll get used to the spiritual pressure." Urahara continued.

"...I see. Alright, when do we get this over with?" Ichigo asked.

"First, you need some training..."

Ichigo groaned. Urahara's training is what got him into this mess in the first place. However, his body was at stake...

X

That night, Kon was still 'babysitting' the girl. Then he heard a knock at the front door.

"Stay here." he instructed.

Upon opening the door he was greeted by a strange looking man and two familiar soul reapers.

"Hello... what can I do for you?" Kon asked.

The man in yellow barged into the house. "Where is Nozomi Kujo?"

"Who? AH, you mean that girl! She's a soul reaper?"

"Hadn't you heard from Ichigo Kurosaki or Rukia Kuchki?"

"N-no, I hadn't..." Kon replied.

"That's odd, " said one of the two behind the man in yellow.

"I'll gift wrap her if you'll take her away from here." Kon said.

The man in yellow leaned forward, scaring the mod soul.

"Where is she now?"

"Up stairs! I'll go get her. Trust me, it'll be a relief!" Kon said as he stumbled up the stairs.

Kon entered Ichigo's room.

"Hey! There's some people from the Soul Society here to pick you up."

He then noticed she was climbing out the window.

"Huh? What're you doing?"

She looked back at him and then leaped out the window.

Kon ran over to the window. "H-hey! Wait!"

"She's making a break for it!"

Kon looked down and saw the two shinigami flash step after Nozomi.

"This is bad..." Kon said to himself. "Bad bad bad bad BAD"

He ran down stairs and out the front door.

As he ran he looked to his left and saw blue flashes.

"What's up with those guys?" He asked nobody in particular.

* * *

><p>After some time he finally caught up with the girl. As he ran over, however, he was hit by kido and pinned to a wall.<p>

"You struggled for nothing. Don't think you can escape us." Said the man in yellow, emerging from the shadows.

He hit Nozomi in the gut with his cane and she fell to the ground.

"Get rid of him," The man said to his subordinates who had just arrived. "He's just a mod soul."

"I don't think so!" Said a watery voice as a black sword impaled Kon's chest, the chain leading to a monstrous being.

Kon felt power surge through him.

Then he felt himself "pop" out of Ichigo's body. Except now he wasn't a pill. Now he was a shinigami with dirty blonde hair that was a little longer than Ichigo's. He had the same eyes as Ichigo however.

"What...?"

"You're a temporary Soul Reaper. I lent you some of my power. Meet me at Urahara's shop later." Ichigo retracted his sword and vanished.

"A body of my own? Sweet!" Kon smirked and drew his Zanpakto, standing between Nozomi and the man in yellow.

"Rip the sky, Zaningetsu!" The sword erupted into a large sword not too different than Zangetsu. However, the end hooked over his hand and the top curved back into a spike.

"Wow! I didn't know I could do that! The words just felt.. natural. Oh well, it _is _Ichigo's power. Now, to deal with you!" Kon raised the blade above his head.

'Please let this work...' he silently prayed. "GETSUGA TENSHO!" He brought the blade down and a wave of blue energy shot forth.

Kon looked at the damage and smiled. "Oh MAN that was awesome! Ichigo does this all the time! This is soooo awesome!"

"That was quite an impressive attack. It would have been very bad... had it hit me."

Kon froze. Behind him stood the very being he had just blown to ashes...he did do that, right?

"This is suprising for a temporary soul reaper. To have that much power... that must have been Ichigo Kurosaki, right?"

Kon slowly turned. "How did you...?" He regained his composure; he wasn't _just _a mod soul anymore! He had to be brave and defend Nozomi!

" Go mad... Raiku." His cane turned into a dual ended staff with huge blades on each end.

"So your zanpaktou got bigger? I can take it on!" Kon smirked. He wasn't scared! This dude stood no chance against his new bad ass powers!

Kon barely dodged a sudden strike from seemingly nowhere. Then the man in yellow appeared behind him.

"Not bad, mod soul. But even you can't stand up against me like this for long."

Kon smirked. "You're right. Guess I'll have to take it up a notch." he held his blade in front of him and put his hand on his forearm.

"BANKAI!" A black and blue aura surrounded Kon. When the smoke cleared, he was wearing an open jacket similar to Ichigo's old Bankai jacket, and had slim black pants, although they were still a little loose.

His right hand had a glove on it, and attached via chain was his sword, a black Kallij. It had wicked razors on the supposed 'dull' side of the sword. He had a collar that flared up around his neck.

"Kyoshoku Zaningetsu." Kon said boldly as he showed off the name of his sword.

"Your blade got smaller, a trait of-!" The man in yellow stopped as Kon vanished.

"Face it, you can't keep up." Kon taunted. Then he finally stopped behind the man.

"AOI GETSUGA!" A blast of black and blue energy washed over the man, who hit the ground hard a distance away.

"When I say you can't do something, you can't! And I say you CAN"T take Nozomi! SO crawl on back where you came from, you scum!" This vaguely reminded him of the days he played Karakura-Raizer.

Except he didn't' have to say something stupid when he wanted to use an attack.

He returned to Nozomi. "She's out cold..."

Kon picked her up and flash stepped to Urahara's shop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo seemed impressed and confused all at once.<p>

"How did you use Bankai?"

"I dunno. I just kind of knew how? Maybe muscle memory from when you …." Kon trailed off, not wanting to provoke Ichigo.

"And what's with the hair?" Ichigo continued. "Seriously? That's worse than my hair. You look like a westerner!"

"Shut up Ichigo, we have to take care of Nozomi."

"AH of course. I've got a futon prepared and Ichigo's body here as well." Urahara motioned in the proper direction.

Kon set her down and returned to Ichigo's body.

"is that it? I don't get to be a soul reaper anymore?" Kon asked, a bit depressed at the though.

"Actually about that... Ichigo here kind of let his Reiatsu slip a bit, so congratulations Kon! You're officially some kind of soul reaper."

Kon's face lit up. "You mean I won't have to go back in that stuffed animal body?"

"Nope! All we need is one little thing in return."

Kon groaned. "What?"

"Well, Ichigo can't go to Soul Society due to his... condition." Urahara began.

"So you're going in my place, Kon." Finished Ichigo.

Kon sighed. "Alright I'll do it."

"Great!" Said Urahara. "Also, you'll be taking Rukia along. Won't that be fun?"

Kon sighed. Now Rukia would end up breaking something if he pissed her off.

"What's wrong? I thought she was your 'big sister'?" Ichigo mocked.

"Yeah, well unlike my fluffy cuddly plush I used to be, she could break something if I try anything..."

"Get over it, Kon." Ichigo said. "And go home! We can't have dad thinking funny things again. He's a soul reaper too so he knows about Nozomi I'm sure!"

Kon stood up and sighed. "Fine. But I'm coming back first thing tomorrow to check on Nozomi."

"That's fine," said Urahara. "Have a good night!"

* * *

><p>Kon lay in bed staring at the ceiling; he couldn't sleep.<p>

Every time he tried he saw Nozomi's unconscious form in Urahara's shop.

"This is annoying..." He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 6<p>

I said lots of Kon, and I meant it.

Kon's powers are similar in appearance and form to Ichigo's new powers in the canon fullbring arc...thing. That's why he resembles that form.

On top of that, the reason I kept a "-Getsu" theme with Kon is two reasons:

One, he was in Ichigo's body and got his power _from _Ichigo; it's only right he'd have similar powers.

Second, he was in Ichigo's body, and had access to Ichigo's brain, and his memories, which effected his transformation as well.

Now his sword, Zaningetsu is not a simple respelling of ZANgetsu.

It means "Savage Moon", a fitting name for a savage looking sword.

His Bankai is a loose, probably incorrect translation of "Vicious Eclipse Savage Moon"

Now for those of you thinking "Oh great this douchebag's going to take the plot he's made and throw it into the wind!" Calm the fuck down.

Remember how Ichigo had that "stability" issue in this arc in the anime?

Kon has it for a different reason.

Kon is a Mod Soul, not meant to handle this kind of power normally.

So until the power "Re-adapts" to Ichigo's body, his strength is going to fluctuate from full to nada, at random of course.

And why dirty blonde hair? I think that looks cool. Boku wa Tomo-something or other had a male lead with dirty blonde hair and I thought it looked cool.

As for the length? Imagine Final Ichigo pre-Mugetsu length.

Next time:

The Captains arrive! Plan to stop the Regai!


	7. Savage Blade, Kind Heart

Chapter 7

Savage Blade, Kind Heart

Kon arrived at the Urahara shop early, and was greeted by not only Urahara and Ichigo, but Uryu, Chad, Orihime, and Rukia (in her gigai) as well.

"About time you got here." Said Ichigo.

"Sorry, Yuzu wouldn't let me leave without breakfast. Is she awake?" Kon walked in.

Orihime was over by the girl using her abilities.

"I see."

"Kon, you have to be careful in your Soul Reaper form. Your riatsu is unstable right now. I can't say what that will mean for you, so watch out." Warned Urahara.

"I'd like to see your soul reaper form for myself," said Chad.

"I'm kind of interested too," added Rukia.

Kon popped out of Ichigo's body via the combat pass.

"So? How do I look?" He looked down at his form.

"This riatsu is so familiar..." said Rukia.

"It's mostly Ichigo's, that's why. He's the one who gave me these powers." Kon said, nodding to Ichigo.

Ichigo shrugged "Yeah, it wasn't that hard. It's to help my body get used to my riatsu again or something."

Rukia noticed Ichigo was restless; his foot had been tapping non stop and he shifted in place.

"Ichigo, are you alright?"

"Yeah just a bit antsy. You know I can't stand sitting in one place too long. The Hollowfication doesn't help."

"Why don't' you spar with Kon then? I'd say until your powers reach maximum strength he could keep up with you." Said Urahara.

Kon felt a chill run down his spine. "A-are you crazy! Ichigo would tear me apart!"

"Sounds like fun!" Ichigo seemed almost _too _eager to fight.

"Alright then! You two go underground. And do try not to destroy everything?" Urahara asked.

* * *

><p>"Alright then, Kon. Let's see your Bankai; you'll have to go all out if you want to keep up with me!" Ichigo taunted.<p>

"In your dreams!" Kon drew his sword. "I won't even have to use my Shikai!"

"I'll make you eat your words, you overconfident bastard!" Ichigo laughed in a manner frighteningly similar to his inner hollow and charged at Kon.

Kon blocked the blow from Tensa Zangetsu and parried.

Ichigo easily dodged the attack.

"Kon, face it, I"m just too fast for you to handle without at least-!" Kon had vanished... and reappeared behind him. 'A flash step? No... he _ran!_'

"Surprised, Ichigo? I'm still part mod soul, so I can use my enhanced legs to _literally _run circles around you!" Kon began doing just that.

Ichigo tracked the Mod Soul gone soul reaper and blocked a blow to his back.

"Not bad. But you forget that I have keener senses than you do!" Ichigo launched Kon backwards.

Kon managed to catch himself and pulled his sword close to his body. "Rip the sky, Zainengetsu!" The blade burst into brilliant blue light and transformed.

"So that's your Shikai huh? Looks pretty nasty." Ichigo said.

Kon raised the sword into the air. Ichigo's eyes widened behind his mask. "Shit!"

"Getsuga TENSHO!" Kon yelled and launched the attack.

"You wanna play that game? Issen GETSUGA!" He swung his sword in a horizontal arc and a black and red energy blast sped towards Kon's own white and blue one.

The two collided, creating a massive shock wave.

"Not bad, Kon. But I'm not done yet!" Ichigo sonido'd behind Kon, who barely blocked a strike.

"The disadvantage to the size of your sword is the time it takes to bring it around! Show me your bankai!" Ichigo chuckled inwardly; he sounded a bit like Grimmjow when he egged Ichigo himself on.

"Fine!" Kon jumped back and raised his right arm. "BANKAI!"

Once the transformation was complete, Kon smirked. "Still confident, Ichigo?"

"What do you think!" Ichigo asked as he rushed Kon, who blocked Ichigo's strike with ease.

" Aio Getsuga!" The blade launched a large crescent of black and blue energy that even _Ichigo _couldn't avoid at that range.

There was an explosion and the two combatants jumped back.

Kon's right sleeve was almost completely burnt off, and Ichgo's left arm was the same.

"You actually managed to wound me! Not bad Kon." Ichigo sheathed his sword and Kon reverted to his sealed form and did the same.

"You'll do fine."

"Ichigo! Kon! The girl is awake!" Rukia said.

The two sped off to join the others.

* * *

><p>Kon Walked over to Nozomi.<p>

"Hey."

"Wait... you're... a soul reaper?" She was confused.

"Not Important right now. Why was that guy in the yellow,"

"Inaba," Rukia corrected, having learned more about the situation from the other captains who had recently arrived.

"Right. Why was he after you?"

Nozomi crossed her arms and looked the other way from Kon. "You're lame."

Kon snapped. "Lame? I'm not only a Temporary Soul Reaper, but I was originally a Mod Soul! Don't go calling others lame if you don't know anything about them!"

"...A Mod Soul?"

"...Sorry about that. Anyways, if you'd tell me while he was after you, I could help you!"

The rest of the people (and otherwise) in the room looked at him angrily.

"I mean... _we _could help you." He sat down next to her and, without thinking, embraced her.

This earned him a flower pot to the head.

"Perverted freak!"

Kon brushed the dirt and clay out of his hair. "Not this again! Alright I'll admit, that was crossing a line, but I'm used to being a plush toy! Still, that's no reason to smash a plant over my head!"

"Plush...toy?" She asked, confused.

"He means this," said Rukia, holding up the lion-like bear doll.

Kon panicked and latched onto Nozomi again, hiding behind her.

"No way are you shoving me back in that _thing_!"

Kon then found himself with his face crushed against the wall.

"Perverted freak!"

"Kon, drop it. If she doesn't want to talk about it, there's no forcing her. And you need to learn to keep your hands to yourself." Ichigo chided.

Nozomi's eyes widened at the sight of Ichigo.

"No, No! It's fine really! I"m Ichigo Kurosaki, Perfect Vizard. The body you've seen Kon in this entire time is my body. It's a very _very _long story. Sorry about his behavior; he may be a bother most of the time, but he's a good

person at heart." Ichigo said, insulting and praising Kon in the same sentence.

Kon gave a weak thumbs up from his awkward spot on the floor.

Ichigo returned it, an odd sight given his form.

Ichigo nodded the others to the other room, leaving Kon and Nozomi alone.

Kon managed to get himself together..

"Hey, look I'm sorry about that clinginess from before. It's just... ever since I used Ichigo's body the first time I've longed to have a body of my own. And now I do! The concept of going back... it really is scary." He propped himself up against the wall, seated.

"Look, I know I may come across as rude, and whatever other opinions you may have of me, but I want to let you know, that I've decided it's my responsibility, no my duty, to keep you safe. So get used to me,"

Kon smiled.

"Cause' I'm gonna stick around until this mess is sorted out, got it?"

No response.

"Geeze you're hopeless."

"...You're a stupid perverted freak."

Kon growled and buried his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>A short while later, Kon left Nozomi to see what Ichigo and company were up to.<p>

"A barbeque? What for?"

"It's to try and make Nozomi feel welcome!" Orihime cheerfully exclaimed.

"That, and I was getting hungry." Ichigo said. "Last time my victim was one of Orihime's plush animals. It tasted awful.!"

"I got woken up by the noise and made Ichigo something to eat." Orihime giggled.

Ichigo walked over to Kon and whispered, "The scariest thing about this transformation is that her cooking is _edible_."

Kon turned blue. "That...is pretty scary."

However he was still somewhat pale from the mention of eating plush animals.

Ichigo put down the tables he was carrying and began to set them up.

"Speaking of which, why don't you help set things up too? You have a good working set of arms and a good working set of legs, I'm sure you could do something useful."

Kon nodded. "Right."

* * *

><p>Kon had decided to take a nap outside the shop once he did his part. Then, Nozomi walked outside and kicked him in the side.<p>

"Ow! What was that for?"

"What is all this?" she asked.

"Wait.. you don't know what a barbeque is?" Kon slowly rose form his position on the ground, careful not to catch a glimpse of Nozomi's undergarments, lest she decide to do something more painful than smash a pot on his head.

The girl shook her head.

"Ah! W-well you see..." He looked for something to aid him, and found a container of Chilli power.

"This is Chilli powder! It's a spice that's essential to barbeque." He unscrewed the lid.. and then screamed when a small dusting reached his eyes. "Gahh! It burns!"

He stumbled blindly around and knocked over a (thankfully) empty table. Everyone else tried to restrain him.

Once the havoc was finished, Kon realized Nozomi was gone.

Kon decided to go hunt for her himself.

He found her walking along a riverbank.

"What're you doing out here?"

No response.

Kon swiftly matched her pace. "Hey? Can you hear me?"

They continued along... until they met a familiar face.

"Hey there, Kon!"

It was Rangiku.

Kon did everything he could to restrain himself; he wasn't a plush doll anymore.

"Oh hey! How are-!" He paused; Rangiku had never seen him like this before. 'This must be one of the Regai that Rukia was talking about..." He had been briefed about his mission as he set things up for the barbeque.

They looked _and _felt like normal beings. They weren't though. How did he know? He could sense the _same _riatsu elsewhere. The evidence was too strong; she was a fake.

"Nozomi," Kon drew his sword. "Don't move."

Kon had an unusually serious expression on his face. "This isn't the real Rangiku."

The fake made a pouty face. "How can you say such a thing?"

"The evidence points to it. I've never spoken to Rangiku in this form before, and she's _never _this nice to me on top of that. You're a Regai. Trying to trick me like this, that's low."

He held his sword close to him. "Rip the moon, Zainengetsu."

His sword transformed into the broad blade of his Shikai. He raised the blade.

"Getsuga Tensho."

The Regai was disintegrated.

Kon sealed his sword and sheathed it.

He then scooped up Nozomi into his arms.

In response, she slapped him.

"Yeah yeah whatever. We need to get out of here right _now._ They might send backup. Please, Nozomi, trust me! For once just trust me!" Kon pleaded.

He used his powerful legs to rush them back to the Urahara Shop.

* * *

><p>Upon their return, Kon let the girl down carefully.<p>

Kon noticed that Renji and the _real _Rangiku had joined the party.

Once again restraining himself, he walked over to the small setup, greeting the two new arrivals.

"You look like a westerner," said Renji upon seeing Kon's new form.

"Is everyone going to point that out?" Kon fumed.

He sighed and got back in Ichigo's body.

"Kon! You'd better not go bleaching my hair and dying it the color of yours, you hear?" Ichigo growled.

Kon nodded. "R-right..."

Pissing off Ichigo right now would be like pissing off a hungry bear; it would actually end about the same way.

Kon walked over to Rukia.

"Rukia, do you think it would be possible for me to learn some of that kido stuff?"

She blinked. He hadn't called her "Big Sister".

"You seem to have better control over your power than Ichigo does,"

The Vizard growled, his stomach out weighting his patience.

"So yeah, I could teach you a few simple Kido."

"Thanks a lot, Rukia. When can we start?"

"Tomorrow would be fine, but why do you want to learn Kido?"

"I can't just Getsga everything. The situation might call for subtlety occasionally." Kon answered.

Ichigo was tapping his foot at this point. He was eying the doll Kon used to inhabit like an animal being watched by its owner, knowing it would be scolded for going after the plushie.

"Don't you even _think _about it Ichigo." Said Kon. "Or I'll get the spray bottle or a newspaper."

Everyone in earshot laughed except Nozomi.

Kon did notice, however, her expression changed to a small smile.

Ichigo growled. "You cheeky bastard... If you weren't in my body I'd be using you as a chew toy right now."

Kon flicked Ichigo on the "nose" of his mask.

"No! Bad...whatever you are!" Kon chided.

He noticed Nozomi's shoulders moving up and down for a second; she had just laughed!

Nobody was laughing, especially Kon, when Ichigo sonido'd inside and took a bite out of the misshapen bear doll.

Kon went pale and his eyes went wide.

Tomfoolery out of the way, the group started the actual barbeque.

Nozomi kept her distance, partially from her own preference and partially from the fact Ichigo was all but devouring any food he could get his claws on.

She watched as the Vizard fed his immense hunger.

"Hey." She turned and saw Kon standing a couple of feet away from her, holding two skewers with various meats and vegetables on them. He held one out in her direction.

"Have some. It's good... as I'm sure Ichigo can attest to." He said this last part loud enough for the Vizard to hear him.

Ichigo paused, gave Kon the finger, then continued eating.

"Anyways, come on try some!" She took the skewer from his hand.

"Hey, another thing. I'm going to protect you, like I said. And not just me. Everyone is going to help. Even the guy who seems half pig instead of half hollow over there." He was _really _enjoying these pot shots he could take at Ichigo.

"They're all fools. And you're a stupid pervert." She said before biting into the food.

Kon sighed and began eating his own food as well.

He smiled. He was actually _enjoying _life for once. He hadn't had this much fun since he first got a hold of Ichigo's body...

* * *

><p>That night, Kon got out of the shower and entered his room in a T-shirt and flannel pants. "<p>

"Nozomi, everyone else is already asleep, you should..." Kon looked around the room; it was empty.

'Dammit Nozomi...' Kon decided he'd have to hunt her down. He lied down on the bed and tapped the combat pass to on his forehead, exiting Ichigo's body. He stretched and opened the window.

"Let's see, where is she...?" He closed his eyes and looked for her unique Reiatsu.

"There she is." He paused. Should he tell everyone else? "Nah, they're probably asleep anyway."

He leapt out the window and started to where Nozomi was.

* * *

><p>Upon his arrival he noticed she was passed out on the ground. He ran over to her and shook her. "Nozomi? Nozomi, wake up!"<p>

Her eyes shot open and Kon took a fist to the face. He tumbled backward and wound up on his ass.

"Ow... That's some reflex you have there." He rubbed his chin. "Say, what are you doing out here anyway?"

"How did you find me?"

" I tracked your spiritual pressure."

She scowled at him.

"Why do you keep running off anyway? You that pissed at me? I know you hate me and all but it's really hard to protect you when you run off! So what is it? Some ulterior motive or objective you don't want us to know about?"

"...None of your business." That was the last thing Kon heard before a fist knocked him out cold.

* * *

><p>When he came to he desperately searched for her location. He noticed 4 lieutenants, but that was all in the immediate area. Then he saw her, a good distance away and sped off, combining flash step with his own speed.<p>

* * *

><p>He landed behind her and matched her pace. "Hey! Where are you going? Why did you knock me out like that!"<p>

She remained silent.

"Hey! I'm talking to ..." She stopped moving as did he. "you."

"I don't know." Nozomi said.

"Eh?"

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Kon circled in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"What are you talking about? You mean you've been wandering around without knowing where to go?"

She shoved him and he fell on his back.

"Buzz off, pervert."

Kon started to rise. "I keep telling you I'm _not _a pervert!"

"I do have.. a place to go." Nozomi muttered.

"Huh?"

"I... don't know where it is."

"What?" Kon said, confused.

She began walking again.

Kon swiftly rose. "H-hey..."

* * *

><p>"Come on! Enough is <em>enough!<em>" Kon pleaded. They had been walking for what seemed like an eternity to him. "What if a whole army of those Regai things show up? I don't know if even I alone could deal with that many! Maybe I should have told everyone else..."

"Why would you all protect me?"

"Why? Why you ask!"

"Is it for Soul Society? For the world of the living?"

"Geez, you just _don't get it!_" Said Kon with an exasperated sigh.

He stopped walking. "Fine! I'm done playing knight in shining armor. You can go on your own."

Kon turned around, crossed his arms, and closed his eyes.

He opened one eye and looked over his shoulder carefully.

Nozomi was still on the move.

He sighed and turned around, easily catching up to her. He grabbed her left arm firmly but gently.

"I'm taking you back even if I have to drag you!"

Nozomi looked up at him with surprise on her face.

Kon's expression wasn't its usual goofy, stupid look. His eyes were narrowed and his face was void of his normal goofy grin. She had never seen him this serious before.

She pulled back her right hand... .and slapped his face.

Kon instantly released her and stumbled back a bit.

She then continued her walk. Kon stood still for a few seconds before catching up to her again.

"Just come back where everyone else is! We can protect you from anything!"

"That's why I'm doing this So none of you will have to protect me." Nozomi responded.

Kon was speechless.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had found the two a long time ago and had been silently following them.<p>

His power had once again reached its peak and he was undetectable unless he lowered his power to a level they could detect.

He was surprised at how Kon had grown since he got his new body.

"You too have grown Ichigo. You are no longer the naive boy you were when I first met you. I am proud of you, Ichigo."

"**Yeah king, if you could get over your addiction to stuffed animals you'd be square to go." **

Ichigo sighed and continued to follow the duo.

* * *

><p>Eventually Kon and Nozomi found themselves in a forest.<p>

The girl stopped.

"What is it?" asked Kon.

"I know where I want to go." Nozomi answered.

"Great! Let's go there, then go back to everyone else!"

She grabbed his hear and turned his head to face where she was looking.

"Ow! Easy there!"

"There. That gate."

"Gate?" Kon inquired, seeing the massive gates ahead of him.

"But not here." Nozomi responded.

Kon groaned. He was sick of this walking. If she knew where she was going he'd just pick her up and carry her there himself.

"Is there a place where there are many of these in a row?" She asked him.

He cupped his chin in his hand. "Many shrine gates... that would be..." the light bulb above his head went on. "Ah! The mountain! I've been there before!"

"Show me the way."

"I'll do better than that!" He scooped her up in his arms and jumped into a flash step.

* * *

><p>'Crap. His flash step is faster than my sonido because of his abilities as a mod soul.'<p>

Ichigo decided he'd leave them for now and catch up when they stopped.

* * *

><p>Kon set down on a path.<p>

"Over there, that's it right?"

Nozomi nodded and elbowed his ribs, causing him to put her down.

They walked up to the bottom of the massive set of stairs.

"So what's up there?" Kon asked.

"..."

"Giving me the silent treatment again, eh? You could at least let me know what we're looking for!"

"...A Senkaimon."

"Oh...I see.." Kon paused. "Wait isn't that something soul reapers open!"

The two climbed the stairs, eventually reaching the top.

"So? Where is it?" Asked Kon.

Nozomi walked forward and tapped on the air; a ripple appeared.

"A wrinkle in time-space." She made hand gesture and a portal opened.

She then gave a lengthy explanation on Senkaimon, ending with:

"If I enter and close the portal behind, nobody will find me."

Kon crossed his arms and nodded. "That would be perfect for Hide-and-Seek. So, how long do you plan on hiding in there?"

"Forever."

"I see..." Kon's head jerked up. "Wait! Then are you planning on...!"

"It can't be helped. If I close the gateway I won't wind up in the same Time-Space as before."

Kon stepped in front of her. "Wait, wait, wait! You don't have to do such a thing! I said we'd protect you...I'd protect you! Is this really what you want?"

Kon felt the odd sensation of his heart literally about to tear out of his chest.

"...What _I _want?"

"Lots of great things will happen if you keep on living! Thanks to Ichigo _I _was able to keep on living!"

Nozomi closed her eyes. "But this is the only way to stop him..."

Kon put his hands on Nozomi's shoulders. "If you're that determined... I'll come with you."

"What?" Her eyes shot open and she looked up at him.

"I.. can't explain it. It's not a whim... but... It's like the though of you leaving is something I can't seem to take."

"You..."

Kon blushed a bit. "W-what?"

A few seconds later he found himself tied to a tree.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I'm going alone, stupid."

'Well that's an improvement over pervert...' Thought Kon. "Who are you calling stupid?"

Nozomi turned and began walking away, but stopped after a few steps.

"But I do appreciate.. your feelings."

She walked over to the portal and stopped.

"Nozomi! Don't do it!" Pleaded Kon. "Hey, You!"

She took two steps forward... and then stopped.

A hand was placed on her shoulder...

'No... not _it _again...' Thought Kon.

Before him was the very being he had killed: the Rangiku Regai.

"Hey there, Nozomi! Where was it you were about to go?" The fake asked.

Nozomi jumped away from the portal. "Regai..."

"We need you to stop acting on your own."

Then five more Regai appeared.

Kon struggled against the ropes. If only he could reach is sword...

"Are you going to take on all of us?" asked one of the other fakes.

"How did you find me?" Nozomi asked, shocked.

"How?" scoffed the Regai Rukia. "Did you honestly think you were the only one who knew of the existance of this precipice world?"

"What you know, Kagezora knows as well." Said the Regai Rangiku.

"Let go of me!" protested Nozomi.

"Now, let's go."

"Hey you bastards!" Yelled Kon. "Keep your hands off of her!"

"I don't want to go!" Yelled Nozomi.

Suddenly, a thin black blur shot out of nowhere and impaled Regai Rangiku.

"That sword..." Kon said.

There was a loud screeching roar.

Ichigo was back.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 7<p>

Shit just got real ladies and gents!

Ichigo gets some action after some odd chapters with Kon as the lead!

Next time:  
>The transcendent being conquers all! The return of Ichigo Kurosaki!<p> 


	8. In the Grey

Chapter 8

In the Grey

Ichigo appeared in a flash behind the Regai.

He held his hand out and called Tensa Zangetsu back with _chain_.

He swung it down and he leveled a treeline, freeing Kon in the process.

"Kon. Take care of Nozomi. I'll handle these jokes."

"What...are you?" Said the fake Rukia.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...Perfect Vizard." He raised two fingers and pointed them at the fake Rukia.

"Cero." The red blast annihilated the Regai.

The Regai of Ikkaku grabbed Nozomi.

"I don't think so," Said Kon, eyes narrowed. He swung his blade and cut the Regai's arms off.

"Rip the moon, Zainengetsu." The blade transformed and he raised it above his head. "Getsuga Tensho!"

The Regai was turned to dust.

Kon stuck Zainengetsu into the ground and turned to Nozomi.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Go! Go back to my house! I'll clean up here." Ichigo commanded.

"R-right! Come on Nozomi!" Kon grabbed her wrist and they started running.

Ichigo stared down the remaining Regai as red lightning sparked around him.

"I just learned this technique, so forgive me if I go a bit overboard." His Reiatsu flared. "HOKO!"

All the beings were engulfed in a pillar of red spirit energy.

When the dust cleared, Ichigo was the only one standing.

Then a lone red pill rolled up to his feet. He picked it up.

"It almost looks like Kon's old form, except it feels different. I should show this to Rukia." He then vanished into Sonido.

* * *

><p>Back at Ichigo's house, Kon and Nozomi had tried to sneak back in... but failed.<p>

Ichigo's father had been aware of Nozomi the entire time, and proceeded with his usual speech.

He mentioned something about "four daughters" and "like a harem".

"Mr. Kurosaki, I'm not sure you should use "daughters" and "harem" in the same sentence." Kon said, questioning Isshin's morals.

* * *

><p>Later that night, while everyone else was asleep, Nozomi woke up.<p>

Unable to return to her slumber, she left the house for a walk.

* * *

><p>Kon awoke soon after, subconsciously sensing Nozomi's spirit energy leaving.<p>

He popped out of Ichigo's body via the Combat Pass and went in pursuit.

* * *

><p>Nozomi hit the ground; a hollow had appeared and attacked her.<p>

Her thought drifted to just accepting her fate and dying right there.

Then the hollow roared as it lost an arm.

Kon appeared in front of her.

"I can't believe you! Going out on your own like this at this hour! Not even putting up a fight? Why wouldn't you, with even your last ounce of strength, fight for you life!"

Kon went to block another strike, but felt a sharp pain in his chest.

He was knocked backward, his black shinigami robes a snow white and his sword nowhere to be seen.

'Shit... Urahara was right... Of all the times for my Reiatsu to go haywire...' He couldn't even move to stop the hollow.

"Dammit..." he growled.

The hollow went for Kon, angered.

But it stopped when a glowing green object appeared in front of Nozomi.

As the glow faded, it was revealed to be a Zanpakto.

Then her outfit changed as well, becoming a variant on the standard Soul Reaper Uniform, with a skirt instead of the long pants standard to the design.

She drew the sword and slew the hollow in one swing.

Then she ran over to Kon and placed her hands above him.

They glowed green and Kon's uniform went back to its normal color.

"Woah... Alright, one thing at a time. First, of all, how did you stabilize my Reiatsu? Second, I thought you didn't have a sword!"

"It was a kido that helped stabilize your power. The sword... I thought of protecting you and it appeared to me."

Kon felt something under his hand and picked it up.

It was what looked like a small, orange lion.

He handed the doll to Nozomi.

She put it on the hilt of her sword.

"Geez, you're such a kid Nozomi!" Kon laughed.

"Well what else was I to do with it?"

Kon stood up. "I don't know, put it on your phone?"

The two bickered for a bit before Ichigo showed up again.

"Kon, I've got some errands to run. You're in charge until I get back. Take care of her, alright?" Ichigo commanded.

"You don't have to tell me!" Kon replied. "What do you mean, 'errands'?"

"That's none of your business." Ichigo tapped the air and opened a Gargantua.

"What-!" Kon began.

"You tell nobody about this, alright? Tell them I'm off brooding or something."

"R-right."

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had recently met up with Tia Hallibel and her fraccion. He was currently discussing Ichigo's situation...and where here loyalties would lie if he returned.<p>

"It was his friend that saved me, was it not? Was it not also him who defeated Aizen? Ulquiorra, I will let you know I am with the two of you."

Ulquiorra nodded. "Very well. For now, let us see what we can salvage from Los Noches."

* * *

><p>Ichigo appeared in the sands of Hueco Mundo.<p>

He _smelled _the air and shuddered; the spirit particles everywhere were glorious to him now.

He felt three familiar Reiatsu, and one very large unfamiliar riatsu.

He sonido'd in that direction.

It was time for him to save an old friend.

* * *

><p>Nel and her fraccion were playing Endless Tag when an Adhudjas had appeared and started attacking them.<p>

Her fraccion were fighting bravely, but in their current forms they weren't much of a match for the larger hollow.

The three started running again, but Nel tripped.

As the hollow brought its fist down, a white hand stopped it.

There was a growl and then the smaller being shoved the large hollow back.

"What the hell?" The larger hollow growled.

The smaller being let out a roar and lowered its horns.

The Cero that fired off blew away the top half of the enemy's body.

The being turned around and looked at new with glowing blue eyes.

"Hey."

"Itsyu...go?"

Nel's eyes widened with joy.

"Itsyugo!"

She jumped onto his back and started pulling on his hair and touching his mask, talking about his new form.

"Ow! Hey, knock it off, Nel!"

Ichigo explained his situation the best he could to the amnesiac arrancar.

"If you three want to come with me, I'm going to Los Noches to meet with Ulquiorra."

"But isn't he one of tha' badth guys?" Nel asked.

"Times change, Nel." Ichigo said.

The four then began the journey to Los Noches.

* * *

><p>"Alright, that's everyone!"<p>

The next day, the entire group of _original _soul reapers had gathered in Ichigo's room, along with Orihime, Chad, Nozomi, Uryu, and Kon.

"...still say we should just hide the girl somewhere." Said Shuhei.

"No. I want to fight too!"

This surprised everyone, except Kon. He just smirked.

"Inaba's Zanpakto can record and replay spaces; in other words, manipulate space-time! My zanpakto can counter his!"

"How does it do that? You don't sound too certain," said Yumichika.

"I can't remember everything yet, I just know!"

Nanaso pushed her glasses up on her face. "We can't risk it."

"I can almost remember my Zanpakto's name! You have to let me-!"

Kon stood up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"If the sword's dormant, why don't we help her awaken it?" Asked Kon, giving Nozomi a thumbs up.

* * *

><p>Everyone was at a local park, and Nozomi was in Soul Reaper form.<p>

"Alright, Rukia, Chad, Uryu and I will spar with you. This should wake your sword. Ready?"

Nozomi nodded and Kon charged in first, striking multiple times.

Kon jumped back and Rukia jumped in, repeating the process.

Uryuu shot a few arrows at her, each she blocked.

Chad powered up his first level right hand for his "El Directo".

The fist impacted the blade and then Chad backed off. The pattern repeated multiple times until Nozomi was noticeably tired.

"We should take a break." suggested Kon.

"No. I want to keep going."

"You'll fail if you try too hard at once!" Pleaded Orihime.

"...Fine. I'll go wash my face."

When Nozomi had reached a fountain and splashed some water on her face, she was approached by Ikkaku.

"Give up kid. I'll admit you have _some _real power, but you'll just get killed."

"I planned on dying anyway. But I was told to keep living, so I'm going to keep helping everyone, even if I die doing it." Nozomi responded.

"If you're gonna take what the enemy's gonna throw at you, you better be ready to strike back."

* * *

><p>The training began again, but was shortly stopped.<p>

"The regain are here!" Said Renji practically as soon as he appeared. "We should stop the training and get her somewhere safe!"

"No way!" opposed Kon. "If they're here then there _is _no safe place, Renji."

"You've both been holding back." Noted Yumichika. "Kon you can do that... Getsuga.. thing Ichigo does, right? Use that at full strength."

Kon nodded. "Alright. Bankai!"

He activated his Bankai and everyone was chilled by how much it looked like Ichigo's.

He began gathering power on his sword.

Nozomi raised her sword in defense.

"AOI...GETSUGA!" Kon fired the attack.

Moments before the attack hit, Nozomi remembered her sword's name.

"Rain without end... ARIZOME SHIGURE!"

The blast was sucked into the sword.

Then, a nearby explosion detonated, and Regai Kenpachi appeared, standing over a defeated Ikkaku.

"Oh shit!" Kon exclaimed; _normal _Kenpachi was scary enough, but-

He noticed Nozomi was charging him.

"Wait, wait, Nozomi!" He sighed and face-palmed.

"Dammit, Nozomi..."

Nozomi brought her blade down... and released a massive blast of violet energy.

Kon's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

...then the Regai stood up... and laughed.

"AHAHAH! That's more like it! Is that all you've got though?"

Nozomi narrowed her eyes and started fighting. Meanwhile, the other Regai appeared; Kon was faced with Regai Byakuya.

"Scatter."

Kon jumped away from the flower petals of death and fired an Aoi Getsuga, blowing them away.

"You won't get me that-!" He was engulfed in petals from behind.

He winced as the blades cut him.

He saw Nozomi was holding her own and flared his spiritual pressure, knocking the flower petals away.

He was quickly in front of Regai Byakuya and delivered several swift slashes.

Kon barely dodged the petals behind him and got away from the Regai.

Eventually, the whole group was backed into a corner.

Then Kon, for once, had an idea.

"Let's all attack Nozomi's blade! Put all your power into it and we should be able to beat these guys!" Suggested the mod soul gone soul reaper.

"Right." Nozomi held her blade out and everyone attacked it.

It began to crack from the sheer power in the blade.

"NOW!" Yelled Kon.

"Rain DOWN!" A massive blast of violet energy shot out of the blade and the explosion engulfed the Regai.

After the dust cleared, the only one left standing was Regai-Byakuya, having protected himself with kido.

"Soren Sokasui."

The blast knocked out everyone but Kon and Nozomi.

Then the regai was engulfed in flames.

Head Captain Yamamoto had arrived.

* * *

><p>"Kurosaki Ichigo. How go things in the world of the living?" Ulquiorra asked.<p>

"Bad. Well, not entirely, but in general, bad. We've got a situation that I've got someone handling right now, but I have a more pressing matter at hand."

"What might that be, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"It's something I've been worried about for a while. Not urgently, but it was there." Ichigo explained.

"What do you mean?" Asked Tia Hallibel.

"My old Combat Pass. Thankfully Kon's power is close enough to my own to dupe the boys at the Science and Technology division. It was made to both track and restrain reiatsu. Specifically, _my _reiatsu. They see me as a liability, and now that I've finished the Vizard transformation, I might become... expendable."

Ichigo crossed his arms. "That's why I want your help. I want to find the Vasto Lorde that are roaming Hueco Mundo. I need my own counter to the Gotei 13; I remember Hitsugaya once said if Aizen had 10 or more Vasto Lorde with him, the Soul Society would be doomed. I'd like some... Insurance... just in case they try to blackmail me into submitting."

"You are looking upon two of the Vasto Lorde right now," said Ulquiorra. "Three if you count Nelliel."

"So there's like what, 7 more?" Ichigo asked.

"Not any more; in the time since you arrived here, at least 3 more have arisen."

"Where do I start?" Ichigo asked.

"I cannot say. There is only one being that would know."

"Who is it?" Ichigo asked, afraid of the answer.

"Souske Aizen."

* * *

><p>Yamamoto had blown off Kon and Nozomi and was in battle with Regai Ukitake and Regai Shunsui.<p>

However, Nozomi had stepped into the fray as well.

Then Inaba himself arrived.  
>"Stand down." He ordered, to the surprise of all the combatants. "I'll finish this myself."<p>

The three finally devised a plan to fight Inaba, with Nozomi taking the lead and having some of Yamamoto's power in her blade.

The sneak attack failed.

Kon and Yamamoto both attacked from different sides as well.

This was also a failure, Inaba mimicking Nozomi's power and firing the entirety of the two powers at Yamamoto.

Nozomi jumped in the way and started absorbing power with her sword.

"Foolish child! That sword cannot hold that much power!" Yamamoto chided.

Nozomi didn't move.

The blade began to crack again... until it finally shattered.

Yamamoto shoved Nozomi out of the way and Kon caught her, leaving Yamamoto to counter attack.

An explosion detonated, sending both combatants to the ground.

Kon put Nozomi down and she walked over to Yamamoto.

"Why would you save me... 'Just a mod soul'?"

"I would not allow a child to protect me... and you are still a lady." He passed out...then Inaba rose, battered but combat -worthy.

Kon stepped in front of Nozomi.

"You stay the hell away from her! I"ll cut you down. I've never been more intent on killing in all my life!" The mod soul growled.

Inaba laughed. "You're a mod soul as well, right? Well, we're two halves of the same mod soul."

Kon's eyes widened. "What...Nozomi...Is this true?"

"Yes. I-we- were the first mod soul ever created."

"That's fine. It means we have something in common. Nozomi," Kon started.

"Huh?"

"Run."

Kon dashed forward and impaled Inaba with his sword.

"AOI GETSUGA, FULL POWER!"

The explosion engulfed them both as Nozomi ran.

X

Ichigo smirked under his mask;

with his spiritual pressure undetectable by even the Soul Society's best sensors, he had sneaked into the prison with ease. Now he approached the single room where Aizen was locked away.

Taking advice from his inner hollow, he picked the lock with his claws.

He unstrapped the gag in Aizen's mouth.

"Who's there? More mortals to judge me?"

"Black Fifteen." Growled out Ichigo, a pun-like code based on his name.

"Kurosaki Ichigo? Well, well this is certainly a surprise. Have you come to me because the Soul Society finally realized that you too, also a trancendent being, are also a threat?"

"...Not yet."

"So you foresee it? Just as I did?"

"Shut up Aizen, I don't need your mind games. I'm here to bargain."

"Bargain? With me? My, you MUST be desperate. I'll listen. What are your terms, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"You swear fealty to me and help me find the Vasto Lorde and I'll bust you out of here. They can't sense us, it'll be a walk in the park." Ichigo said.

"Fealty? To you? A mere Hollow?"

"A "mere hollow" who kicked your ass Nine ways to Los Noches if I recall you cocky bastard. And I could do it again if I wanted to."

"...Your agreement sounds fair. I will help you locate the Vasto Lorde if you tell me what you'll do when we have them."

"What you did, but better. That sound about right?"

"Yes, quite. Ichigo, it pleases me to know you've matured so much..."

"Just as you always planned, bla bla bla. God damn, this stuff's sealed with Kido. It'll take me a while."

"We have all the time in the world, Kurosaki Ichigo. After all, we of the immortal realm shall never..."

As Aizen rambled on, Ichigo thought about gagging him again to shut him up.

But if his plan was to work, he'd get used to it.

* * *

><p>Kon pounded the dirt with his fists.<p>

Inaba had taken Nozomi.

He'd played Kon for a fool and taken her.

'I broke my promise...' Thought Kon.

* * *

><p>"Dammit I'm no good at this Kido thing! I can't even get this first seal undone!"<p>

"Calm yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo. I shall teach you in the time we have. First, feel for your power..."

* * *

><p>With Urahara's help, Kon was able to infiltrate soul society and reach Nozomi.<p>

He looked at her inside a glass cylinder before running over to a computer.

"Alright, alright he said to do this... "

he was then hit in the back of the head and made contact with the monitor.

He stumbled back and saw Regai Nemu.

"Shit..." The computer flashed red. "Looks like I'll have to get you out the old fashioned way, Nozomi."

"You will not be releasing her." Stated the fake Nemu.

"Watch me. Rip the moon, Zainengetsu!" He transformed his blade and slammed it into the tube.

The glass barely cracked.

"What?"

"You can't break that glass." informed Regai Nemu.

"I can break you though." One stroke from his sword killed the Regai.

Kon panicked. "What to do, what to do. Oh yeah, that might work."

He went Bankai and charged a Getsuga in his blade before striking the glass.

It shattered and he caught Nozomi.

"Are you alright?"

"..You're too late. He already took my power. He'll be unstoppable now." Nozomi replied.

"I don't give a damn. You're safe, that's what matters!"

"He'll take over the real world!" Nozomi argued.

"No he won't. I won't let him! Then I'll take you back and you'll be able to live how you want!" Kon yelled confidently.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I know Ichigo would say the same thing."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you're right this is easy." Said Ichigo as he broke the last seal.<p>

"You always have been an exceptional individual, Kurosaki Ichigo. Now undo the bonds."

Ichigo removed all the bonds with a stroke of his sword.

Aizen stood up and stretched. His power had re-stabilized into his first form past chrysalis stage.

He rubbed his wrists and cracked his shoulders.

"Thank you ,Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Stay here while I deal with something. Feel that Reiatsu? That's Inaba. Once he's dead, I'll come back and create a Gargantua and we'll escape to Hueco Mundo. Got it?"

"I understand, Kurosaki Ichigo. I shall await your return." Aizen said with his infamous smirk.

"Thanks for the kido training I guess. Hope you don't mind, I'm going to borrow that move you used." Ichigo said.

"Hado #90? Impressive Ichigo."

Ichigo vanished.

* * *

><p>Kon had made his way to Sokyoku Hill and had begun combat against Inaba in his new form. He had gotten younger and thinner.<p>

Kon was about to fire a full strength Aoi Getsuga when he froze; his Reiatsu had destabilized for a final time. His robes turned white and he fell to the ground.

"So, there was nothing to you more than that? Oh well. Now you _die-!_"

"S_eeping crest of turbidity. Arrogant vessel of lunacy! Boil forth and deny! Grow numb and flicker! Disrupt sleep! Crawling queen of iron! Eternally self-destructing doll of mud! Unite! Repulse! Fill with soil and know your own powerlessness!_ HADO NUMBER 90! Kurohitsugi!"

The outline of a violet-black box appeared around Inaba's new form, then solidified.

When the box faded away, Inaba's new form hit the dirt. Behind him a ways was none other than Ichigo Kurosaki.

He was wearing something different however; the cloak he had worn when he saved Rukia.

The upper half of his jacket had been taken off and hung limp around his waist.

"...Ichigo?" said Rukia. "Was that... Kido? A level 90 Kido?"

"I've been training," he lied. "I figured with my new control over my spiritual pressure I could do it. I just used one I knew the incantation for."

He looked at Kon. "Kon, take Nozomi back to the real world. Live well. And keep my body safe until I return for it."

"Where are you going?" Asked Kon.

"I'm going to Hueco Mundo. Where else?" He opened a Gargantua and vanished.

* * *

><p>Back in the prison area, the Gargantua opened again.<p>

"So have you completed your business here?" Aizen asked patiently.

"Yeah. Come on, we're leaving."

The two stepped into the Gargantua and it closed.

* * *

><p>Upon their arrival, Ichigo didn't leave the Gargantua.<p>

"Stay. Right. Here. I've got some business in the Real World to deal with before I come back."

"Very well. Do not keep me waiting, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

><p>Ichigo reappeared outside of Orihime's house.<p>

She opened the door when he knocked on it.

"Ichigo! Where-!"

He grabbed her hand. "You're coming with me."

The gargantua opened and the two were pulled in.

* * *

><p>Aizen smiled upon their arrival.<p>

"You brought this girl?"

Orihime's eyes were wide. "A-Aizen..."

She looked up at Ichigo. "Don't tell me..."

"Don't take it the wrong way, Orihime. I'm not with him... _he's _with _me_."

"I-I don't-!"

"I'll explain later, Orihime. We need to get to Los Noches."

He picked her up in his arms bridal style and vanished into Sonido, followed by Aizen and his own fast movement technique.

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra had been talking to Halibel when the doors to the room they were in opened.<p>

Ichigo entered with Orihime by his side.

"He's agreed to aid me."

The two stepped out of the way to reveal...

"Geetings, by _dear _Espada."

Aizen was back.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 8<p>

Holy shit, Aizen is back, Ichigo's gone traitor, and Kon (might) have a girlfriend?

This is the chapter where shit went down.

Kon's unique Getsuga, "Aoi Getsuga" means "Blue Moon Fang", and its aura looks like the one Final Ichigo has in Bleach: Soul Ressurecion (look it up on Youtube if you don't know).

Ichigo has already mentioned his control over his power, hence his ability to fire Cero without it going off in his face.

Aizen is the form he was before becoming Butterflaizen, stage one (the one right after the crysalis stage)

Next time:

Orihime's fear; the hunt for the Vasto Lorde!


	9. Welcome to the Other Side

Chapter 9

Welcome to the Other Side

"You have no right to call any of us _your _anything. You lost that right when Ichigo Kurosaki defeated you." stated Ulquiorra."

"Alright you two, no fighting. Aizen, on the way here you mentioned having a way to find the Vasto Lorde?" Ichigo interviened.

"Yes, Ichigo I did. Come with me, I shall show you myself." Aizen calmly replied.

"Good." Ichigo looked to Ulquiorra. "Watch Orihime. Don't let her leave this place."

"Understood." Replied the Arrancar.

* * *

><p>After a long amount of walking, Aizen led them to his old quarters.<p>

He pressed his hand against a wall and the Hogyoku reacted.

A panel appeared and slid into the floor.

"This, " Aizen began, "Is where the secret lies."

The two went up the staircase.

In the middle of the room was a table with a layer of crystal over the top.

"This is a map of Hueco Mundo. Over it is a layer of Soul Crystal. When fed spirit energy," He walked over to the table, prompting Ichigo to go on the other side "It will reveal the location of whatever kind of being the user wishes. However, it reacts stronger and more accurately if the same spirit energy as the one carried by the target is used. Go ahead, try it."

Ichigo cautiously placed his hand on the crystal and focused his energy there.

Several dozen red dots appeared.

"Those are Menos. However, not _all _Vasto Lorde. This was the only reading I could get myself." Aizen explained. "Focus on any spiritual pressure that feels like your Inner Hollow."

Ichigo did as instructed and the number decreased to twelve.

"There you have it, Ichigo."

"So which is closest?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen pointed to one of the dots. "That one would be nearest. What will you do? Ask them nicely to join your ranks? Try and explain it to them?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

Aizen chuckled. "You have grown Ichigo, and yet you are still so, so naive. Hollow respond to power Ichigo. Prove your superiority, and they will follow. That is how I recruited most of my Arrancar. They knew I was strong, and so they followed my lead."

"So I have to beat him in a fight?" Ichigo asked.

"Correct. Now, as to whether you want Arrancar or not is up to you. I will gladly use my powers to transform them if you so wish." Aizen said with his usual charisma.

"I'll get back to you on that one. Right now I have to find this Vasto Lorde." Ichigo removed his hand and the map went dark again. He walked back the way he came.

"Get comfortable, Aizen. You're going to be staying here a long time."

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>The soul society was in pandemonium.<p>

They had discovered Aizen missing and gone into red alert.

Currently, the Captains were holding an emergency meeting.

"Who could have possibly gotten past all our guards without being located?" Fumed Soi Fon "Even the most skilled Shinigami or Arrancar couldn't have slipped past our guards, let alone our technology unnoticed!"

Ukitake had an idea of who it was, and what their motive was, but he didn't say a word. Especially if it was all over _that_.

After some discussion, the Captains disbanded.

The white haired captain was half way back to his squad's barracks when Shunsui caught up with him.

"You know it was him too, don't you?"

Ukitake nodded. "Yes. I feel it is all my fault as well. I knew he would figure out the purpose of the Combat Pass eventually, but then..."

"He had his 'makeover'." Shunsui finished.

"Yes... He's probably just scared of what would happen to him or his friends if he stayed."

"You're probably right. I just hope he doesn't do something stupid. From what I heard he's become a bit more cold and distant than he used to be."

"Do you think... maybe... I could be going out on a limb... but... was he a sleeper agent for Aizen this entire time?" Ukitake mused.

"Nah, the kid ain't like that. He's as you said, scared and confused. I can't think of any way for you to talk to him without getting him angry."

"Then why free Aizen?"

Shunsui thought for a moment.

"Oh no. I think I figured out what he's doin'."

Ukitake's heart skipped a beat. "What?"

"He's tryin' to find hollows. More specifically, _those _hollows."

"Oh no... this is awful! I have to find a way to reach him before he does something he'll regret!"

"Calm down, Ukitake. We have to keep this hush-hush until it gets resolved. I think if he just brings back Aizen everything'll be just fine. No harm no foul, right?"

"I hope so..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo let out a roar of challenge. He didn't like doing it; sounded so... animal.<p>

But he got a response.

He then saw a blur dart past him.

"You're one of the Vasto Lorde, am I correct?" Ichigo said.

"So what if I am? You don't have any strength at all." Replied a vaguely feminine voice, thick with the watery echo of a hollow's.

"I wouldn't suggest you underestimate me. I," he began. "am the one who defeated Souske Aizen."

"Really? Cause' I don't feel any spiritual pressure from you at all."

"You _can't _feel it unless I lower it to a level you can comprehend. Not that I'm bragging or anything." Ichigo replied with a smirk

Silence. Then a famiar sound; a Cero charging.

Ichigo whipped around and charged his own Cero, overwhelming the Vasto Lorde's Cero easily.

"So you've got a tough Cero eh? Well let's see how you like THIS!"

He saw a maroon blur come at him.

He raised his right hand and caught a punch.

The being was about six and a half feet tall, with maroon skin.

Her hands were covered in bone and the fingers ended in claws.

Her feet also were tipped with bony claw.

Over her chest was a bony plate that wrapped over her shoulders.

Navy fur stuck out from under the bone over her shoulders, covering the deltoids.

Her forearms had bone gauntlets , and fur stuck out from under them as well.

Her shins had guards as well, similar to the guards on her forearms.

A catlike tail that ended with a navy tip sprouted from her lower back.

Her mask covered her mouth, nose, and cheeks. It had a set of feline-esque teeth etched into it.

She had long, navy hair with bangs that covered her left eye completely that ran down past her waist.

The most interesting feature, Ichigo thought, were two cat ears that were tipped with navy on the back.

"What's your name, Vasto Lorde?"

"Felicia Sangrenato. The last name You'll ever HEAR!" She swung a kick at Ichigo, who blocked it with ease.

"If it'll make things easier, I'll drop my spiritual pressure. I might kill you though." Ichigo replied with a sigh.

"Go ahead and-GUH!" Felicia fell to her knees, gasping for air as Ichigo dropped his spiritual pressure.

"C-can't...breathe..."

"Do you see now? I'm stronger than you. Now are you going to let me talk or are you going to suffocate?"

He sighed and raised his spiritual pressure to its maximum, freeing her of it.

The Vasto Lorde gasped for air.

Ichigo crossed his arms, waiting for her to catch her breath.

"What's your answer?"

"What do you want?" Replied the catlike Hollow.

"I'm gathering the Vasto Lorde under myself. Soul society is planning to betray me." Ichigo paused. "One of the captains once told me that if _Aizen _had ten or more Vasto Lorde under his command, Soul Society would be doomed."

"I heard about his antics a while back, and I don't plan on taking orders from anyone else! Not even you!"

"Please reconsider. It's not like I'm going to confine you to Los Noches as he did. I don't care what you do in your free time, but I want to know if you'd help me if I asked later? I also have... means.. to preform the process that makes hollow Arrancar, giving them greater strength in case you're interested.'

"So you won't be having us running errands or anything stupid like that? No observation or intelligence gathering missions? And we can do whatever we want otherwise?" Felicia was skeptical.

"All I need is some insurance. They won't fuck with me if they know I have all of you backing me up."

"What do we do if they decide to fuck with you anyway?"

"We burn Soul Society to the ground."

"...Alright. I'm in. Now what was this about more power?"

* * *

><p>Kon sighed. School was boring. The highlight of his day was getting home to see Nozomi.<p>

Orihime was taking some sort of leave, Rukia had gone back to soul society (not that he could SEE her anymore) and everyone else was...everyone else!

He decided he'd doodle in his notebook as the teacher explained something that was common sense to him.

It turned into a picture of him killing a crudely drawn hollow and Nozomi swooning over his awesomeness.

* * *

><p>"It is good to see you again, Orihime Inoue." Said Ulquiorra, trying his best at conversation.<p>

"Yes..it's nice to see you too." Orihime's mind, however, was on Ichigo. She was still trying to figure out what had happened.

Why was Ichigo with Aizen? Why was he trying to find hollows? Why had he brought her here?

She looked up at the doors when they opened.

Ichigo entered, followed by a catlike Hollow, somewhat shorter than him.

"Alright, listen up. This is Felicia Sangrenato, our first new ally and...friend." He added the last word carefully.

"Everyone get along, or I'll be forced to knock some heads around. Understand?" Ichigo said with authority.

Everyone nodded.

"Come on, Felicia. You said you wanted to become an arrancar, right?" Ichigo led her to Aizen's quarters.

"I have the first one. Get your ass out here."

Aizen walked down the staircase from the map room.

"Welcome back, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo shoved Felicia to her knees.

"Do it."

"As you wish."

Aizen raised his hand and the Hogyoku in his chest glowed.

Felicia's body was covered in bandages and then a glass-like box appeared around her.

The box glowed with a bright light and Ichigo covered his eyes.

When the light finished a young woman was where the Vasto Lorde had been before.

"So that's how you did it..." Ichigo's skin turned red under his mask.

She was naked.

He swiftly thrust his hollow in control of his eyes, his moral code being greater than that of his hollow's.

"**Hello! Wow you actually did somethin' nice for me king! I'm touched, really."**

"It's not my fault your morals are messed up," added Ichigo in his mind.

"**Now that you understand that, how about lettin' me have control of our body so I can... "Initiate" our new "friend"?"**

Ichigo groaned; he was as bad as Kon... no he was WORSE than Kon.

Ichigo realized that his lapse in control had given his hollow the time to rip control away from him. Seeing as his body was fueled mostly by his hollow powers, he figured his hollow would get what was coming to him after the stunt Ichigo thought he was about to pull.

This was a mistake.

"**Outta the way, ya egomaniac." **Instructed Hollow Ichigo as he shoved Aizen aside.

"**Hey there. I'd introduce myself but I don't have a name. All you need to know is that this form is _my _form. Sure it's Ichigo's body, but the form is mine."**

"What are you then?" Felicia asked, standing up.

"**I'm his true instinct. I'm also what they call his "Inner Hollow". Ya see, Ichigo here's not a hollow, _I _am, Vasto Lorde to be precise. The only reason he got this strong is because of _me._"**

"Really? Then what is Ichigo?"

"**Vizard. Soul Reaper with Hollow powers. Perfect Vizard to be exact, like the opposite of what you are, a perfect Arrancar. Ya see, Ichigo here has this thing for the readhead ya saw comin' in. _I _on the other hand have better taste."**

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Felicia said, a dare in and of itself.

"**Depends on what you want the implications to be, babe."** His hollow smirked as the same portion of his mask faded away as Ichigo's had earlier, revealing his trademark smirk.

'Are you TRYING to get me involved in a love triangle here?' Ichigo fumed inside his head.

**'Tch. Hardly. We can just take turns. Set up a schedule or some shit. You get your girl, I get my girl, everyone's happy! Technically they don't have to share _you or me_!'**

Ichigo sighed.

"I'm not quite used to this new form yet. Maybe you could... teach me the finer points?"

**'HAHAHA... OH Ichigo this is hilarious! I'm going to get laid before you even leave the damn gates!'**

'Not on my watch!' Icigo stole back control and his mask reformed.

"You and my hollow can have some time alone later." Ichigo growled. "Right now, I'll have Halibel escort you to your quarters."

Felicia sighed. "You must be the boring one. Fine."

"And put some goddamn clothes on!"

"**Ichigo is there something you aren't telling us?"**

'Eh?'

"**Well I AM the anti you... maybe you're just pretending to like Orihime to escape the fact that you're secretly-!"**

'Shut up right now. I'm NOT gay."

"**I don't know... you even got to see Yorouichi naked... twice might I add. Seriously, you've gotta be gay."**

'Shut up." Ichigo gave his hollow a "shove" and he began falling continuously.

"**!"**

"Speaking about clothes, I'd like to find something more...fitting." Ichigo said to Aizen.

"Ah, there are a number of different styles the Arrancar wear... perhaps you'd like one of them?"

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had selected an outfit that was visually similar to Aizen's original outfit, with red inside the jacket instead of violet.<p>

"It looks good on you. Very fitting for an Immortal Being such as-!"

"Cut the Immortal shit out already, Souske. I know I'm all powerful, I don't need you reminding me. And as long as we're working together, call me Ichigo, not that official sounding bullshit, alright?"

"Very well, Ichigo."

"Glad we can see eye to eye...As for the rest of you! Arrancar created prior to my arrival aren't eligible to be Captains of any of the squads. You'll be our equivalent to Squad Zero. You're the most experiences at being...well..arrancar. You answer to Souske. Despite what he looks, he went through a hollow-like transformation himself. He's in charge of you, but I set the rules here. You aren't required to obey any commands of his unless you are in combat. You will follow the standards of the previous Espada-Fraccion setup. I know there are arrancar still here in Los Noches. How you manage them is up to you."

Ichigo looked to Felicia.

"What's your specialty? I know you're fast, but that's not specified enough. If you can't answer, go train a bit, figure it out. You, unlike the old Espada, will pick a Lieutenant. Then together you will pick up to eighteen more Arrancar to be your Officers. Once we have that set up we'll be good to go. I myself will be taking position of Captain Commander, and leader of Squad One."

"Then who will be _your _Lieutenant, Captain-Commander Ichigo?" Asked Aizen.

"Nel."

Tia was surprised. "What? This child?"

"You'll see. Orihime! Use your powers on Nel's mask." Ichigo commanded. It was obvious he was getting used to barking orders.

"Right. I reject!" She used her powers on Nel's mask.

There was a flash of light and Nelleil Tu Odelschwanck stood again, grown.

"I'm assuming you still remember my declaration, Lieutenant Odelschwanck?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes sir. I'm honored."

"We all know how hot headed I can get. I need someone who can keep a level head and out-think me at all times. As for everyone else, you're free to go. Except you two," He pointed to Nel and Orihime. "Come with me. We have to talk."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the old "palace" of the Primera Espada, Ichigo looked around.<p>

"Well, it's colorful. But it isn't my style. I'll have to change this."

He noticed the lack of true furniture, aside from the table in the center and some shelves.

Instead, there were three bean bag chairs.

Ichigo managed to settle in without slashing it open with his claws and invited the two to do the same.

"You both have quite a few questions I'm sure. Some like 'what happened to you' and 'why are you working with Aizen?'. I'll listen. You two decide who asks first." Ichigo said, letting the bean bag chair sink under his weight.

The two whispered among each other before looking at Ichigo again.

Orihime raised a hand.

"Orihime. What is it you want to know? Ask anything at all."  
>"...Why did you bring me here?"<p>

"To keep you safe."

"From who?"

"I know you'll have a hard time believing me, but Soul Society."

"What? How could you say something like that?"

"They're going to betray me. The Combat Pass I was carrying up until now? It was created to absorb, control, and analyze my spirit energy. They were tracking me this whole time, watching my moves. Then I transcended, like Aizen did. Except I went further. They got scared of me, I know it. They're going to try and kill me in any way possible. I knew blackmail would be a good way to do it, so I took the precaution of bringing you here. I don't want them hurting you, Orihime. You're too precious to me to let that happen."

She blushed; he had called her _precious to him_! Her heart was practically jumping out of her chest.

"I think I figured it out, but why are you doing all this?" Nel asked.

"I need a trump card. Captain Hitsugaya once said if Aizen had ten or more Vasto Lorde level arrancar, soul society would be doomed. Don't let the others know, but I don't plan on attacking them; it's a scare tactic. They'll know I'm serious then. That, and with all the arrancar left, it would be good to have some order around here."

"But why Aizen?" Asked Orihime.

"I needed him. He had the Hogyoku, and that is how to create Perfect Arrancar. I wanted no mistakes in creating Arrancar. That, and he taught me how to control my power to use Kido. I used the Black Coffin on Inaba thanks to his teaching. Besides, if he steps out of line, he's weaker now so I can beat him back into line. And if you're worried about soul society's reaction, I plan on returning him once I'm done with him. Easy as that."

"I suppose you've been waiting for me to ask, but how did you get that form?" Neliel questioned.

"Part in thanks to my Inner Hollow, part in thanks to Ulquiorra, and part in thanks to Orihime. Ulquiorra had killed me. Almost anyway. Orihime tried desperately to save me I'm sure, and I heard her voice. Then, before I could carve Ulquiorra's body, Uryu stepped in and brought me back to my senses. So, here I am."

He stood up.

"Neliel, your quarters are over there." Ichigo pointed to an adjacent room. "Orihime, since this place was built for Fraccion, there's an extra room. It's yours."

Then a knock came on Ichigo's door.

"Enter."

Aizen stood in the doorway.

"What is it, Souske?"

"There's someone here to see you."

"Really now? Who?"

"A soul reaper named Rukia Kuchki."

* * *

><p>Ichigo walked up to the short soul reaper.<p>

"What business brings you to Hueco Mundo, Soul Reaper?"

"Ichigo.. it's me! You won't even call me by name?"

"You are a Soul Reaper. I am a Hollow. We are enemies. The fact I know you is the only reason I haven't had you locked away. .?"

Rukia was hurt, but opened a folded piece of paper and cleared her throat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki,

I am terribly sorry for this misunderstanding. I know you're afraid. I know you're confused. I would like to meet with you in person to discuss the Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass in detail.

I understand you are trying to build a hollow equivalent to the Gotei 13. This is my theory, anyways. I wouldn't mind discussing this with you as well; it interests me greatly, and promises hope for some

peaceful coexistence between hollows and soul reapers... higher level ones at least... Arrancar included. I am on your side! I know it was you who freed Aizen, and I think I know why. But back to

the topic at hand. I would like to arrange a meeting on middle ground, at Karakura town. You may bring as many of your soldiers as you wish; I will come alone. Any other soul reapers who arrive have followed me.

Thank you for your time,

Jushiro Ukitake"

Ichigo was silent for a minute, then replied "Tell Captain Ukitake his words do not fall on deaf ears. I will meat him at Karakura Community Park in two days in the living world at noon. You are excused, Rukia Kuchki." Ichigo tapped the air and opened a Gargantua.

"This will take you back. Just run straight."

"...Thank you, Ichigo." Rukia solemnly walked into the portal.

As he walked back he was met by his Lieutenant.

"What did she want?"

"Captain Ukitake and I have a meeting arranged. I'm taking you and Ulquiorra as insurance. Go inform him."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Ichigo stepped out of the Gargantua, followed by Ulquiorra and Neliel.<p>

He inhaled the fresh air in the park. Sure enough, there was Ukitake, waiting.

"Hello, Ichigo."

"Don't call me by my first name, Captain. Let's get down to business. What could you tell me about the Combat Pass I don't already know?"

"Please, sit." Ichigo did so cautiously, motioning his cohorts to stay standing.

"Now, the combat pass was-!"

"Created to observe, restrict and analyze my power. I know that." Ichigo interrupted.

"...Yes. I hadn't planned on... this... happening to you. When the Research and Development Department got a hold of the data, they started to worry about you. You became dangerous to them."

"And you don't find me dangerous?"

"No. You're like a small child; you feel alone and confused. There's nobody like you in the human world OR soul society. So you went to Hueco Mundo."

"Yeah. I did go to Hueco Mundo."

"And you started to build an army, an arrancar Replica of the Gotei 13, am I correct?"

"..." Ichigo didn't answer.

"What are you going to do with your "Hollow Gotei 13" when you get it together, Ichigo?"

"If I tell you, they'll force you to tell them."

"I won't. Even if I have to die."

"It's insurance. I don't actually plan on attacking the Soul Society unless they make the first move. Now that I know you weren't in on it... I'll have them spare you. NO, I'll make sure you're spared myself. If it comes to that."

"Thank you. You're still the kind young man I remember. You may look like a Hollow. You may call yourself a hollow. But as long as you have a heart, you're still Ichigo Kurosaki."

Then Ukitake changed the subject. "Who are your friends?"

"They aren't my friends, they're my subordinates. The one with the green hair is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. She's my Lieutenant. The one with the black hair is Ulquiorra Cifer. He's under Aizen's command."

"And what is your rank, Ichigo?"

"I'm Captain-Commander of course. Hollows only know power. I'm strongest, I'm highest rank."

Ukitake had noticed a twinge of sadness in Neliel's expression when Ichigo called her his "subordinate".

"Does this make you happy, Ichigo? You had friends here. You have friends here. You even have a few in the Soul Society, like me or Rukia. Did you not notice? She got a promotion."

"...Really?"

"She's my Lieutenant now."

"Thats..." Ichigo froze. He didn't feel joy for his old friend... he should feel that, right?

Ukitake saw him flinch and decided to change topics again.

"I know you took Orihime Inoue also. Why her? You had many friends here as well, even family. Out of all of them, you chose one girl. Why?"

"I..."

**'Dammit king, get out of the way!' **His hollow shoved into control.

" **It's cause he's in love with her." **

"You aren't Ichigo, are you?"

"**Nice guess. No, I'm his Inner Hollow. Before you blame me for ruining his life, I SAVED his life. Ulquiorra had him practically dead, then I combined my powers with his desires to turn him into this thing and save us both. Oh yeah, an' Orihime too. Not that I care about her."**

"You don't act like any hollow I've ever seen."

"**Course I don't. I'm just half of Ichigo."**

"What do you mean?"

"**Urahara stuck Ichigo in the Shattered Shaft. He started turning into a hollow. I was born. He got his soul reaper powers. I was suppressed. I got stronger. Fought Byakuya. Ichigo beat me in a fight. Here we are. I'm just what Ichigo would be if he had been a second slower."**

"So you feel things like Ichigo?"

"**Yes and no. I don't have any of that goody two shoes save my friends crap. I fight for me and him, because if he goes, I go. I like living, even if it's in this miserable world of rain and buildings that need to be rotated ninety degrees. Look, if you're trying to get me to comfort him, forget it. He's a lost cause. I could try taking over and undoing all the shit he did, but then I'd just wind up stuck in his head again listening to him whine and then get wet because when he gets sad, it pours in his inner world. I'm smarter than Ichigo tho'. I'm everything he's not, and then some. Orihime makes him happy. That's what he wants. HE want to be with her, but he doesn't have the balls to just outright say he likes her! He's come close once or twice, but now he's got us in this mess. Look, Whatever your name is, I don't' care what happens to his emotions, but I know Zanpakto don't agree with hollows well. He's succumbing to hopelessness. I think it might be the mask. I've successfully removed it once or twice, partially, but I can't keep it gone. It's part of the transformation."**

"And there's no way at all to reverse it?"

"**I haven't tried. I'm kind of scared to actually. It might rip us apart. It might turn him back temporarily. I can't say. How about we make a deal, Ukitake? I like those."**

"What do you mean?"

"**If Ichigo can manage to get in a favorable position (no pun intended) to actually get in Orihime's pants, I'll try and revert him back. Then maybe his body will accept his form and we can all go back to living happily ever after."**

"So you're telling me that you want him to have sexual intercourse THAT BAD?"

"**Hell yeah! I don't want us dying a virgin! There is one Arrancar Chick, but she's only interested in me."**

"One moment." He looked over to a nearby tree.

"Rukia, you can come out now."

Rukia, beet red, stepped out from behind a tree.

"**Hey, it's Rukia! You know why Ichigo's being such a dick? It's because he's going through a phase. He's being all depressed because he can't get back in his body and blah de blah de blah. I keep telling him that if he would just ASK Orihime she'd agree, but noooo he gives me his moral bullshit talk. If you're interested ya moron, yer living in the same building with her, so why not just-!" **

Ichigo took control.

"Shut up. You're getting on my nerves again. I tolerated you for a while but then you got quiet I was glad!"

"Ichigo," said Rukia, standing next to Ichigo.

"Wha-!" She kicked him in the ribs.

"GAH! What was that for?"

"You're such a kid Ichigo! You got taller but your brain didn't get any bigger with that transformation! I know how much Orihime likes you! As your mentor, I think you should be open about your feelings! I can't believe I'm agreeing with a hollow, but you need to grow up! You're a healthy young man, are you not?" Rukia had a somewhat comedic face on.

"Geez you old woman, you sound like my dad!" Ichigo replied grumpily.

Then Rukia froze as she had a blade to the front and back of her throat.

The arrancar had reacted to her kick.

"Woah woah, easy! Stand down! It's just horseplay!"

The two arrancar backed off and sheathed their swords.

"Seriously Ichigo, you know nothing about girls! I bet Orihime is in so much pain right now because you keep ignoring her! If you feel the same way then tell her!"

Ichigo stood up and walked back to his companions.

"What if it turns out I'm not all she thought I was?"

"Fool! Doubt makes you weak! You'll never succeed with that attitude."

Ichigo froze. He'd heard those words before.

"Ichi...neve...don't..."

That voice... Zangetsu... he could...

He could barely hear Zangetsu.

"The combat pass was meant to restrain your powers. What if I had something similar created? Or we had Urahara do it?"

"You'd do that? I think it's too late; I can barely hear Zangetsu anymore." Ichigo's shoulders slumped.

Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hair and pulled.

"Ichigo! You're going to march back to Hueco Mundo, confess your feelings to Orhime, and get your soul reaper powers back in front alright? Then you're going to come back and we'll get you back into your body! Understand!"

"Yes yes! Stop pulling my hair, it hurts!"

Ichigo smiled under his mask.

This felt _normal_.

Normal was a good feeling.

Rukia released him.

"I can't just drop everything though; I'll have to cut out on school for a while. If I don't finish what I started then what was the point in starting at all?"

"Perhaps we can meet again some time?" Ukitake suggested.

"Perhaps." Ichigo turned to his cohorts. "Ulquiorra. Neliel. Let's go."

He tapped the air and opened Gargantua.

'If you can still hear me, Zangetsu, I'm trying. I"m trying old friend.'

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 9<p>

Well, it looks like Ichigo's gonna be alright after all.

Or is he?

Now, with the the weight of saving his Soul Reaper powers, finally admitting his feelings to Orihime, and getting back to his old self how will he cope with the pressure?  
>And will Urahara and Ukitake manage to work some technological magic to help Ichigo return to his body?<p>

Next time:

Hopeful Hollow With a Dying Heart! Ichigo's Fate Decided!

ALSO:

Hit me up for a chat sometime!

I always enjoy hearing live from you, the readers!

Chatango: HinamizawaWarGod (Send me a message so I can add you as a friend)

Skype: PimpedOutToast (Just send a friend request; this account is specifically for the account)

Youtube: Homepage on profile


	10. The Silent Hornet and the Noble Hollow

Chapter 10

The Silent Hornet and the Noble Hollow

A week had passed since his meeting with Ukitake.

In that time he had managed to regain his connection to Zangetsu by going to the Menos Forest and killing a few hollows with his sword, mentor, and friend.

Today, however, he had decided to visit the World of the Living to check up on his sisters.

He sensed five reiatsu; Kon was downstairs asleep on the couch, Nozomi was asleep in his room, his sisters asleep in theirs, and his father was awake in his room, out of his body sitting cross legged on his bed.

'Jinzen...' Ichigo thought.

He swiftly dropped his spiritual pressure to the almost absolute minimum, hinting he was there.

He then promptly shot it to maximum; holding it down that far was difficult.

The door opened and his father, in his gigai, stood in the doorway.

"Ichigo," Isshin started. "I've heard you've been...busy."

"Cut the crap, old man. I just wanted to check on Karin and Yuzu. Are they alright?"

Isshin nodded. "They're fine. Don't worry, Ichigo. I don't care what happens, I won't let anything happen to them. They're my own, after all."

"That's good to know."

Isshin frowned. "What's with the outfit?"

"It's a long story. I don't have much time; they're coming."  
>"Who, Ichigo?"<p>

"Second Squad Captain Soi-Fon and some of the stealth force. I felt the Senkaimon open. Go back inside before they think you have something to do with my actions." Ichigo explained.

"Alright. Stay safe, Ichigo. And I hope you know what you're doing."

"So do I sometimes." Ichigo murmured before turning away.

Isshin went back inside and shut the door.

Then several blurs appeared around him; stealth force soldiers.

'But where's Soi-fon-!' He snapped around and caught the stinger-tipped arm about to strike him.

"Captain Soi-Fon."

"Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Are you here because Captain-Commander Yamamoto sent you, or are you here because of your own vendetta? It doesn't matter. I've been looking for a challenge. Then again, I haven't even found the second Vasto Lorde, so..."

"Second..." Soi-Fon narrowed her eyes. "What are you up to, Kurosaki?"

"Maybe I'll tell you, if you can defeat me in combat. Just one rule," Ichigo slid his hand down and crushed Suzumibachi's stinger. "We can't have you using your shikai. That takes all the fun out of it. And call off you soldiers; they wouldn't last a second against me. We need to reduce deaths."

"What?"

"If some new threat comes along, and I'm not there to hold Soul Society's hand, how will you manage, I wonder?"

"Arrogant BRAT!" Soi-Fon launched a kick that sent Ichigo flying sideways.

He stood up and clapped. "Impressive! You're still as tough as ever. This should be fun." Ichigo drew Zangetsu from the cloth around his waist.. then stuck him in the ground.

"Now, let me show you how it's done." He vanished in Sonido and delivered a chop to Soi-Fon's back.

She went tumbling away.

"I could have hit you in the neck with that. Then you'd be a dead woman." Ichigo crossed his arms. "You're not using all your strength. Use Shunko. Impress me."

She growled. "I don't have to impress _you _hollow!" She charged him and landed a kick to his stomach...with no effect.

Ichigo grabbed her ankle and held her upside down in the air.

"Release me you animal!"

"**Now why should I do that?"** Ichigo's voice took a darker tone and the "primary" voice in the mix was higher.

"What... You aren't Ichigo..."

"**No. I'm his inner hollow. All I'm saying is you're a tough one. Ichigo got bored."**

'That insolent...!' Soi-Fon fumed in her head.

"**I have a question for you, Soi-Fon."**

"That's _Captain _Soi-Fon to you, Hollow."

"**You're in no position to bark orders. Now shut up and listen, woman. Ichigo here took this form and beat Aizen with it. Then he came back, helped with the Regai thing. What's so wrong with him? Is it because you're jealous he got to train with your precious 'Lady Yorouichi'?"**

"**Or is there more to it? He's a hollow? No, I'm a hollow. He's a Vizard. New question: If a fruit rots, is it still not the same fruit? When decay takes over, and the fruit loses its ripened form, is it a different fruit, or just the same one?"**

"What the hell are you talking about?" Soi-fon felt dizzy; the blood was rushing to her head.

Hollow Ichigo noticed this and rudely dropped the woman.

"**Now maybe you can think straight. Well? What's the answer?"**

"Is this a riddle?"

"**Now yer' getting' it."**

"I suppose a fruit is still the fruit if it becomes rotten. It's appearance...just..."

"**There you go. Ichigo is still Ichigo, just looks different. We're working on that. Go back to Soul Society. Tell your colleagues that 'The White Strawberry will turn Black when he Courts the Princess who Rejects Reality.' We're leaving."**

Hollow Ichigo tapped the air and a Gargantua opened. He used Chain to return Zangetsu and walked into the portal.

"**Later."**

* * *

><p>Ichigo was given control when they returned to Hueco Mundo.<p>

**'Oi, king! Feel that? That's a Vasto Lorde!'**

'Yeah. Should we go after them?'

**'Why not? Soi-Fon was boring. I have a request: I want to fight it.'**

'EH? Why would I let you do that?'

**'Come on, I never get to have any fun! And you owe me for not giving me that 'alone time' with Felicia.'**

'...Fine.' Ichigo thrust control to his Hollow.

Unfortunately during the swap time, they were hit by a Cero.

"**Shit!" **Hollow Ichigo rose and searched for his opponent.

Upon locating it, the crazed alter ego charged, laughing maniacally.

His hollow grinned as his fist met the jaw of a Vasto Lorde.

This one was male.

The Vasto Lorde was colored brown, and had brown fur over his chest, shoulders, and everywhere between his waist and knees.

He had twin wings that sprouted from his back, similar to a bat's.

His legs were triple- jointed like a horse's hind legs, ending in hooves.

His mask covered his head except for the back, where long, messy dirty blonde hair flowed from.

From its lower back sprouted a reptilian tail that split in two near the end.

He had two horns that shot back from the sides of his mask, which had no visible mouth and slanted eye holes.

His eyes weren't the normal hollow yellow; instead they were similar to a snake's.

The beast asked something in a foreign tongue, with a Jersey accent.

"**Eh?"**

'That's English, Hollow. Let me talk.'

**'Che! Fine.'**

Thankfully all those hours studying had given Ichigo decent enough English skills.

"Sorry... my friend here doesn't speak English. I can speak a bit, but try to keep it simple, okay?"

"I see..." the hollow said. "You seem a bit less...violent than the other one."

"The same applies to you. My name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I only know my surname from the 'legends' I've heard; it's Leeds"

"How do you know it was about you?"

"I was born this way. Not as in transformed, as in born; my mother and father were human."

"I'm not totally a hollow either. I was born a Human, but I got soul reaper and hollow powers later on. You know what an arrancar is, right?"

"A ran what?"

"They're hollows who take the form and powers of a soul reaper. Which reminds me, I'm getting a group together to mimic the Gotei 13 from the Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. Are you interested?"

"The form of a soul reaper... That sounds wonderful."

"Maybe you can tell me about yourself on the way."

"Alright. I suppose I should start from the beginning..."

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1735 if I remember right. I vaguely remember being born a normal, human child. Then I remember nothing for a few seconds. When I came back to a "conscious" state I felt an extreme hunger.<em>

_I looked around. There were many humans. I attacked the one on the bed first, killing her and devouring her soul. Then I cleared the room of the few other humans and smashed open a door. They all cowered._

_Memories of the souls I had devoured began to come back to me; one recognized a man negatively, so I took his first before killing the rest in the room. As memories that were not my own flooded my mind,_

_I began to feel something strange. IT was sadness; the ones I had killed were my family. Horrified, I looked for escape, seeing a strange looking brick tunnel, I used my form to escape. For centuries I roamed that landscape._

_I eventually made a name for myself; apparently humans could see me. Then the hunger came back. I began eating more and more humans as they hunted me down. Some for the kill, some for a flash from a strange_

_black box... it didn't matter. Eventually I made my way to Hueco Mundo and got a taste for hollows. It was then that I also made a vow never to eat a human again._

* * *

><p>"That's odd. What's more odd is that normal humans could see you." Ichigo commented.<p>

"Really? I'm from the place in the "United States" called "New Jersey". I have a nickname there," the hollow said.

"What's that?"

"The Jersey Devil."

Ichigo had heard rumors from Keigo, who _insisted_ he was real.

The two then arrived at Los Noches.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened the door and did a small Reiatsu flare.<p>

The Arrancar he had gathered arrived.

"Everyone," he said in Japanese, "This is Leeds. He's unique in a number of ways, first and foremost he can only speak English. I guess I'll have to get something to help him learn Japanese."

He turned back to Leeds. "Come with me," Ichigo commanded in English.

"Right."

* * *

><p>"Aizen," Ichigo said upon arrival. "I heard rumors the Hogyoku grants the wishes of those around it. What if I wanted him to be able to speak Japanese when he becomes an Arrancar?"<p>

"He doesn't already? That's possible. I just need to will it so." Aizen replied.

"Do it." Ichigo shoved Leeds onto his hands and knees. The Vasto Lorde was wrapped in bandages and the process began.

When it was finished, a male with messy shoulder length brown hair, red eyes that matched those of his pre-arrancar form, and Caucasian skin was in place of the monster that had been. His mask had been reduced to the lower right half of his face,and covered half his mouth.

Leeds ran his hands over his face slowly.

"This is..." He said in English.

"Can you understand me?" Ichigo asked in Japanese.

"Oddly... yes. I can." Leeds replied. He looked to Aizen. "Is this your doing?"

"Why yes it is. Are you satisfied with the results?"

"Very. Thank you." Leeds replied.

"Let's get you some clothes," Ichigo motioned to the door.

* * *

><p>Leeds had decided upon a very western appearance, based on his last long trip there in 1909.<p>

He wore a white trenchcoat and slacks, with black loafers.

"It's...different." Commented Ichigo.

"Yes, you "Japanese" certainly dress different than Americans do." His had a sword on his back, the strap for the sheathe looped over his torso.

"So do you have any kind of specialty? Something you're very good at?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes actually I do. I've evaded capture by the rest of the United states for almost three centuries. I have the ability to "melt" into shadows as well."

"Very well. You're Captain of Squad 2. Let me introduce you to everyone else." Ichigo motioned to the group of arrancar (and Orihime) in front of him.

Nel's old Fraccion had taken on their old forms, and now functioned under Ichigo as third and fourth seat, respectively.

"You've met Aizen, Captain of Squad Zero. I'm Captain-Commander and Captain of Squad 1. The one with the ram's horns on her mask is my Lieutenant, Neliel. The one with the cat ears is Felicia. Her aggressive personality puts her in charge of Squad Eleven. Ulquiorra is the one with the black hair. He's with Aizen in Squad Zero. Tia's the next one, the blonde in the..."exotic" outfit. She's also with Aizen's squad. The one in all white with the mask covering the lower half of his face is Pesche, my third seat. The one next to him is Dondochakka, my fourth seat. Lastly we have the only human here, and my friend, Orihime. Welcome to the 13 Kotei museihu."

"Imperial...Anarchy?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I'll have Pesche show you to your quarters."

Ichigo then turned to Orihime. "Orihime, will you come with me? We need to talk. Alone."

She nodded and ran over to him.

* * *

><p>After some walking, they arrived in the desert area of Los Noches. Ichigo looked up to the hole in the ceiling.<p>

He picked up Orihime bridal style.

"Hold on." He vanished into sonido.

* * *

><p>When the arrived on the roof, Ichigo set her down.<p>

"I think the term for this is called 'coming full circle'." Ichigo mused.

"What do you mean?"

"It was here I took this form. It's here that I hope to lose it."

"What do you mean?" Orihime's heart skipped a beat; would Ichigo be able to go back to how he used to look?

"Orihime. Have you ever heard of events that change a person? Forcing them to grow up in a way?"

"Yes...What are you trying to say, Ichigo?"

"That's what happened to me. When you saw me out on that soccer field, I realized there were certain things I couldn't feel anymore. One of them was heartache." Ichigo paused, letting his words sink in. "I realiazed then that I had to discard my childish ignrance... my naievety. I had to grow up."

He walked over to the small dent in the ground where he had once had Ulquiorra pinned, memories that weren't his flooding his mind.

"I want to try something. If this doesn't work, I'll have to resort to plan B. Ulquiorra! Come out."

The Arrancar appeared from behind a pillar, in Segunda Etapa.

"I'm going to fight Ulquiorra again. This time, I'm going to have my intelligence. Orihime, where was I when I transformed?"

She reluctantly pointed to a spot on the ground, dried blood caking on it.

Ichigo walked over to it and motioned Orihime to follow.

"Sit where you were. We're going to reenact this entire scene if I had been in my right mind. Know you'll be in real danger; I've told Ulquiorra to shoot to kill so to speak. You being here won't affect his aim. Just play along." Ichigo said, removing the upper portion of his clothing.

"A-alright..."

Ichigo stood in the spot where he was. He'd never been a good actor, but he was going to do this.

He looked and noticed a nick in the ground. He tossed Zangetsu practically right next to it, embedding his blade in the ground.

"What's the word movie directors use? Action, right? Yeah. Action."

Ichigo let out a growl.

Ulquiorra circled. "You can't be alive. How have you taken that form? Who are you?"

Ichigo lowered his right hand and called for his blade.

"I can't say how I took this form," Ichigo started. "But I can tell you; I'm still Ichigo Kurosaki. I also said that it isn't that I want to beat you; I _have _to beat you."

He swung the blade down, generating a gust of wind that started to blow Orihime away...until Ichigo grabbed her wrist.

"Stay here, Orihime. It'll all be over soon."

He then let out a fearsome roar.

Ulquiorra raised his finger and charged a Cero Oscuras.

Ichigo lowered his horns and charged a full power Cero Gigante.

The two blasts fired and Ichigo's overpowered Ulquiorra's easily.

The ensuing explosion sent a wave of heat flowing over the roof and a cloud of smoke billowing into the air.

The two shot out of the smoke at once.

"This can't be. A mere Human cannot fire a Cero." Ulquiorra commented.

"Unfortunately, I'm not 'just' a mere human." Ichigo let out a low growl. "I'm a Vizard." He charged another Cero, which Ulquiorra managed to stop with his own.

The Arrancar managed to move away but lost Ichigo...who appeared behind him.

As he turned around, Ichigo grabbed his arm and sliced it clean off... before hitting the Espada over the head with it. "I figured I left you 'out on a limb' so I decided to 'lend you a hand'."

"**King I know you're acting but that was HORRIBLE!" **complained his hollow.

"...I have to agree with your hollow. That was truly an awful joke.'

Ichigo ignored them ,staying in character.

Ulquiorra looked own at his arm, willing it to regrow.

"My greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but my regeneration."

"Perfect. That just means I'll have to chop you up until there's nothing left to regenerate." Ichigo said simply.

"You'll never beat me if you stop to stare after tearing off one arm." Ulquiorra stated.

He then drew his hands together. A ball of energy formed which extended into a spear as Ulquiorra pulled his hands outward.

"Lanza De Relampago."

"So your ultimate technique is a glow stick?"

"Stay away from me." Ulquiorra commanded. "I would prefer not to set this off near me."

He threw the spear.. and Ichigo sidestepped with Sonido.

"I missed. It truly is hard to control."

"You didn't miss. I dodged."

"Impossible. No Flash Step is that quick."

"What if I didn't use flash step?"

"A mere human cannot have possibly done what you are suggesting."

"You should stop calling me that."

Ulquiorra summoned another Lanza and prepared to throw it.. when Ichigo vanished in another Sonido, appearing behind Ulquiorra.

"Do you believe me now?"

Ichigo swung his blade vertically, which Ulquiorra blocked with his Lanza.

However, the Espada went sliding backwards.

Ichigo took to the skies using his Reiatsu to create a "platform" under his feet.

Ulquiorra got about halfway to him... before Ichigo disappeared again.

"Payback's a bitch." Ichigo said coldly as he grabbed Ulquiorra's neck and dragged him along the side of a massive pillar.

Ichigo then struck with his sword again, shattering the pillar and causing Ulquiorra to catch himself in the air.

"Give up while you still can." Ichigo said. "Or I'll destroy you."

"You claim you aren't human." Ulquiorra said. "Let's test that."

Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra threw his Lanza...Right at Orihime.

"Shit, ORIHIME!" Ichigo vanished in sonido, managing to throw himself over Orihime in time for the Lanza to impact his back.

He let out an uholy scream of agony as the attack detonated.

"You're a liar, Kurosaki Ichigo. You may look like a hollow. You may use Sonido. You may use Cero. But you are not a hollow. Only a mere human."

He wrapped his tail around Orihime's neck and lifted her off the ground.

"How shall I dispose of her now that I've dealt with you? Perhaps throw her over the edge? Crush her windpipe? Rip her apart in search of this useless 'heart' you humans speak of?"

Ichigo felt his rage rising. Ulquiorra had taken this too far. Ichigo felt _it _trying to take over.

'NO! This is my fight. I won't become some sort of animal!'

Ichigo slashed Ulquiorra's tail and Orihime fell to the ground.

"A heart isn't useless, Ulquiorra. A heart fuels emotions, which can, if applied, fuel adrenaline." Ichigo let the information sink in. "If a normal child can lift a car with this simple chemical, imagine what _I _can do."

Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's neck and squeezed before throwing him about 30 feet away. Ichigo then placed a foot on Ulquiorra's head. His Cero Gigante glowed red over Ulquiorra.

"No mercy. How very hollow-like."

I'm not a hollow either. I'm a Vizard. I want to kill you. I want to watch as you turn to ash. I want you to vanish and never, _ever_, come back. But," Ichigo said, "That's what a hollow would do. I have something called compassion. You're not a bad guy. You're just taking orders. You show potential. But I won't decide. Whether you live or die. It isn't my decision to make. If I make the wrong choice...Orihime might hate me. If I kill you, I will become a monster. Orihime?" Ichigo looked over at her... and noticed she was fozen in shock.

A look of horror was in her eyes and her breathing was fast.

"Orihime!" Ichigo stopped charging the Cero and instantly sonido'd over to her.

He remembered some of what he'd learned from his father.

He checked her pulse.

"Her pulse is faster than normal. I need to get her to a human doctor. Also, that was a good fight." Ichigo picked her up and opened a Gargantua..

* * *

><p>Ichigo reappeared in his house, where his father had just returned from work.<p>

"Ichigo? What's- What happened to her?" His father asked.

"Well- Help her first! I'll explain after!" Ichigo panicked.

Isshin hadn't seen him this paranoid in a long time.

"Easy. Set her on the couch."

Ishhin did some tests (what he could anyway) and had an idea of what was wrong.

"Ichigo... what happened?"

"I decided to try and see if I could change back by reenacting my fight with Ulquiorra. But then things got out of hand, and he attacked her. I attacked him, and then- Where's Kon?"

Isshin called him downstairs. Kon's spiritual pressure had revived enough to where it was when he was just a mod soul, so he could see Ichigo.

"Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"Shut up and get on the floor." Ichigo shoved him over.

"Ow! What tha-!" He froze in fear as Ichigo put his foot on Kon's head and lowered his horns, instinctively charging a Cero.

"WAAHAH ICHIGO WHAT DID I DO?"

Ichigo noticed the Cero and quelled it. "Sorry. Instinct. Anyways, It was like this. Then I looked over and she was like she is now!"

"You must have done this when you transformed the first time. She's experiencing symptoms of PTSD."

"PTSD?"

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. It's usually formed by soldiers after war, but other traumatic events can cause it as well. The only thing I can think of now is to sedate her, but I don't have any medicine."

"No need." Ichigo placed a hand over Orihime's face and she calmed, going unconscious.

"How did you do that? I didn't know you knew any Kido, Ichigo." Isshin said.

"That would require some explaining, some you might not like to hear." Ichigo said.

"Fine. I understand if you don't want to tell me. Anyways, I want her to stay here so I can see about giving her therapy."

"I don't know if that's safe for her." Ichigo said.

"...I understand that. But I'll keep her safe to the best of my abilities."

"Alright. I'm staying too though. Just to be safe."

"Fine fine. What about your...group... in...you know..."

"Yeah. Neliel knows what to do."

* * *

><p>That night, Orihime had been temporarily moved to the clinic.<p>

Ichigo decided to stay next to her, just in case.

He sat in a chair by her bed, thinking about his current mess of a situation.

"**If you'd have JUST told her how you feel..."**

'Shut your mouth.'

He looked over to Orihime.  
>"...Look. I don't know if your brain will register this. But I'm sorry. I did this. You always hold me in such high regard. You call me strong. And while I may be powerful, I'm not strong. There's a difference, you see. I'm weak. I can't even..."<p>

He stopped himself to make sure nobody else was around and she was asleep.

"I haven't' told you yet. But... I've... I..Ugh... I..I've fallen in love with you." Ichigo managed.

Then he felt his Reiatsu stir.

His skin slowly peeled away, revealing his normal skin color. His claws shrank and turned back into normal nails. He shrunk in height a bit as well, his outfit adjusting and changing from white to black. The fur on his wrists, ankles, and collar seemed to "wither" away. Then his hollow hole filled up with energy formed from his old "skin". Lastly, his mask shattered, all but one part that had a horn attached; that somehow managed to stay attached to the upper left half of his head.

He slowly ran his fingers over his face.

It was _his_.

He almost cried in joy.

He was back... mostly.

Suddenly, he felt very tired and passed out, falling forward onto the foot of the mattress.

"**The White Strawberry will turn Black when he Courts the Princess who Rejects Reality." **his hollow murmered.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 10<p>

Ichigo's back to his old self...sort of.

The fragment of his mask is like the one Hollowfied Tensa Zangetsu had, for the record, except in normal colors.

His outfit is now Black-Red instead of White-Red as well.

I figured I'd go out on a limb and throw an interesting little what if in there; the Jersey Devil.

Now, if you're not from America look it up! It's New Jersey folklore. Cultural Enrichment and what not.

Anyways, so Ichigo finally got the courage to admit his feelings for Orihime, alhiet while she's asleep.

Also, to avoid reviews saying "OMG IZ ICHIGO AN ARRANCAR NOW?11eleven1"

NO! He's still a perfect Vizard. His Soul Reaper powers have taken priority, thus he looks more like a soul reaper than a hollow.

And the term Ichigo coined for his Hollow Gotei is something along the lines of "Thirteen Imperial Anarchy Squads".

Don't look at me, I can't speak Japanese; I use translators.

Next time:  
>The Protector and The Princess; Ichigo's new resolve!<p> 


	11. Change

Chapter 11

Change

Ichigo groaned upon awakening. His back hurt from the uncomfortable position he had slept in.

He was very glad the window was _behind _him, so the sunlight wouldn't shine into his eyes.

He sat up and stretched. Then he looked at Orihime. She was still asleep.

Ichigo stood up and quietly made his way to an empty spot on the floor. He sat cross legged and put Zangetsu in his lap, initiating Jinzen.

* * *

><p>Ichigo opened his eyes in his inner world.<p>

His hollow was nowhere to be found.

Tensa however was still there.

"Greetings, Ichigo. What brings you to this place?"

"What happened to the Hollow?"

"He has been absorbed into me, as my power has taken dominance. What is it you need?"

"I need to know how to change back. I can't very well stroll back to Hueco Mundo looking like this," He motioned to himself.

"I see. I'll call him out."

Soon Ichigo's Inner Hollow appeared.

"**You rang?"**

"Yeah. How do I change back into Hollow form?"

"**Ressurecion, for lack of a better term."**

"What? But I'm not an Arrancar!"

"**No, but Tosen did it. Why not you?"**

"I didn't get my hollow powers through the Hogyoku though. Mine were natural."

"**So what? That should mean it's easier."**

"But you don't have a _name_."

"**So what? All you need is a release command." **

"Which is?"

"**I'll tell you what it is when I think you need it."**

"Asshole."

Then Ichigo was forced from his Inner World.

* * *

><p>He sighed, back in reality. He slid his sword back under the sash around his waist.<p>

He stood up and noticed that Orihime was waking. He walked over to the bedside and sat back in his chair.

"Hey." He said softly. "You feeling better?"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. She blinked a couple of times.

"Ichi...go? Ichigo, is that you?" She came to her senses much faster after noticing his face.

"Yeah. It is. Look, about what I did...What I put you through up there...I'm sorry. It's my fault you're here now." Ichigo said, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Don't worry about it, Ichigo. I'm fine now."

"No. No you aren't. According to my dad, you've developed a case of PTSD because of my transformation the first time. It kicked in when I pinned Ulquiorra." Ichigo sighed. "I'm just worried about you, that's all. Look...I had a hard enough time saying it when you were asleep," His face started turning red.

"I'll try and say it again. It's not easy because I don't know what your reaction will be." He continued. "Orihime, I...I..I've fallen in love with you."

Orihime felt like her heart was going to stop beating and explode right there from the way it was acting right now. He'd said it! After all this time, after she was starting to lose hope, he _said it_!

Ichigo heard her sniffle.

"Great. I made you cry. Damn, I'm no good at these kind of things...I should leave, shouldn't I?" He stood up but was stopped when she grabbed his hand and pulled.

He stopped trying to move.

She sat up and embraced him. He returned the gesture.

For a minute they were enjoying each others closeness...then Ichigo broke away.

"One second." Ichigo pointed two fingers at the doorway and fired a low power Cero, causing a yelp of surprise from his father and Yuzu.

"Not funny dad. I'm trying to have a moment with my girl and you go and ruin it. That's real fatherly of you." Ichigo growled.

"I agree," said Karin from somewhere nearby. She walked into the room. "Color me impressed, Ichigo. Good luck...you'll need it."  
>Karin then promptly walked out and started ushering Yuzu and Isshin away.<p>

Ichigo looked back at Orihime. "Think you're well enough to get out of bed? I was wondering if we could go somewhere really quick."

"Y-yes.I'm fine now." She climbed out of the bed.

"If you want, we can drop by your house. If you want to ditch the arrancar clothes, I mean."

"That would be nice."

* * *

><p>Several minutes and a change of clothing later, the two started off.<p>

"So, where are we going?" Orihime asked.

"Urahara's shop. Ukitake said he'd see if there was a way to use the tech in my Combat Pass to make a Gigai that could drain my power enough so I could stay in it." Ichigo answered.

A short walk later, the two arrived at the shop.

Ichigo walked in, hands in his pockets.

"Yo."

"Ichigo! What a surprise!" laughed Urahara.

"I'm assuming you know why I'm here?" Ichigo prodded.

"Yes I do. It's actually done. Come on." Urahara motioned for the two to follow him.

When they stopped, there was what appeared to be an unfinished Gigai, with no skin on it.

"This is it?" Ichigo asked.

"If you're worried about the appearance, it'll mimic the one you have, hiding all Hollow Elements." Urahara stated proudly.

"So... how do I get in?" Ichigo asked.

"Just like you'd do your body." Urahara answered.

Ichigo did that and the gigai changed immediately to match his appearance. From his black robes to his long orange hair. There was one problem though; his eyes were the same as his hollow's.

"What the hell? You said it would remove _all _hollow elements!" Ichigo fumed.

"Well, it _is _the first of its kind. Just wear some sunglasses or something." Urahara persuaded.

"Fine. Come on Orihime. I think we should get my rant from Tatsuki out of the way."

Urahara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What's this about?"

"Orihime and I are officially an 'item'." Ichigo explained. "That a problem, Kisuke?"

"My, my calling me by my first name for once! Our little Ichigo is all grown up." He said with false tears.

"Knock it off," Ichigo said as the two left.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki was watching TV alone at home. Her father was at work and her mother was at the store.<p>

There was a knock at the door. She opened it and gasped.

There was Orihime and...

"Ichigo? Ichigo is that you?"

"Yeah. What do you think?"

Tatsuki laughed. "You look like an idiot! That outfit is hilarious!"

"This outfit symbolizes my status as Captain-Commander of my Squads." He said, irritation in his voice. "That's not why I"m here. I wanted to let you know Orihime and I are a..couple.. now" The word was alien to him.

Tatsuki's expression changed from lighthearted laughter to one of questionable sanity. "Is that so, Mister Captain-Commander?" She mocked.

"Yeah. It is. You have a problem with it?"

Tatsuki leaned in. "Hurt her or let her get hurt, emotionally or physically, and all the power in the world won't save you from my wrath. Got it?"

"Message received. Mind if we come in?" Ichigo said with a straight face.

He didn't like it, but the power was starting to go to his head. He was becoming arrogant, and he knew it.

"Remember, Ichigo; pride comes before the fall."

"**And I don't think Orihime would appreciate you turning into another Aizen."**

Ichigo and Orihime sat next to one another.

Tatsuki brought tea.

"So, how did this come about?" Tatsuki asked.

"That is a very, _very _long story. You see, it starts when I went to Hueco Mundo..." He told the entirety of his story.

"I see. So are you sure these guys are going to turn on you?"

"No. It's a fail safe. Actually I wanted to talk to you about that. You're one of my closest friends, right?"

"Why do you even ask?" Tatsuki responded.

"They'll go for you first. They can't get to Orihime because I'm watching over her personally, so they'll go for you. That," he started, before a gargantua opened in the house, freaking Tatsuki out.

Out stepped Leeds. "Is why I'm assigning Leeds to be your bodyguard. Don't worry, he's totally harmless."

"I doubt that. You wouldn't have recruited him if he didn't have some strength." Tatsuki added.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Miss Arisawa. I have only a surname, Leeds. I will be your bodyguard until Captain-Commander Kurosaki is sure the Soul Society won't turn on him and try and take you." Leeds explained.

"He is rather polite. And he doesn't look like a hollow. He looks like some of the other guys."

"He's an arrancar, those 'Other Guys' you mentioned." explained Ichigo. "Captain of Squad 2, the Stealth Force."

"He doesn't look like most of the other Arrancar." Tatsuki noted.

"He's American. He claims to have been a Vasto Lorde from birth. Apparently his mother cursed him in the womb." Ichigo explained.

"Ah, that explains the accent too. How is he speaking Japanese?"

"Why, the Hogyoku of course."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "You mean that thing that...Aizen right? That guy had? How did you get it?"

"Simple; I broke him out of prison."

"You've lost it Ichigo! You stopped him once but-!"

"And I'll stop him again. I plan on returning him anyways. I just have to find the other ten Vasto Lorde."

"Don't you think that makes your problem _worse_?"

Ichigo simply put on a chillingly familiar expression. "Not at all. It just shows that I don't intend to fuck around if they try and hurt my friends."

"Alright, if you say so. Just be sure you know what you're doing, and don't let this god-mode stuff go to your head." Tatsuki warned. "Ultimate power ultimately corrupts, after all."

"Of course. I'm not going to make the same mistakes Aizen made." Ichigo replied before opening another Gargantua.

"We're going to drop by Urahara's shop one more time. I need him to have Yorouichi deliver a message to Ukitake."

Orihime nodded. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Kisuke! I have a request." Ichigo announced.<p>

"What is it?"

"Send Yorouichi to deliver this message to Ukitake... in secret." Ichigo picked up a piece of paper he saw lying around and a nearby pen and wrote a message.

He folded the paper and handed it to Urahara.

"Alright. Don't be a stranger, Ichigo!"

The Vizard tapped the air and opened a gargantua.

In moments, he and Orihime were gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you know how most of this works," Tatsuki commented.<p>

"Yes, well I've been in the World of the Living off and on for a couple of hundred years. I try to keep up with the times." He stood straight next to the couch Tatsuki was sitting on.

"You should relax a bit." She motioned to a chair. "Sit down. Watch the TV."

"Actually," he commented, "I'm growing restless. I"m going to patrol the area for a bit. Don 't forget, I can be seen by normal humans."

"Then stay in this form."

"Can't. Not mobile enough."

The Arrancar stepped outside and drew his sword.

"Burn, Diablo."

He changed into he ressurecion and took off at high speed.

He enjoyed the freedom the outside brought him. Sadly there were no woods nearby, like he was accustomed to.

He sort of found it fun to amaze and somewhat terrify the humans; it made for a good laugh and kept him occupied.

In New Jersey he was legendary; they had even named a sports team after him, although their mascot was nothing like his visage.

He smelled the air; nothing worth noting.

He'd discovered his sense of smell was much more effective than sensing Reiatsu... to him anyway.

He eventually finished his patrol and melted into the shadows.

* * *

><p>He reappeared in Tatsuki's home, in his sealed form.<p>

"I have returned."

This scared Tatsuki, who was watching TV, shitless.

She yelled and fell off of the couch.

"Don't DO that!"

"Apologies, Miss Arisawa."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had been hunting a Vasto Lorde when he ran into Rukia.<p>

"Lieutenant Kuchki. I assume you have a message from Ukitake?"

"You'd assume right, Ichigo."

She cleared her throat and was about to read the message when a blur grabbed her head and flung her about twenty feet in the direction the blur was going.

"Shit, Rukia!" Ichigo sonido'd to his friend.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine Ichigo."

Ichigo growled.

"Not if this guy has anything to say about it." Ichigo commented.

"Normally I like _talking _to the Vasto Lorde. But It seems you just asked for an ass kicking!" Ichigo roared a challenge.

He was greeted by another roar. He looked to the source and saw a Vasto Lorde that Looked like _him._

Well, sort of.

It's body was jet black and it had Red stripes leading out from its hollow hole.

Its mask was very similar to his own, except for the fact the horns were less angular and the lines were blood red, same as the stripes.

The fur on its wrists, ankles, and around its neck were a silver color.

Its eyes glowed a bright red.

His hair was a dark maroon.

"Woah. This is a trip. Why do you look like _me _?"

"That is my question. Why is your appearance the same as mine?" The hollow replied in a quiet yet strong voice.

"**Shit King, if he looks like us... and... oh sweet God! His Reiatsu is HUGE! And is it just me, or does he sound like Byakuya?"**

'Let's play this cool.'

"I am-!"

"I am well aware of who you are and why you are speaking with me. Unlike your other opponents, I shall not join you so easily. Defeat me as a hollow, not a soul reaper. I know what you are as well. Do you accept?"

Ichigo looked to Rukia. "Stay back. This is going to get crazy." He paused. "Well, _crazier_."

He drew Tensa Zangetsu and handed it to Rukia.

"Hold this."

'Sorry Tensa, but rules are rules...'

"I understand, Ichigo."

"Let's do this."

Ichigo charged at his double and delivered a right hook, which the hollow dodged, attempting to counter with a kick, which Ichigo swiftly blocked.

They broke away and charged their Ceros.

'Gigante or no?' Ichigo asked his Hollow.

"**Nah, we won't need it."**

'No it is then.'

The two attacks collided... and the Vasto's Cero _overwhelmed _his.

"No fucking way." Ichigo cursed in surprise.

"Are you surprised? I am the strongest of all the current Vasto Lorde in existence. You cannot hope to defeat me with such petty attacks."

"I decided to hold back that time." Ichigo said smugly. "You know, you remind me of a guy I fought once. Name was Byakuya Kuchki."

"I have battled him before in the World of the Living. Once, about fifty years ago. He was powerful. He nearly stopped me... when I was ad Adhudjas level. And I had just transformed as well. Now? He would die in seconds."

"I beat him when I first got my Bankai. That was about a year ago, give or take. So how about your name?"

"I am Cazador Mortal... The Deadly Hunter. That is pronounced "Mohr'tal", Vizard. Now you die."

"Big words." Ichigo said, charging a Cero Gigante. "Let's see you back them up!"

The sphere of energy began to grow even _larger_ than before, at least 12 feet in circumfrance.

The massive Cero engulfed the Vasto Lorde.

When the dust and sand cleared Ichigo walked over and grabbed the hollow by his neck.

"Do you concede? Or do I have to fire off another one of those things?"

"You are bluffing. There is no possible way you could fire two of those monstrosities."

"Wanna find out?" Ichigo growled.

"...Very well. I shall join your group."

Ichigo dropped the Hollow.

"We have a healer back at Los Noches, my girlfriend Orihime."

"NO way!" This was Rukia. "You actually managed to confess? I should congratulate her later."

"About that message, Lieutenant Kuchki?"

"Ah yes, forgive me... Captain-Commander Kurosaki." the words were difficult to get out; she'd been calling him Ichigo so long...

"_Captain-Commander Ichigo Kurosaki,_

_ I have gotten wind of your request to meet with me again. Perhaps I could see what you have of your so called "Imperial Anarchy Squads" ? Of course I humbly request this. If so it will have to be within the next three days; there is a scheduled captain's meeting then._

_Soi Fon seems irritated lately; did something happen? Never mind. We can discuss that later. I hope your Gigai is to your liking? I worked closely with Urahara on it. _

_Thank you again,_

_Jushiro Ukitake."_

Ichigo mulled this over; he wasn't too sure how well his Captains would take to having a Soul Reaper amongst them. Then again, they did have him, and he technically was still part soul reaper. Oh well, they'd get over it.

"Lieutenant, tell your superior to meet me where we last met. From there I will take us to Hueco Mundo. We shall meet tomorrow at noon, Karakkura time. Go, Lieutenant."

"Understood."

Ichigo tapped the air and opened gargantua. Rukia stepped in and the gate closed.

"Did you just say that you are bringing a Soul Reaper here?"

"He's literally harmless. He's got this chronic illness... thing. He doesn't do much fighting at all. I've never seen him fight at least." Ichigo reasoned.

"Very well. If it is your command, I shall not question it." Cazador responded in his sophisticated, calm voice.

The two then began the walk to Los Noches.

* * *

><p>Cazador's Arrancar form eerily resembled a hybrid between Ichigo and Byakuya, having Byakuya's serious face and Ichigo's long hair, albeit maroon.<p>

His upper body had a white jacked that flowed down to the floor. The sleeves were loose, and covered up to his wrists. He wore standard white pants with black socks and sandals to match. His maks fragment was placed opposite to Ichigo's, on the back right of his head.

His hair went down to his shoulder blades and was straight.

His sword sat on his hip.

A chill went down Ichigo's spine as he saw the Arrancar. He just down right creeped Ichigo out.

The scariest part? His voice was just barely lower pitched than Ichigo's, reminding the Vizard of his inner hollow's higher pitched voice in contrast.

"I see. So this is the power of the Arrancar?"

"Do you approve?" Ichigo asked.

"Very much so."

"Good. You're being assigned as Captain of Squad Six." Ichigo decided. 'You act like Byakuya, you get the same squad as that bastard.'

* * *

><p>Ichigo met Ukitake, who had brought along Rukia.<p>

"She wanted to see Orihime so badly," Ukitake explained. "I just couldn't say no."

Ichigo sighed. "Fine. Let's hurry up." He opened the Gargantua and the three went through.

* * *

><p>Ichigo flared his Reiatsu and the Captains appeared.<p>

"Alright listen up. This is Captain Ukitake from Soul Society and his Lieutenant, Rukia Kuchki. Leave them alone. Don't speak unless spoken to. Mind your manners. Or I'll personally beat you senseless. Understand?" Ichigo barked.

There was a consensus of agreement and Ichigo began introductions.

"From left to right; Neliel, Pesche, Dondochakka, Felicia, Cazador, Ulquiorra, Tia, and of course you remember Aizen and Orihime."

He looked at them. "You're dismissed."

Ichigo lead the two soul reapers through the halls of Los Noches.

"It seems you have quite the group. But I thought you said you had three Vasto Lorde?"

"Ah yes, Leeds. He's in the World of the Living protecting Tatsuki." Ichigo said.

"I see. They seem very strong."

"That they are. Not as strong as me of course, but strong." Ichigo said, not even caring about his gloating.

"So is the Gigai functioning?" The ill Captain asked.

"Yes, quite well. It doesn't change the eyes though. That's fixed with sunglasses. Come to my chambers and I-!"  
>Ukitake's illness kicked in and he hacked up blood.<p>

"Ukitake!"

"Captain!"

Ichigo moved to hep the man, who wobbled on his feet.

"Thank you, Ichigo. Like I said, you're still kind..."

"Thank your, Ukitake, for your faith in me. However, I'm starting to find it might be misplaced." Ichigo said sadly. "More on that later. We should get you to Orihime."

* * *

><p>Rukia opened the door to the main area of the "palace" which functioned as barracks, mess hall, rec room, and living quarters as well. Ichigo helped Ukitake into one of the soft chairs that Ichigo had gotten to replace the bean bags.<p>

"Orihime? Are you there?"

"Coming, Ichigo!"

She ran down some stairs and saw Rukia.

Her face lit up. "Rukia!"

"You can have a reunion later. Right now I need you to 'reject' Ukitake's illness."

Orihime nodded. "Right."

She placed her hands over her hairpins and then created a field around Ukitake.

He slowly felt the pain and urge to cough going away.

"Thank you Miss Inoue."

Orihime and Rukia began giggling and talking girl talk.

Ukitake looked to Ichigo.

"So what does your 'other' form look like?"

Ichigo checked to make sure the door was locked before 'sealing' his Hollow Powers.

"Like this," Ichigo said, motioning to himself.

"Yes. It looks very much like you did before you transformed."

"I haven't undergone a transformation... I transcended. I'm not on the same plane as you all anymore. If I were any stronger... " Ichigo trailed off then shook his head. 'NO! I won't let the power get to me.'

"...Ukitake. Have you ever heard the saying 'Ultimate Power Ultimately Corrupts?'"

"Yes I have."

"I'm worried. Each day I feel it... a voice in my head... my own, not Zangetsu or my Hollow...telling me things."

"What does it say, Ichigo?"

"Things like 'You're a god! You shouldn't have to worry about mortal problems!' or 'You should use your strength and rule them all how you see fit!' I don't like it. It's like it's changing me. If I continue down this path... I might wind up going for what Aizen did. And without my... me... to stop me..."

"Ichigo," Ukitake starteed, "You are a kind, honest young man. You've grown and matured so much since I first met you. I have another saying for you: With great power comes greater responsibility. You have to be strong, Ichigo."

"It's hard. I know I'm not bound by mortal limitations anymore. I could wipe anything I wanted off the map if I wanted. It's going to my head, and I can't stop it..."

"That's what you have Miss Inoue for. That's what love is. It's a sacred pact between two people, saying that they will help shoulder the other's burdens."  
>"I don't want Orihime to worry..."<p>

"She'll worry more if you _don't _talk about your problems. I've lived many a lifetime longer than you, Ichigo."

"Yeah...Yeah, I know. Thanks. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some talking to do. Would you two kindly be on your way?" Ichigo opened Gargantua.

"Yes. Thank you for your time, Ichigo."

"Don't mention it."

When the two soul reapers left, Ichigo walked over to Orihime.

"Hey, can we... talk for a minute?"

The two sat on a couch next to each other.

"Look. I realize what's happening. I hear myself and a chill runs down my spine. You know who I hear, Orihime?" He sighed. "I hear Aizen. The way he gloats, the way he acts... I hear it. I want your honest opinion; did I ever sound that way to you?"

"W-well... when we were at Tatsuki' house...Yes." She looked at him concerned.

"...I guess I'm too weak."

"What? But you're really, really strong Ichigo! You... kind of said so yourself."

"Orihime, let me enlighten you. Powerful and Strong aren't necessarily the same thing. I may have plenty of power, but if I let it go to my head, I am weak. Do you understand?"

She nodded, somewhat grasping the concept.

"Please... if I ever start to lose my way... Remind me what really matters... any way you can. Alright?"

Orihme rested her head on his shoulder. "Of course, Ichigo."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>Cazaodor walked through the desert interior of Los Noches. He had decided to familiarize himself with the structure. He looked around the massive hallways first before entering the deserts.<p>

He looked over to his left when he felt a tiny amount of Reiatsu.

He sonido'd in that direction.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow growled as he dragged himself through the sand, trying to find a way into the main structures of Los Noches.<p>

He'd go, get fixed up and then rip Ichigo's throat out!

Then another arrancar appeared next to him.

"Beaten that badly and still alive? I am impressed. I shall call for our healer at once." Cazador flared his Reiatsu.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sensed this. He grudgingly looked at the door.<p>

"Orihime, Cazador needs us. Are you good to heal someone?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Orihime answered.

"Good," Ichigo placed his hand over his head. "Soak the moon in blood." He clawed over his face and summoned his full mask, transforming into his Hollow Form.

Ichigo picked up Orihime and vanished in Sonido.

* * *

><p>When the two arrived they were shocked.<p>

"Grimmjow... Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez? You're alive?" Ichigo asked.

"How do you know my name?" Grimmjow raged from his spot on the sand.

"Orihime, heal him."

The girl nodded and began the process of "rejecting" his wounds.

"I asked you a question! How do you know me?"

Ichigo noticed that he had left Zangetsu in his quarters.

"That's right. You've never seen me like this. I'm the one that gave you the scar on your chest and the one who put you in this miserable state."

"Kurosaki...? Ichigo Kurosaki? Bullshit! He's a soul reaper! His mask had stripes on the left side as well. You can't be Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"I am. This is the form I took to defeat Ulquiorra."

"You... no way..." The healing finished and Grimmjow stood up. "You don't even have an spiritual pressure! You're a joke!"

Ichigo sighed. "You never were good at listening. I suppose I'll have to beat it into you...again."

He raised his hand to shoulder level.

Tensa Zangetsu levitated from its spot and flew _all _the way from his quarters to his hand.

"Now do you believe me?" He swung his blade downward, sending a wave of sand behind him.

"Why are you... a hollow?"

"I'm a Vizard; this is my Perfect Hollow form." Ichigo explained simply.

"I don't care what you are, I'm going to beat you this time! Grind, Pantera!"

He entered Ressurecion.

"Cazador, go back to the main area. This fight's going to get crazy really fast. And take Orihime with you."

"Very well." Cazador threw the girl over his shoulder and vanished in Sonido.

"You and me then, Grimmjow. Let me show you my power."

Grimmjow slit his hand. Ichigo knew what this was; a Gran Rey Cero.

He lowered his horns and charged his own Cero.

The attacks collided and Ichigo's won out.

"No...no way... you... that was..." Grimmjow was speechless, stunned that Ichigo had fired a Cero.

"I told you, I'm in my Perfect Hollow form right now. That's my standard Cero." Ichigo vanished into Sonido and appeared behind Grimmjow.

"Face it. You don't stand a chance."

"Sonido! That was _sonido!_ What the HELL are you! You ain't no soul reaper! No way!"

"No. I"m your new boss. Congratulations, _third seat _Grimmjow. You've just been recruited into my Squad."

"What? Like hell I'd work under-!" Ichigo grabbed him by his neck.

"I wasn't asking. You missed a lot. If you want to take the next seat up, my Lieutenant, you'll have to face Neliel. She's an exp Trecera Espada, for the record." Ichigo explained.

"Fuck you."

Ichigo threw him about fifty feet in the other direction and charged a Cero Gigante.

The ensuing explosion threw sand into the air.

When it cleared, Grimmjow was panting, barely standing.

"This is why I want you on my squad. Your ass is hard to kill. While you might _seem _more suited to squad thirteeen, I want only the strongest in my squad; Peche and Dondochakka are special cases; they were Nel's old fraccion. You're a tough bastard; you took my Cero Gigante and you're still standing."

"I said fuck you! I'm done being someone's puppet!"

Ichigo growled. "I never said you were my puppet, Grimmjow. You're just serving under me. I don't give a shit what you do in your free time, as long as it doesn't involve attacking soul reapers. We want _them _to start the fight, not us. If you're attacked first, feel free to go all out. Right now, however, I assume you're interested in challenging Neliel?"

"...Fine. But you better not start pulling the shit Aizen did."

"That's...another reason I want you in my squad. Right now Ulquiorra and Tia are in the Special Forces Squad, squad Zero... currently led by Aizen. That's where I planned on sending existing Arrancar, mostly the Espada. But I know how much you two don't get along."

"Aizen's here? Where is the bastard! I'm gonna-!"  
>"Don't lay a hand on him. He's currently the only bargaining chip I have against Soul Society. They want him back. I'm not done using his powers to create Arrancar. Got it?"<p>

"... Yeah. I got it."

"Oh yeah, some basics, if you're gonna use that Gran Rey Cero, try not to damage the infrastructure of Los Noches; we don't need it falling on our heads." Ichigo motioned him to follow.

X  
>Upon arrival at the "barracks", Grimmjow was healed by Orihime...again.<p>

"Another thing Grimmjow," Ichigo walked over to him and looked him in the eye.

"If you touch Orihime .. Understand?"

"Yeah yeah I got it don't slap yer girlfriend around. Can we get on with this challenge thing?"

"I'm serious. Lay a hand on my girl and you're a dead... whatever you are." Ichigo threatened before turning to Neliel.

"Nel, Grimmjow would like to challenge you to a battle to decide which of you will be my Lieutenant. I decided this is the only fair way to go about this. Rules are simple; First, this isnt' a fight to the death. Whoever becomes incapacitated first loses and takes third seat, with our current third and fourth seats moving down one seat. Second, you can use any means to fight. However, keep in mind we don't want to obliterate Los Noches in the process. Third, no foul play. That aside, if you'll come with me, we'll begin."

The three walked out of the room and began the walk to their destination; Aizen's ex-throne room. This would be the battle ground.

Ichigo seated himself on the throne. He smirked under his mask; the setup reminded him of an old fighting game.

"Begin!"

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 11<p>

The fight between Nel and Grimmjow begins!

Grimmjow is alive CANON! Yay clap clap goodie goodie etc.

My money's on him becoming the Vegeta to Ichigo's Goku.

ALSO time to keep you twats from calling me a copycat;

There is a story out, "A Protector's Pride" by the user NeoRyu777 (Very good, very LONG story, 48 chapters as of me typing this, highly recommend you check it out. Pretty sure it's in my favorites.)

Their name for Ichigo's hollow is Cazador de la something or other.

The only reason that I have a character with the name "Cazador" is because it means "Hunter" in Spanish, and apprently "Mortal" means "Lethal". I'm clarifying this because SOMEONE would probably (and still probably will) bring this up.

Anyways, Ichigo's release command, "soak the moon in blood" just sounded cool.

With Ichigo doubting his moral compass, how will he manage to cope? Will he learn to share his burden with the one he loves, or will he try to bear it on his own?

Next Time:

Espada Clash! Icihgo's New Resolve!


	12. The King, His Queen, and His Horse

Chapter 12

The King, His Queen, and His Horse

_**BIG FAT WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN A LEMON! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**_

Grimmjow started things off loud with a Gran Rey Cero.

Neliel swallowed the blast...

"What the..."

...and returned it, mixed with her own.

Grimmjow swiftly dodged, firing a standard Cero.

Neliel dodged his strike and returned fire.

'This isn't working!' Grimmjow thought before sonido'ing close and delivering a swift kick to Neliel's side, launching her a good distance away.

'There we go.' He sonido'd next to her and fired a Gran Rey Cero at her at point blank range, causing an explosion.

Ichigo covered his 'face' to block any debris that might head his way.

"Declare, Gamuza!" The smoke was blown away, revealing Neliel in her Ressurecion.

"You're releasing? Fine!" Grimmjow drew his sword. "Grind, Pantera!"

He changed into his release form and raised his elbow. "Garra de la Pantera!"

Five of the darts fired, two hitting Neliel in the arm and detonated in small explosions.

She screamed out in pain from the attack.

Grimmjow wasn't done yet however; he charged and delivered several swipes to her torso and lower half with his claws before backing off and slashing the air.

"Desgarron!" He unleashed the attack, causing Neliel to fly backwards, trailing blood.

Still holding Desgarron, Grimmjow approached Neliel and raised his right arm.

"Enough! This battle is decided. Grimmjow is the victor." Commanded Ichigo.

The blue haired Espada reverted to his sealed state.

Ichigo jumped down from the throne. "Welcome to my Squad, Lieutenant Jaegerjaquez."

"Whatever."

Ichigo frowned under his mask. Grimmjow was _not _happy being under anybody, this he knew. But he'd obey. Ichigo would put him down if he didn't. He then swiftly left to fetch Orihime to heal Neliel.

* * *

><p>Tatsuki and Leeds had to explain what exactly he was and make the girl's parents believe her.<p>

At first they were terrified, but his docile, friendly nature betrayed his appearance in his Resureccion, and he was allowed to stay, to sleep on the couch.

He didn't mind; it was more comfortable than anywhere else he'd slept.

That was another thing about him unique; unlike most hollows, he needed sleep to survive, hence his time in the World of the Living. He also discovered that as an arrancar, he could eat human food to restore energy.

Soon he and Tatsuki's father were trading stories like old friends.

It was... odd to Tatsuki, but she decided if her dad was willing to deal with him, she could put up with him as well.

* * *

><p>Ichigo slaughtered another Adhudjas in the Menos Forest with Zangetsu. He knew a Vasto Lorde was hiding deep in these strange forests.<p>

"Damn how many of these guys are there?"

"**You could always eat one or two...you haven't eaten in weeks." **his hollow suggested.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't been hungry. But I"m not eating any more hollows. Those things taste horrible, and we don't need a power boost."

"**True, true."**

Then Ichigo felt it; the spiritual pressure was closing in fast.

He had to-!  
>He did nothing as he was launched several feet.<p>

He managed to get up just in time to dodge another blow.

The Vasto Lorde roared at him, firing a Cero.

Ichigo returned fire, this time from his fingertips instead of his horns.

"You're strong... but why do you have a Soul Reaper's sword?" the Vasto Lorde asked.

"I'm both." Ichigo answered before firing a Cero.

The hollow felt it burn the edge of its leg as it tried to dodge.

"Your Cero is strong. There's no other explanation than you being a hollow." The Vasto reasoned.

"Yes there is. I'm a Vizard." Ichigo replied, dodging another strike.

'I can't keep dodging if I want to win.'

"God you sound like Ulquiorra!" Ichigo groaned.

He charged a Cero Gigante and fired the oversized blast, clipping a wing.

"Sorry, this is a no-flight zone!"

"No matter. I'll just have to kill you this way." The being returned fire, hitting Ichigo in the chest and sending him flying backward.

This motherfucker was _fast_. Ichigo decided he needed to even the playing field.. .and dropped his spiritual pressure.

With a pained grunt the Vasto hit the sand.

"Understand my power now?" Ichigo asked, calmly walking over to the Vasto Lorde.

His mask resembled an owl's face. He had black and brown wings on his back, similar to a bird's.

He feet were also bird-like, being four toed talons. His body was dark brown, almost black and his eyes glowed gold. He had feathers that covered his head and neck.

"Will you submit and join my ranks?"

"...Very well. You seem to be a being that operates on brute force anyway. You could use my intellect."

Ichigo's eye twitched under his mask.

'This bastard sounds like Uryu!'

Ichigo let up with his spiritual pressure and the two returned to Los Noches.

* * *

><p>The Vasto, named Vigilante Alanoche, had become an arrancar who's mask turned into a pair of circular glasses.<p>

His attire consisted of long robes with long, loose sleeves. His pants were the standard ones, and his hair was straight, golden brown, and sholder length.

"12th division." Ichigo said, instantly matching the Arrancar to a certain hat-clad, clog- wearing man who used to be the head of that division. At least in terms of intelligence; Urahara was a goofball and this guy was a stiff.

"Very well. I'm assuming you'll direct me with that miniscule brain of yours, dog?"

'Dog! I'm is Commanding Officer! I should gut him, fill him with stuffing and call him thanksgiving dinner!"

"**Uh, Ichigo? He's an owl, not a turkey."**

'Shut up. Just shut up.'

* * *

><p>Several months had passed since Ichigo's last acquisition to his team.<p>

He'd decided it was safe enough to let Orihime go back to her life in the World of the Living...for now.

He made weekly visits of course.

As of now he had...

He mentally counted...

"**6, if you count Ulquiorra and Tia. 7 if you count me." **

"I'm bored. I wonder what Kon's doing right now?"

* * *

><p>The mod soul in question had just punched a guy's face in and returned a stolen bag to its owner.<p>

"Holy shit man!" Said the man. "That was awesome! How about I treat you to some ramen or something to say thanks?"

"No thanks, " replied Kon in his well trained 'Ichigo' Voice. "And don't tell anybody I punched someone, it'd be a pain in the ass if someone came after me."

"Huh? I see... That's too bad." the man noticed something slip out of his bag...

A Substitute Soul Reaper Combat Pass.

* * *

><p>"I'm taking a leave of absence for a while in the Living World. Grimmjow, you're in charge. Fuck up and you're dead."<p>

"I got ya, I got ya." Grimmjow waved him off. "go on back as long as ya want. No rush."

Ichigo sighed and entered his gigai.

Noting that there would be some confusion if he was seen with Kon, he mixed a bit more of his hollow's reiatsu with his than normal, resulting in his hair becoming platinum blonde instead of orange.

Between the mullet and the color, when he had visited Leeds, the Arrancar had said he looked like he jumped out of the American eighties with a laugh.

Upon arrival in Karakura he walked into the gates of his school... only to see Orihime sliding down a pipe on the side of the school. He just sighed and facepalmed before walking over to where she was.

* * *

><p>Kon was dressed in a soccer uniform, having agreed to help the team for money. It was something he'd picked up doing for some extra cash.<p>

However, Tatsuki had been with him when Orihime pulled her stunt, and had punched the orange haired girl in the head.

Kon had spoken in her defense, earning him an ear assault from Tatsuki.

"...Can it! You don't have any business going on a tirade about how I discipline Orihime!" she yelled.

"What about me?" Ichigo said as heads turned to him.

Tatsuki raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen me with blonde hair before. Or this outfit." He was dressed in a black suit with black slacks and, of course his sunglasses, which he lowered to reveal his eyes.

"Ichigo? Ichigo is that you?"Tatsuki asked.

"Hey, hey, keep it down! _He's _Ichigo right now." The Vizard subtly nodded to Kon.

"I'm Shikuro, his half cousin from America." The name was a combination of "White", representing his hollow and "Black", also part of his last name.

Ichigo looked to Orihime. "I'll drop by later, alright, princess?"

He'd actually coined a pet name for her over time. IT was half a pun on her name, and half a play on the fact his hollow called him "king" all the time.

She didn't mind it at all and nodded. "Alright!"

"Oh shit! I'd better get going! I'll be late for work. You do to right, Orihime? You should probably contact your boss too 'Ichigo'. Didn't she read you the Riot act last time you dissapeared like this?"

Kon's face turned pale. His boss was a psycho bitch. He ditched his gloves, causing the soccer players to call his name in confusion.

The _real _Ichigo just smirked. "Kon, Kon, Kon..." he muttered, "Still as crazy as ever."

Then a scream was heard from the gates.

"Eh?" Ichigo turned and went to see what was up.

A group of thugs were calling him out. Well, probably Kon, but as far as names were concerned his was still Kurosaki...

"You said you wanted a Kurosaki, right?" Ichigo taunted, stepping forward.

"That ain't him. Said one of the gangsters. "The guy who punched me had orange hair."

"Yeah well he isn't here right now." Ichigo cracked his knuckles. "You wanna throw down though? Because I"ll give you a throwdown."

"You think you're so tough just cause' you're American? We'll see about that!"

One of the thugs ran at Ichigo, who sidestepped and elbowed the guy in the back.

Another ran at him and he grabbed the thug's arm and flung him a good distance away.

Finally, Ichigo punched the guy in charge in the face.

"Don't fuck with my family. Understand?"

Ichigo sighed and walked off, bumping into Uryu on the way.

"Ichigo...? Is that you?"

"Hey, quiet Uryu! I'm 'Shikuro' right now."

"...Right. Well I hope you don't mind 'Ichigo' about to get his ass kicked."

The real Ichigo turned to see Kon about to get attacked my a strange guy with an odd piercing on his nose... who then got a boot to the back of the head.

"Looks like you're having a blast... Ichigoooo..." The woman said with a maniacal grin that even Ichigo's hollow, the master of evil grins, was afraid of.

"**Is that bitch his boss? Oh my god even _I'm _scared of her!"**

His hollow retreated by fading into Tensa Zangetsu again.

"Ichigo... who is she...?" asked the real Ichigo.

"B-B-boss?" Kon managed.

"You're always skipping work for bullshit reasons... now be a good boy and let me kidnap you!" the woman yelled.

"No way!" exclaimed Kon.

In seconds Kon was wrapped in tape and thrown into a van, which promptly drove off.

Ichigo had on his face the most absurd expression he'd had in the past 18 months of being a Perfect Vizard, a kind of 'what the fuck just happened' look.

"Wait a minute, that's my body!" Ichigo silently exclaimed before taking off after the van.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had decided to hang back after noticing a mysterious looking man entering the shop.<p>

Soon, he followed the man in.

Then he heard his father's name come out of the man's mouth.

"That's my uncle," Ichigo answered calmly. "In other words, his dad. What could you possibly want with an idiot doctor like him?"

All heads turned to Ichigo.

"Ah, sorry. I'm Shikuro Kurosaki, Ichigo's cousin from the states." How did he know all this terminology? Leeds.

Back on topic, why the hell did you, " he pointed to the woman in the t-shirt, "freak out everyone at the school by 'kidnapping' Ichigo. And why do you," He pointed to the man, "want to find my uncle? In that order, please."

"Your no good cousin Ichigo has been cutting work for the past two weeks! I decided to make him come in today!" the woman answered.

"Fair enough. How about you, sir?"

"I was wondering if Ichigo could answer some questions about Kurosaki Isshin."

Then the man began to pry, as if interrogating "Ichigo". The woman slammed her hand on the table over the picture.

"I'll hold on to the picture for now. We're closing shop for today. Time for you to go!"

"That's rather sudden isn't it? Am I assuming you'll take the job?" the man replied.

"I'll contact you when I've made a decision." the woman replied.

"I'll leave my contact information here, then." the man replied.

Then he looked to Kon. "Why don't you try heading over to the Urahara shop, Ichigo? You might find something interesting..."

The man left and Ichigo looked to Kon.

"Cousin, maybe you should check that out..." Ichigo suggested, although it was more like an order.

"R-right."

* * *

><p>Ichigo had stopped by Orihime's house, but she wasn't home. So he reached out and felt her power.<p>

He intercepted her on her way to _his _home.

"Orihime? What are you doing with all that bread?" He asked.

"Oh! I work at a bakery. I was going to drop by your house and see if you wanted any!"

Ichigo was tempted to start eating the food there; since he got back in his gigai and gotten a physical stomach, he'd been starving from his incredible time he'd gone without eating anything... but he restrained himself, keeping his cool headed appearance.

"Let's head back to my house first." Ichigo suggested.

"A-Alright." Orihime agreed.

* * *

><p>Upon their arrival, Ichigo made sure nobody was looking and jumped up to his window.<p>

Kon was reading a manga when Ichigo tapped on the window.

The mod soul opened it.

"Ichigo! Can't you use the door!"

"No. Now go downstairs and let Orihime in. Then get out of my room. Discreetly. As in out the damn window. I want to have some time alone with her."

Kon chuckled. "Ichigo, I thought I was bad! I'm jealous you can get away with this."

Ichigo grabbed him by the collar of his uniform.

"Go. Now."  
>Kon nodded his head and all but ran down to get the door.<p>

When he returned, Ichigo was going through Kon's bag.

"Hey!" Ichigo pulled out a black card.

"Kon? Dad gave you a credit...card..." The spiritual residue resembled the pressure of the guy from earlier. "We can deal with this later. Go for a run for about an hour or so." Ichigo shoved Kon out the window and he managed to land on his feet like a cat.

"Jerk..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo soon returned with some tea for the two of them.<p>

"Thank you," Orihime said taking a drink.

"No problem." replied Ichigo after swallowing a bite of bread. He was _desperately _trying to mind his manners and chew his food, but the hunger was _overwhelming_.

Orihime sensed his discomfort. "Is something wrong?"

"Well, I don't want to be rude, but I'm _really _hungry all of a sudden, probably from being in hollow form and having all those spirit particles in the air to absorb meant I didn't have to eat. Now I feel like my stomach is going to cave in, but I don't want to be impolite..."

"It's fine," she smiled.

With that, Ichigo began practically inhaling the food.

It was embarrassing, he had to admit, but it was the bread or her soul... and he didn't like the latter option.

After a while he was satisfied.

"Thank you...very very much. You saved me once again, princess." remembering how many games followed the "hero-saves-princess" formula, he thought 'The bitter Irony...'

"I wouldn't say I saved you..." she said blushing.

"**Alright, alright time for a team meeting. It's you, her, and your bedroom. Your dad isn't home so he won't be here to listen in, and if you can find a way to keep her quiet, a few I can think of myself, today is the day you 'technically' lose your virginity. Technically since you aren't in your body."**

'I don't want to be too forward though...'

"**Look. King. As long as you don't make any Bankai jokes you're good. Because that would be a joke on you..."  
><strong>'Why do I even keep you around in this form?'

"**Because you know you need me. I'm your instincts, remember King? And that doesn't just mean _fighting _instincts.."**

'So you're saying all you are is an animal in mating season, making you even _less _useful in combat? Besides, what if today is...'

"**King ,the slang term is 'dangerous'. In other words you're worried you might knock her up. So what if you do? Take her back to Los Noches! You'll be the king, she'll be the queen and you'll have a successor!"**

'Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!' Ichigo poured as much power to Zangetsu as he could, causing his hollow to be torn to small black shreds before vanishing.

"I would tell you to be yourself but that is not only the most generic word of romantic advice ever, it is also as stupid, as yourself is blind. Without any innuendo, I am NOT that creature, remember my words."

'The whole move forward bit. Yes I remember.'

Ichigo inhaled deeply. "Orihime..." he said slowly ,cautiously. "I'm not sure whether to be straight with you or beat around the bush on this topic... I don't want to hurt you but I don't want to make you feel unloved either."

He stopped himself and started over.

"You know how there are the little people on people's shoulders, one an angel and one a devil?'

"Yes. Why?"

"Well... You see... Imagine the devil was my inner hollow, and the angel was my conscience. You see, the annoying prick on my right shoulder, the devil, wants me to..."Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Please don't slap me for this, just go all the way."

She turned red and became obviously flustered.

"On the other shoulder is the angel, my conscience and moral standards telling me to take the metaphorical 'holier than tho' path with apparently no middle ground between the two." Ichigo said, turning red as well.

"**Come to think of it, I don't think you two have even kissed. It's been MONTHS and you haven't kissed."**

'Dammit I thought I shut you up!'

"**Now king, what makes you think YOU can shut ME up? Looks like I'll have to give you a shove in the right direction... _again._"**

Ichigo's hollow took control and made Ichigo stand up before killing his leg support, causing him to fall forward... right onto Orihime.

Ichigo got control just in time to stop himself.

They were now however in a very compromising position.

They both stayed motionless for a moment before Ichigo decided he could at least do this much to appease his hollow and make him shut up.

Ichigo leaned in and pressed his lips against Orihime's.

'...Strawberries?'

"**King, that's kind of creepy. What if she's some creepy stalker in secret? What if she's been watching you sleep?"**

'Shut up, Hollow. This was your idea now let me enjoy it.'

"**Fine, but don't blame me if she's secretly like those chicks from that one anime that resets time every 5 episodes."**

She let out a squeak of surprise before becoming comfortable with the situation.

Noting his lack of oxygen, Ichigo broke the kiss.

"Ichigo..." Orihime put her arms around Ichigo's neck and their lips met again.

Then things went a step further.

The two had moved onto Ichigo's bed and had just started making out when...

"ICHIGOOO!" His father practically knocked the door down.

Ichigo growled but didn't bother breaking the hold he had on Orihime, nor changing their position despite the fact she was straddling his lap at this point.

"Dad. You have about five seconds before I forcibly remove you from my room via Cero. Timer starts now. One. Two."

His father started crying. "Ichigo you don't want me in any part of your life anymore!"

"Three. Four." He raised a hand and pointed it at his father, charging a Cero.

"Wait wait! I... sensed Orihime's power and had run into Kon earlier. He told me you were here, so I got here as fast as I could to deliver this. Make your old man proud!"

Isshin pulled out...

Ichigo looked off in a random direction and reluctantly took the small foil pack.

"...You know I think this is the first time you've done anything a NORMAL father is supposed to do. Now scram. The Cero threat still holds."

Isshin evacuated the room with haste.

"Now, where were we?"

Orihime was resting her head on his chest.

"What's wrong, princess?"

"Your hair. You don't look like Ichigo."

Ichigo chucked. "Is that all?"

With a minor change in his Reiatsu, his hair darkened to its normal orange color. "Better?"

"Much."

Soon after Ichigo found himself lying on the bed, with Orihime straddling his pelvis.

"So..." Ichigo trailed off.

"So?" Orihime laid down on top of him, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again, more passionately than before.

That's when things got awkward.

Poor, naive Orihime had no idea what the solid thing poking her groin was.

Once she noticed what is was by turning and looking at it she turned bright red.

"I-Ichigo!"

"Sorry... it's just between our current position and the way your chest was pressing against me, I couldn't help it."

"I-It's alright... What do you want me to do?"

Hollow Ichigo took control for a moment.

"**Hey there, Queen. Have you ever ridden a horse?"**

"H-Hey! Give me back Ichigo!" She said, panicked.

"**I will, but right now he's kind of frozen... in more ways than one as you can feel. It's like riding a horse, except you have to make sure that you line it up right or things'll get awkward really quick. Well, my work here is done."**

Ichigo was thrust back into control.

"Sorry... I guess the next logical thing to do would be to.." He inhaled sharply. "Get naked."

A few awkward moments of silence passed before Ichigo made the first move. He unbuttoned Orihime's shirt and slid it off her.

Her bra was white with pink lace, the article barely containing her breasts.

She turned bright red; Ichigo was staring! Was she ugly?

The Vizard decided to play fair and remove his upper body garments.

Now Orihime was the one staring; Ichigo's muscles were well defined from all the training he had done and fights he had partaken in.

Curious, she slowly ran her hand down his chest, stopping at the sash around his waist.

She pulled and it came loose, eventually coming off completely.

Ichigo returned the act by unclasping Orihime's bra and tossing it aside.

Orihime moved back a bit and removed the pants Ichigo was wearing, followed by his boxers (the undergarments in Los Noches were... uncomfortable. He prefered his normal boxers)

She nervously poked his member.

Ichigo, however, was going crazy looking at her.

"Hey, Orihime... could you maybe... use your breasts?" Ichigo managed.

"Huh?"

Ichigo sighed. Poor, innocent Orihime.

"Just put my dick between your breasts and move them up and down."

The girl nodded, an odly determined look on her face and complied.

"**Score!"**

The feeling of Orihime's soft breasts drove Ichigo crazy.

When he reached his limit he forced Orihime's mouth onto his head. "I'm sorry Orihime!"

Her eyes widened in surprise when he came inside her mouth.

The taste was bitter and it was thick and slimy...but she swallowed it.

Well, most of it. Some dripped out onto her breasts... which gave "Little Ichigo" a way to become erect again., shocking Orihime.

By this point she herself had become aroused and unbuttoned her skirt, tossing it to the floor.

She peeled off her wet panties.

She was about to lower herself onto Ichigo when the Vizard stopped her.

"Wait! Let me put this on first." Ichigo said, opening the condom.

The protection secure, Orihime once again lowered herself onto Ichigo, stopping when she met resistance. Confused, she lowered herself harder.

This proved to be as effective as it was painful, as Orihime let out a cry of pain as her virginity was taken from her.

"Orihime!" Ichigo exclaimed, concerned.  
>She smiled, pain evident on her face. "L-look! It's all the way in."<p>

Ichigo looked down and noticed she had indeed swallowed him with her vagina.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Ichigo asked, concerned.

Orihime nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I...I'm going to move now."

She slowly moved up, whimpering as she did so.

Her facial expressions and amazing body pushed Ichigo off the edge.

He sat up, changing positions, and began thrusting into her, simultaneously sucking her right nipple and tweaking her left one.

Her whimpers of pain turned to moans of pleasure relatively quickly using this combination.

"I-I-Ichi...Ichigo...I"m...I feel funny..." Orihime said as she bounced up and down. "I-it's like... something inside... something's coming! AH!"

Her juices exploded from inside of her and her insides were practically crushing Ichigo, who changed from sucking her nipple to holding her closely as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I am too! I"m gonna cum!" He released his load, which was stopped by the condom he was wearing.

Orihime was panting; that had felt _insanely _good.

Ichigo was low on breath, but not as bad off as Orihime.

Once he had stopped releasing his seed, he removed the used condom, tied it off and tossed it in the garbage.

The two lied down next to one another.

"...Wow..." was all Orihime could say at first.

"Yeah..." Ichigo agreed.

The girl looked to her lover and smiled before kissing him. "I love you, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Orihime."

With some effort, the two climbed under the bedsheets together and Orihime cuddled up to Ichigo.

The Vizard sighed. This was how it was supposed to be. No more soul society, no more Hollows, no more Aizen... just him and the girl he loved.

The two fell asleep in each others embrace.

Well, Orihime did.

Ichigo was dropped into his inner world.

"**Well, King it took you long enough but you finally got laid." **His hollow walked over to him and held up a fist. **"Brofist?"**

"What?"

"**Just do the same thing."**

Ichigo did, then was evicted from his inner world once again, passing into sleep this time.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 12<p>

Oh ho ho! Timid old PimpedOutToast wrote a Lemon!

ALSO TIMESKIP FOR THE LULZ!

Well nothing much happened aside from Ichigo getting laid, so next time:  
>The fake Ichigo! The blood-born power of Fullbring! Welcome to Xicution!<p> 


	13. The Die is Cast

Chapter 13

The Die is Cast

A few hours later Orihime's phone started ringing, rudely awakening both of the lovers.

Ichigo rolled over and buried his face in the mattress.

"Orihime could you please shut that thing up?"

The girl picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

After someone on the other end told her something she gasped before turning to Ichigo.

"Uryu is in the hospital!"

Ichigo shot awake at this.

"What? Why?"

"He was assaulted!"

Ichigo got up and the two got dressed.

Ichigo decided his normal outfit made him look like a cosplayer or something, so he dug through his closet and found some of his old clothes, a white T Shirt, a black jacket with zig zags on it, and some jeans.

"Orihime, do you want to go back to your house to change very quickly?"

"Yeah I guess."

Ichigo opened Gargantua. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>After she had changed into some more casual clothing, Orihime and Ichigo soon arrived at the hospital where Uryu was being kept.<p>

The door to the room the Quincy was in burst open.

Orihime went in first, followed by Ichigo.

Chad hadn't answered his phone when Orihime called, but Kon had. (Ichigo decided that it might be a good idea for Kon to be in the know for once)

"Uryu!" Orihime exclaimed with concern.

"Hello Orihime."

"Yo."

"...Ichigo. Honestly, you had him come too? You're taking things too far."

"Uryu..." sighed Ichigo at the Quincy's attitude.

"Taking things too far?" A voice said from behind Ichigo. "At least your mouth is fully functional. That never changes."

The voice came from Uryu's father, who walked past Ichigo and Orihime.

"Besides, I'm not supposed to have any visitors." Uryu countered. "What do you plan to do if my wounds worsen because people keep barging in here?"

As if on cue, Kon arrived.

Uryu's father was a tad confused at what appeared to be two Ichigos.

"It's a long story." the two said in unison.

Turning his attention back to his son, Ryuken pushed his glasses up.

"Are you stupid? Who do you think preformed the surgery. A little something like this won't open your wounds."

The elder Quincy narrowed his eyes.

"Those who let themselves get slashed by their enemies should not be telling their doctors 'do this' or 'don't do that'."

"Slashed?" Exclaimed Ichigo. "What's he talking about, Uryu!"

"It's none of your concern," Uryu answered simply.

"The hell it isn't! I return here to stay for a few months and you blow me off like that? If you got brought down like that, shouldn't we work together?" Ichigo fumed.

"It's important to share information," Ryuken added. "Do you intend to waste the kindness I've shown you?"

"You shut the hell up!" Uryu responded loudly.

"That was a close call," his father replied with a smirk. "Raise your voice another 5 hertz and you'll open your stitches."

Uryu growled.

"Sorry... I can't really tell you anything right now... could you please go home?" Uryu said, calming.

"Okay." Orihime replied.

She got up first and Ichigo followed.

"It's late. I'll walk you home." the Vizard told Orihime.

Ichigo turned to Kon. "Head back to the house. I'll show up sooner or later. Have to say hello to my sisters later anyway."

"Got it."

Ryuken was about to protest Ichigo's decision, but the teen lowered his sunglasses to reveal his eyes.

"I'll tell you something," the man said, lowering his voice. "It wasn't a hollow that slashed Uryu. It wasn't a Soul Reaper either. I examined the Reiatsu on the wound. I don't even know if-!"

"Human. It smelled human." Replied Ichigo. "But it smelled kind of hollow too. Odd to describe to a human, even a Quincy."

"Really? Interesting. It seems your eyes aren't the only part of you that's hollow."

"We'll be leaving now. Thanks for the tip. Come on, Orihime."

"One word of warning," the man added. "That person's next target will most likely be Chad... or Orihime."

Ichigo nodded.

He wasn't going home tonight.

* * *

><p>Kon picked up his phone and dialed the number on the black card.<p>

"Hello? This is Xicution..."

* * *

><p>Ichigo decided he's be a tad more threatening in his Hollow form, so he'd tampered with the Gigai's seal a bit to allow him to be in Perfect Hollow form, which looked a bit funny given his outfit.<p>

Nobody tried anything that night.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ichigo, in 'Shikuro' form, arrived at the school, and bumped into Kon.<p>

"Where're you going?" the Vizard asked.

"Somewhere important." Kon answered.

"It has to do with that card, doesn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"A hunch."

"...Orihime's waiting on you."

"Fine. Take care of _my _body."

"Will do."

With that the two parted ways.

Ichigo walked about until a window opened.

"Ichigo! I found out Chad hasn't been to school lately. I figured he might be sick, so I thought I might drop a gift off at his house later. You want to come along?"

"Sure. I've been meaning to talk to Chad anyway."

"Great! Meet me after I get off today."

"Will do."

* * *

><p>The two arrived at Chad's apartment and Orihime knocked on the door.<p>

No response.

"Chaaaaad? Are you there?"

Ryuken's words echoed through their minds.

Orihime shook them off, but Ichigo was processing them and the fact the attacker was human over and over.

It helped to have three people in his head at once; he could 'steal' the processing power of his hollow and Zangetsu's 'brains' to think faster.

Orihime hung the bread on the door and asked some nondescript god to have Chad get better.

"I'll see what I can do, " Ichigo joked, cheering up Orihime.

Ichigo was glad it worked; he liked her smile. It was a good counter to his usual scowl.

* * *

><p>Kon walked the blocks, trying to get to an address.<p>

"District 7...7...1..."

He looked up.

"A derelict apartment building? Guess this is it."  
>"Yo!"<p>

Kon turned to see the man from the other day.

"Five minutes early huh? How professional." The man commented.

"It's not five minutes, it's three." Kon replied, holding the Ichigo act.

'If these guys are the ones that attacked Uryu, best to play along...'

"So? What'd you wanna talk to me about?"

"A buddy of mine got his ass kicked last night."

"And?"

"I want you to give me a hand."

"Oh? You said you didn't trust me."

"You know about me and my dad," Kon lied. "You can't be a normal human."

"Maybe. Maybe not." the man replied.

"It isn't that I trust you, it's-"

"You have no one else to turn to." the man finished. "Alright, follow me."

* * *

><p>Soon they reached a room that was poorly lit and had a bar.<p>

But it was a damn big poorly lit room.

"Why is it so big?" Kon asked.

"We knocked down the walls of five apartments. One of our members has some money." the man replied.

He walked forward a bit then stopped. "So, before we get started, I'm going to tell you our objective."

"Objective?"

"Yeah. Our objective..." the man smirked. "Is to help you get your Soul Reaper powers back."  
>Kon's eyes widened.<p>

'That can't be all to it though,' Kon thought.

"How are you gonna do that? Just what the hell are you after?"

"Taking this rather well, aren't we?"

"I'm not the same immature kid I used to be," Kon answered in Ichigo's voice. "Now answer me."

"I can't all at once. Take a seat, and I'll explain everything; the night is long."

Kon did as instructed.

"You want a drink?"

Kon raised an eyebrow.

"We have just about everything on the menu."

Keeping his facade, Kon shook his head. "Not really interested."

The man looked to another man, wearing an eye-patch and a bartender's uniform.

"Get him an orange juice."

"Yes sir." the bartender replied, pouring a glass and setting it in front of Ichigo on a table.

"We," the man began, "are 'humans'. Of course, like you said, we aren't normal humans. We all were born with a special ability."

"A special ability?" Kon asked.

"It'd be faster to show you." The man lowered his hand over the glass of liquor in front of him and there was a glow for a moment before the liquid moved, as if on its own, out of the glass and into the man's mouth.

"What...?"

"What I did there was draw out the 'soul' of the 'alcohol' in the glass and make it assist me in drinking the alcohol."  
>"Huh?" Kon asked.<p>

"Our ability is to draw out the "soul" in all matter." the man explained. "The look on your face says you don't get it. You thought that only living things had souls?"

The man went into a lengthy explanation of his power, finally getting to:

"If we have an affinity with an object, we can even change its very shape."

He held up a cross on a chain around his neck.

"For instance, this necklace of mine. Watch."  
>The necklace glowed and then turned into a massive sword.<p>

Kon's eyes widened.

"Kinda like this. We call this ability 'Fullbring'."

Then the door shot open.

"I'm back!" a girl with twin tails and an odd hat yelled.

"Riruka, you're back sooner than I thought you'd be. Did you find him?" the man asked.

Riruka growled. "Yeah I found him! Hey, that shiny thing is a sword, right? Why'd you bring it out here?"

Then she started bitching about the lights.

Kon groaned inwardly.

"I don't plan on turning the lights on. Put your glasses on!"

Kon almost broke his cover by laughing.

"I hate wearing glasses, but I hate wearing contacts more!"

Kon had to admit she was sort of cute, but she was a total bitch.

"I've got really big eyes, so contacts dry them out fast!"

"Who's that?" Kon asked.

"Riruka Dokugamine."

"Who's that?" the girl asked, squinting.

"I'll introduce you later. Bring him in."

"The hell.. acting like you're the boss. Bring him in!"

Kon's eyes widened.

"...Chad?"

"Ichigo?"

"What the hell are you doing here? You haven't been at school at all, so why-!"

"Calm down, Ichigo."

"Like hell! Tell me what's going on! IF I like your answer, I might-!"

"Calm down. Don't make me say it again." said the man sternly. "Now sit down. You too chad. I'll explain everything."

"What? They knew each other? I didn't know that!" fumed Riruka. She turned to the man. "Ginjou were you aware of this? I couldn't have been the only one who wasn't, right?"

"Bring Chad something to drink too," Ginjou told the bartender.

"Yes sir."

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" Riruka screamed.

Ginjou blocked the girl with his arm and pushed her back.

"Stay right here."

She complained something about not being able to see Ichigo's face.

"Later. Now that we're all here, let's get down to business, shall we?"

Kon glared at Ginjou, but he was really processing all this information.

He was a mod soul, not a supercomputer!

"You understand our power now that you've seen it with your own eyes, right?"

"Yeah." Kon replied.

"Then let's move on. Do you know why hollows have a hole in their chest?"

"They lost their heart."

"That's the obvious part. It becomes their mask, their form, even their powers. Every one of us," Ginjou started. "Had a parent attacked by a hollow before we were born."

"Traces of those hollows' powers remained in our mother's bodies, then passed on to us when we were born, going deeper than mere spirit. It's coded in our DNA. Ichigo, you once had hollow powers. You know how it feels."

Kon had seen the wanton destruction Ichigo could cause when he went berserk.

"We would like to eliminate this troublesome power from within us." Ginjou began. "We gathered allies who were the same, and eventually came to one conclusion: Our powers, are the exact opposite of us."

"If there is someone who has the powers of a Soul Reaper and a human, then we can pass _our _power to them."

"...That means..."

"There was at one time another Soul Reaper born of a human and another Soul Reaper."  
>"By surrendering their power to that person, they were able to discard their abilities. Do you get it? In order for us to go back to being human, we need you to get your Soul Reaper powers back."<p>

Ginjou nodded to Chad. "As for Chad, we found him in this town. He understands how we feel and even agreed to voluntarily give us his help if it meant you getting your powers back."  
>"Chad.. is this true?"<p>

"Yeah. You may not notice it, but you've been a sid sight since you lost your powers."  
>'Can't tell if he's referring to me or the cover we made for Ichigo after the Regai incident. Doesn't matter.'<p>

After a pep talk from Chad, and an explanation of the terms, although vague, Kon agreed.

"I'm in."

* * *

><p>The real Ichigo had been chasing Kon. He saw him enter the building and noticed several small Reiatsu inside the building. When Kon left, Ichigo let him run a ways before he stopped him.<p>

"What was that about?"

"EH? Uh..."  
>"Don't lie to me."<p>

"W-well the good news is Chad is okay!"

"That's great, now what where YOU doing?"

"Well if you can keep it a secret, cause I think these guys don't fuck around..."

Kon explained his situation.

"Fullbring? Inborn hollow powers? My mom was attacked _after _I was born!" Ichigo pointed out.

"Hey, you dad's a soul reaper. She might have been targeted before you were born."

"One second."

* * *

><p>Ichigo dove into his inner world.<p>

"Hey hollow! I have a question!"

"**Ask and ye shall receive."**

"You know anything about this Fullbring shit? I thought you didn't show up until I got my soul reaper powers back."

"**Correct King. But they existed before me. I just kept them suppressed when we were in our body. I couldn't well have any MORE competition in here, now could I?"**

"Tell me everything you know."

"**Tall order. I don't even know much about them except they were here, dormant, when I came to life. I squandered them early on to keep the chance at dominance for myself! Hollows are very territorial after all. Can't have some braindead thing on my turf."**

"Braindead?"

"**Yeah, they were more liked demihollow powers. They didn't have the power I had, so I could keep them down easy. That, and they couldn't do much more than make wheezing noises and squeaky roars. That's all I can say. Let's keep an eye on the situation though... just in case."**

"Agreed. Thanks."

"**The king thanked me! The world is gonna end!"**

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>The next day Kon was called to return to the HQ.<p>

"Why'd you call me out here again?"

"The hell? You got a problem?" Ginjou responded. "For being so pissed you sure showed up here obediently enough.

"Shut up. How am I gonna get my Soul Reaper powers back? I thought I'd be training in a big room somewhere."

"You are going to get your powers back! You are going to train in a big room!" said a familiar voice as the door was kicked open.

Riruka was standing in the door holding a dollhouse.

"How come you show up late every time?" Kon asked.

"Don't be stupid! I'm late every time because I have stuff to do!"

A boy on his own playing a portable game system sighed. "Hey Riruka, could you stop opening the door with your foot? Your underwear shows and I really don't want to see that."

A small (one sided) argument broke out, before it was stopped by a dark skinned woman.

"Why don't you explain to Ichigo that box?" she suggested to Riruka.

The girl fumed some more before setting the box down on a table.

"See this box?"

"Yeah...I see it... it's a box. So?" said Kon.

"It's cute right?"

"Huh?"

"This cute box will be your training ground!"

"Huh?"  
>"you don't have to understand because I"m going to show you my Fullbring right now!"<p>

"What?"  
>"My Fullbring," Riruka explained, "Is called 'Dollhouse'. It allows me to freely move people or things into or out of things I think are cute!"<p>

She flicked her thumb out of a fist and a small heart appeared hovering over it. She flicked it and it wobbled onto Kon's jacket.

"Wha-!"

"This is your pass. I allow you into my world!"

Kon felt disoriented as he was sucked into the dollhouse.

After some confusion, Kon found out his goal.

'Think... what object did Ichigo have on him at all times...' It hit him; the combat pass. Kon drew it from his back pocket and tried focusing his miniscule power into it. Nothing.

"Dammit work!" Thoughts flashed through his head. Why was he doing this? Sure to keep up the Ichigo act, but part of him wanted his power back. The events from the Regai attack flashed in his head, leading to an image of Nozomi's rare smiles.

'To protect!'

The wooden trinket flared to life as black energy poured out of it in a swastika shape.

"Yes!" The mod soul blocked an attack from the massive pig...thing... in front of him, then focus what little Reiatsu he had into the wooden emblem. A circle connected the four parts of the symbol and Kon recognised it; 'Getsuga...'

He spun to give the attack momentum and willed it to fire. A disc of black energy flew out and hit the pig like creature in the face.

He'd done it!

* * *

><p>Ichigo had gone to meet with Leeds for something, so Orihime had returned home alone.<p>

"Heeeeeey!" A voice yelled, shocking Orihime.

A young man was bowing. "I'm Moe from Miyashita Commercial High School. Pardon me, but..." He looked up "Would you mind dying here?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo sensed the event; rather the strange, hostile Reiatsu, and used Gargantua to appear nearby.<p>

He Hollowfied and jumped down _through _a sheet metal overhang, growling.

"Get away," Ichigo let out a low, animalisitc growl. "From my girlfriend."

* * *

><p>"I did it, can I get out now?" Asked Kon.<p>

"Pft. Fine." Ririuka replied.

"Not yet," replied the bartender. "If the conditions have been fulfilled and that was Fullbring, then Mr. Pork should return to normal size first."

Sure enough the pig did so seconds later.

The girl grabbed Mr. Pork, tickled her nose with a tissue...

and sneezed on Kon, then Mr. Pork.

Kon popped back into the air, covered in snot.

"Need a towel?" Ginjou offered.

"No shit! You knew about this, didn't you!"

Then the Pass made noises; Kon recognized one of the voices: 'R-Rukia?'

* * *

><p>"Wait, Ichigo."<p>

The Vizard looked at her in shock. "What?"

The girl looked at Moe. "Were you the one who attacked Uryu?"  
>Ichigo realized; she was going to interrogate him. The Vizard backed down but stayed alert and poised to attack like some sort of rabid attack dog.<p>

"Of course! Now tell your pet here to stand aside."

Ichigo growled. "Pet? I already said it once, she's my girlfriend! What do you think I am, a dog?"

Orihime rolled up a workbook from her bag and hit Ichigo on the head with it, shocking him and causing him to flinch.

"The hell! You aren't helping me Orihime."

"Be quite for a minute Ichigo! I'm trying to be like those detectives on TV!"

Ichigo sighed and crossed his arms.

"Now then, tell me about your friends."

Moe laughed. "You're gonna have to beat that shit out of me!"

Ichigo growled louder. "Gladly!" He lunged but stopped when he heard a voice.

"That's enough." Ichigo and Orihime turned around to see a man in his twenties reading a book while sitting on the railing of the path. "It was I who attacked "Uryu"."

"...Mister Tsukishima.." The young thug managed.

"Who're you?" Ichigo growled, shifting positions to put himself between the new arrival and Orihime.

"Shukuro Tsukishima." The man answered calmly before looking to Orihime. "I will be your-!"

"Mister Tsukishima! You didn't have to come all this way! I'll take care of the girl!"

Ichigo weighed the odds; he knew he could wipe the floor with either of them, but there was one of him and in these quarters he might accidentally hurt Orihime...

"No you won't" the elder of the two started. "I said you didn't have to do anything."

The man took a bookmark out of his book and it began to glow green.

It then turned into a sword.

"A sword...?" Ichigo questioned.

"No. This is my Fullbring."

Ichigo growled. He'd have to talk to Kon about this... and by talk he meant physically harm.

"...The book of the End."

Ichigo and Orihime tensed.

"You may relax. I'm not going to do anything to you today. I'll take my leave... right after I punish this boy."  
>Ichigo relaxed but not for long.<p>

Orihime jumped in front of the boy.

"Orihime what the hell are you doing?"

"I can't let you leave yet; you're the one who attacked Uryu."

"That line would never make it into a book," Tsukishima said.

Then he began walking away.

"Not so fast! Santen Kessh-!" The man appeared behind her in a flash and 'cut' her from shoulder diagonally down the torso.

"Orihime!" Ichigo cried out.

He felt his control slipping again. It had gotten worse since the time he slept with Orihime, like an animal protecting its mate.

He fought back and jumped at the man, who once again stepped out of reach. Then the two assailants vanished. Ichigo heard cries.

"Orihime!"

It was Chad and Kon.

Orihime was on her knees.

She had _felt _the cut... but there was no wound.

"Ichigo what happened?" Kon asked.

"I... don't know. Some guy just appeared, cut her and left. Funny thing is, there's no blood. Not even a scratch. Which reminds me, we need to have a talk, you two. About your friends." Ichigo looked back as he reverted to his Soul Reaper form. "The guy who attacked her? He used 'Fullbring'."

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 13<p>

Fun fact I was up working on this at 5 am because I couldn't sleep!

Then I had weird Bleach related dreams all night!

Ichigo's succumbing once again, this time to his primal instincts.

Kon infiltrated Xicution succesfully, and unlocked the first level of Fullbring.

The villains have apparently been revealed...

Next Time:

Ichigo's Sorrow! The Book of the End's power manifests!


	14. Cracks in the Looking Glass

Chapter 14

Cracks in the Looking Glass

Ichigo, Kon, and Chad had met up in Chad's apartment, the only place where nobody else could intrude on their conversation.

"Are you sure it was Fullbring?" Asked Chad.

"He explicitly said it was, 'Book of the End' he called it." Ichigo confirmed.

"I can ask Ginjou about it." Chad offered.

"No. He might suspect something. He knows about 'Shikuro', I met him once at that eel shop Kon works at."

Kon chuckled. "Boss'd kill you if she heard you say that."

"Please! That's a joke." Ichigo smirked before returning to his serious expression.

"My hollow knew about my Fullbring." Ichigo said. "He said he kept it suppressed and dormant when he was 'born'. Mind if I see it, Kon?"

"Sure." Kon stood up, drew the Combat Pass, and focused his powers into it. Four prongs burst out of it.

"Interesting. Seems a little useless though. Compared to Tensa that is."

"It's what I've got."

An idea struck Ichigo.

"Why don't you two play dumb? Go in, tell a good lie, and then see if you can get info on this 'Tsukishima' person."

"That's... actually not a bad idea." Said Kon, surprised.

"That's the plan then. I'll keep watch over Orihime for the time being and we can meet up here later."

The three agreed and split up.

* * *

><p>Later, Kon had entered training for his Fullbring within a fish tank.<p>

Then Tsukishima arrived.

However, Ichigo had been tracking him.

In his disguise as Shikuro, he had followed the man, stopping at the elevator as it closed.

He waited for it to return.

Then there was an explosion.

Soon Ichigo had made his way up to the roof.

'Hey, hollow! Wake up my Fullbring if any's left! We'll filter it through you and use your power in combination with its power.'

"**Oi, oi keep yer pants on. I'm going to try and use your white jacket as the Fullbring element. I haven't done this, so hold on."**

There was silence.

"**Got it. Just say the word."**

Ichigo burst out onto the roof of the building, witnessing Kon getting trapped in some sort of black cube.

"Hey! What're you doing?"

Ginjou looked over surprised. "Wait... you're his cousin, right?"

"Yeah. I'm privy to what he's been up to. This... 'Fullbring'... I'm capable of it. Just didn't know what it was called."

"**Now?"**

'Now.'

Ichigo's white jacket turned into Hollow Ichigo's white jacket, and a glove appeared on his right hand, bound to a white Tensa Zangetsu and a white chain ran his arm.

"**All I really did was manifest my own weapon and jacket. That's all the bastard would let me do."**

Ichigo assumed the bastard-in-question was his Fullbring.

'Great, more voices in my head.'

Ginjou's eyes widened.

"This guy's mine." Ichigo said before attacking Tsukishima.

"Be careful! Don't let him cut you!" Chad warned.

"I know, that's obvious!"

Tsukishima was put on the defensive as Ichigo's speed outweighed his ability.

Ichigo noticed he didn't use sonido or Flash Step.

"**Bringer light. Same shit, different name."**

Ichigo decided to mimic his hollow from their second inner battle.

He placed his hand on the back of his sword, which was currently in physical contact with Tsukishima's Book of the End.

"Shrio Getusga." Ichigo whispered with a smirk before the two were engulfed in a massive white and red explosion.

During this time the majority of the group had escaped, except for Ginjou.

Defeated, Tsukishima left quickly.

"So you have it to, huh?" Asked Ginjou.

"Yeah, combined with some power from my father," Ichigo half lied.

"Why don't you come with us? We could use someone like you."

Ichigo thought it over.

'If I join up with them, I might get some info on that Tsukishima guy.'

"**But you'll have to be VERY careful; they're spiritually aware. If you ditch your gigai then they'll know you've been playing them for idiots."**

"Alright. For now." Ichigo agreed.

"Welcome to our Xicution."

* * *

><p>Later, at the Xicution's backup base, Kon was released.<p>

"I caught a glimpse of your Fullbring, Ichigo." Said Ichigo to Kon, facade in place. "It's not bad. It's incomplete though."

He summoned his faux Fullbring. "This is my complete form. Yours probably won't look too different since we're related. But who knows?"

Ichigo banished his form and crossed his arms.

"Chad," Ginjou said, "Go get Orihime Inoue. We'll need her."

"I'll go." Volunteered Ichigo. "Think of it as my Initiation."

Ginjou raised an eyebrow. "Alright. Hurry back. And take this card. That's how you'll get in."

* * *

><p>Ichigo found Orihime walking home alone.<p>

"Orihime," Ichigo said upon landing next to her.

She jumped. "Ah! Ichigo! What is it?"

"We need you for Kon's training."

"What?"

"I'll explain on the way." He picked her up in his arms and vanished into Sonido.

* * *

><p>When they arrived, Orihime had been briefed on Kon's situation, and <em>not <em>about Tsukishima. That was sensitive. Ichigo also told her to call him Shikuro, and that they'd have to pretend to be almost strangers.

When the two entered Ginjou and Kon were nowhere to be found.

"Where'd Ichigo and Ginjou run off to?"

Yukio nodded to his game-pad.

"My Fullbring, Invaders Must Die."

Ichigo chuckled a bit. "You mean like Space Invaders? You seem kind of young to have even played that game."

Yukio just rolled his eyes and looked at the screen. "They're back. I'm sending them in."

Ichigo and Orihime felt a moment of disorientation as they were warped into the game world.

Ichigo had never really been much of a gamer, except when he was very little, so he wasn't too excited to be digitized and put in a game device.

Orihime was confused and her head darted around.

"Looks like.. a healing Item." muttered Ginjou.

Ichigo tensed, holding back the rage he had at Ginjou for calling _his _girl an item.

"H-hello! I'm Orihime Inoue and-!"

"Save the pleasantries. Heal him, would you?" Ginjou commanded with a request.

She nodded and healed Kon, who was bleeding heavily.

Ichigo frowned at the sight.

"You're slow," commented Ginjou looking up at the life bar floating in the air. "Is he still not healed up yet?"

"Just a little longer..." Orihime urged.

"Sorry, can't do that. You ready, Ichigo?"  
>Kon nodded. "Yeah."<p>

"Wait!"

Ginjou charged Orihime and Ichigo instinctively kicked in his Fauxbring.

Orihime raised her shield.

"You think that can stop me? Santen keshhoun?"  
>"You're wrong." Orihime said in a serious voice.<p>

"Like Hell I am!" Ginjou's sword hit the shield... and the barrier glowed brightly.

Ginjou shot backwards.

"Shiten Koushun." Orihime named the shield. "The instant it's attacked it explodes outwards, dissipating and countering the blow at the same time."  
>"Exploding armor? That's hardly subtle." Commented Ginjou.<p>

"I don't care about subtle. IF you don't want to get hurt, then don't attack until I say it's alright."

Ichigo dropped his fauxbring. He was genuinely impressed... but he'd never seen that technique, and she hadn't been training unless she did it in the couple of months she wasn't with him... but surely she'd have showed him first of all people...

The healing finished and Orihime got out of the way.

Ginjou and Kon went at it anew.

Ichigo was impressed; Kon was a blur, even holding back his Mod Soul ablities.

Orihime had sat down with her legs pulled to her chest on the 'ground'.

Then Riruka appeared.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Who're you?"

"That's what _I _should be asking!"

"Shikuro Kurosaki, Ichigo's cousin."

"Riruka Dokugamine." Riruka turned to Orihime. "What're you just doing sitting on the floor?"

"W-well there's no walls or pillars to lean against, so..."

"Yukio! Get us some chairs and a table! I want to eat my snack here!"

"You can do that?" Asked Orihime.

"No," Yukio replied to Ririuka's request.

"Wha?"

"Um, I have a favor to ask! I want out of here!" Yelled Orihime to the controller of the fullbring.

Yukio gave a bored expression. "Okay."

A table and three chairs appeared.

"Hey!" Riruka exclaimed.

She sighed and slammed the box of donuts on the table.

She picked one up and was about to eat it when she noticed Orihime's hungry stares at the food.

Ichigo was looking out of the corner of his eye.

'OF all the times for the hunger to kick in...'

He jumped into his inner world for a second.

'Hollow! Do something about this!'

"**Can't, short of taking over and getting one for us."**

Ichigo sighed and did what he usually did; just went with it.

He blatantly reached over and took one of the pastries.

"Hey!"  
>"You wanna try and stop me?" Ichigo threatened. He then turned to Orihime. "It's fine. Have one."<p>

"HEY!"

Ichigo slipped for a moment and let out a rather feral growl, scaring Riruka silly.

"Fine. You can have one."

Ichigo bit into the food then walked over and sat down between the two, in the chair facing the fight.

"Ichigo's not doing too bad. But he's not as far along as that Ginjou guy, or me for that matter."

The two girls discussed something before Riruka got mad and walked off, leaving half a box of donuts left.

Then things got bad, and killed Ichigo's appetite; Ginjou cut Kon's eyes- _his _eyes- and blood shot out.

Then the older man started using his fists; he kicked Kon back and started roughing him up.

Seeing the Visage of Ichigo getting beat this bad awoke memories of Ichigo's fight with Ulquiorra, before he transformed.

She ran to his aid, causing Ichigo to shoot up out of his chair.

Then a cage fell on her.

She was yelling but Ichigo couldn't hear her words.

As Yukio began explaining the cage, Ichigo triggered his Fauxbring and began slashing at the cage, ignoring Yukio's explanation of the futility.

Eventually Yukio gave up.

Then Ginjou turned away.

"It's time for your cousin and Orihime to die." The man smirked. "Don't worry, I'll kill you too."

Kon snapped.

His power flared and his appearance changed again.

Ginjou turned and grabbed his wrist.

After the smoke cleared everyone in the pocket dimension looked over at Kon.

His Fullbring was complete.

And so the next days of training began.

* * *

><p>Icihigo had left the dimension to talk to Chad about Tsukishima outside the building.<p>

"So that's his power you think? Changing the past or something like that?"

"Yeah."

Then Kon exited the building.

"SO can we see it?" Ichigo asked.

"Really fast so nobody can see me." Kon activated his Fullbring.

"Not bad, "Ichigo commented. "I'm almost jealous. Almost."

"Thanks." Kon chuckled as he deactivated it.

"Actually, that fulbirng... it's bound to your soul now, according to my Inner Hollow. He's know about it since I first re entered my body after getting my own powers. He said he kept it from awakening and growing. So I guess that means these are _your _powers too now." Ichigo explained.

"Right. I"m going to head back home. You wanna come with?"

"...No. I"m fine." Ichigo said. "I have some... business to take care of."

Ichigo opened a gargantua and left.

"Wonder where he's going?" asked Chad.

Kon shrugged his shoulders. "Later Chad."

* * *

><p>Ichigo flared his Reiatsu and sure enough Leeds appeared.<p>

"We're going back to Hueco Mundo. We have to regroup for the coming storm." Ichigo instructed.

"May I ask what you mean?"

"It's complicated."

* * *

><p>Soon they arrived at Los Noches.<p>

"I have a warning. If I come back and start acting as of a man called Tsukishima is my friend or ally... cut me down and don't listen to a word I say. That's it. Now I have to wait."

* * *

><p>Almost immediately after that, Ichigo caught up to some familiar Reiatsu at the Urahara shop.<p>

"Dad. Kisuke. What's going on here. I felt a HUGE pool of Reiatsu here not too long ago, and I've been meaning to see what the deal was."

"Well, since the Soul Society was duped, we decided to help Kon get his power back to replace you."

Ichigo growled.

"Not like that! Rukia's going to-!"  
>"I get it. But It's better if I do it. Just trust me."<p>

Urahara tipped his hat. "Alright, but I'm not too sure how well Soul Society will take this..."

"Fuck soul society, this is personal."

"Very well. I suppose I should inform everyone else..."

* * *

><p>"GINJO!"<p>

A massive battle had ensued before Kon had been beaten, betrayed, and left powerlessness.

But then a sword penetrated his chest from behind.

"Che," the being snarled. "You're all a bunch of morons. The real Ichigo Kurosaki..."

Ichigo looked up with glowing blue eyes. "Is right here!"

Ginjou's eyes widened. "What? That's a lie! This is Ichigo Kurosaki! The one you stabbed!"

"Oh really? Look again."

Sure enough, Ichigo's body was laying limp on the ground.

Stading however, was a young man with dirty blonde hair. He had pieces of bony material on his body in various places.

He wore a Shinigami Uniform and a massive blade was in his hand, balanced on his shoulder.

"You've all been played for fools," Ichigo continued. "Kon's been masquerading as me for MONTHS now! Your intel was off, and now you're gonna pay."

"I watched as you twisted my friends and family into your tools. I don't like that. You just made a _very _powerful being _very, very _mad. And neither did _they_."

Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi, Ikkaku, Rukia, and Toshiro appeared.

"Unlike _you _Ginjou, I've been planning _in case _they decided to turn on me. The truth is, I have a lot of friends there. Sure I'm going to have some explaining to do after this is over, but I have a feeling everything will be alright."

Ichigo looked to Kon.

"You've done a good job. I know it must've been tough. I know how you hate my scowl. You handle Ginjou. Tsukishima's mine."

Ichigo vanished and reappeared in front of Tsukishima, his mask less than an Inch from the man's face.

"Boo."

Tsukishima used Bringer Light to move backward several feet.

"That's not a bad move. Unfortunately it's like a half assed copy of Flash Step, which is a half assed version of Sonido, which I use."

Ichigo vanished and reappeared next to the man.

"Are you afraid? You should be. Not only did you turn my best friend on me, you turned my _girlfriend _on me."

"What?"

"Orihime. Remember? I was there when you attacked her. Or did you forget, hoping it was an illusion? Because I'm very _very _real."

Ichigo charged a Cero.

"Die."

Tsukishima backed away and avoided the lower powered Cero.

"Not bad."

Ichigo raised his blade and fired a Getsuga.

The full-bringer cut the floor and a trap flew from the floor and hit Ichigo in the side as he tried to dodge it.

"Oof!"

Everyone stopped... Tsukishima cut Ichigo.

Ichigo went silent for a moment before...

"**Che. You're a dumbass. GETSUGA TENSHO!"**

A black spiral shot out of the blade and impacted Tsukishima, sending him flying backwards several feet.

"What! But I cut him! I should-!"

"**You added yourself too far back. I was born AFTER he became friends with you. His past and my past aren't entirely the same. In fact, he liked to close me off back then."**

Hollow Ichigo, now in control, ripped Tsukishima's sword arm off and tossed it away.

"**Won't be needing that..." **He ripped off his other arm. **"Or that! AHAHAHAHAH! It's been ages since I've had so much fun! OH well, better kill you before king gets the throne back."  
><strong>Hollow Ichigo fired a Cero Gigante and obliterated Tsukishima.

He placed his blade back under the sash around his waist and looked over to Byakuya, who had been watching.

"**Been awhile, Byakuya. Maybe you and I could finish that fight from a long time ago that Ichigo so _rudely _interrupted sometime. I'm holding control until King goes back to normal."**

* * *

><p>"Looks like Karakura town..." Kon murmured.<p>

"You approve? I"m a bit mad you managed to fool us, but that doesn't matter. I'll kill you here and recruit Ichigo anyway."

"Recruit? Yeah right! Like he'd ever join you!"

"I disagree. He's gotten himself in quite a situation with soul society. He's abandoned them in favor of hollows. He'll be labeled a traitor, just like me."

"Bullshit! Ichigo never took action against Soul Society! He did what he did in defense!"

"So he says. But do you really believe they'll trust him after all he's done?"

"...Of course! The helped them a lot!" Kon said with a tad of hesitation.

"Shut up...Just SHUT UP! BANKAI!"

The pocket dimension shattered from the sheer power.

"I see. Bankai." Ginjou transformed as well.

The two traded blows, but no matter how similar they were, Kon wasn't as strong as Ichigo.

He eventually started to lose footing in the battle.

He hit the ground, limp.

'D-dammit...' Kon passed out.

But that wasn't the end of the fight, as Ginjou soon discovered.

Kon rose.

On the upper left half of his face was a slowly forming mask, with three blue stripes curving out from the eye hole on the mask.

"_**You've fought well, Kon. Let me handle this. He may think he's tough, but let's see how well he stands up to me."** _Kon's voice had been replaced with a deep, gruff voice that had a watery quality to it.

"What?"

"_**Aoi Getsuga." **_The massive wave of energy engulfed Ginjou.

Then "Kon" reappeared behind him and delivered a deep slash into the man's back.

Blood spilled as "Kon" returned to Ginjou's front, cut his sword in half, and ended the Substitute Soul Reaper's life once and for all.

"Kon" looked back at the Soul Reapers (and Hollow) watching the fight.

"_**Don't worry. I'm not like that arrogant maniac over there," **_he motioned to Hollow Ichigo. **_"I'll give Kon control back after I deliver a message to Ichigo. Tell him to bring Kon to the Vizard's old headquarters soon. I want to talk with him." _**

With that the mask dissipated and Kon fell to the ground, unconscious.

"**Well, Tsukishima's power is wearing off. I can give King control back. I don't want to have to deal with you Soul Reapers anyway."**

Ichigo came back. "What... Happened?"

"You were cut by Tsukishima," informed Toshiro. "Your hollow took control and defeated him, freeing you and everyone else from his Fullbring."

The ice based Captain looked at Ichigo, his expression unwavering.

"You have a lot to answer for."

"I know," Ichigo agreed, to Toshiro's surprise. "Tell the prison squad to be ready to accept Aizen tomorrow at noon. I've decided you all are trustworthy, and that my doubts were misplaced. I won't wind up like Ginjou or Aizen."

"You've grown, Kurosaki." Toshiro complemented. "Understand this; you have committed crimes that most others would be put to death for. Do not expect any leniency."

"They won't try anything, Captain Hitsugaya. I'm too strong now for them to control. They want to stay on my good side. You know who I mean by 'they' right?" Ichigo replied darkly.

"Don't do anything foolish, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

><p>Ichigo returned to Los Noches and silently went to Aizen.<p>

"Ah, Ichigo what may I do for you."

"I'm its master. I'm taking it." Ichigo said quietly as he ripped the Hogyoku from Aizen's chest.

Ichigo felt the raw power emanating from the orb.

'I want Aizen to be mortal and weak.' He silently commanded the orb.

It obeyed; Aizen regressed to his normal Soul Reaper form.

"It grants desires. I desired you to be mortal and weak. It obeyed its master."

Ichigo grabbed the weakened man by his throat and took them into a gargantua, Ichigo sliding the orb into his pocket as he did so.

* * *

><p>He reappeared in front of the Captains, who had gathered for his arrival.<p>

"Here he is." Ichigo said, tossing Aizen to the floor. "Minus one Hogyoku."

Ichigo pulled out the orb and many in the room tensed.

"I used its power to make him mortal and weaken him. You should have no trouble restraining him. As for my actions, I justify them with my own foolish paranoia. I did all I did as a failsafe. I'll keep everyone safe from the Vasto Lorde. If one shows up, let me know and I'll deal with it myself."

"Ichigo," Ukitake spoke up. "What will you do with the Hogyoku?"

"Grant my wish, then have it destroy itself."

"What is your wish?"

"To be able to hold the one I love in my own arms... in my body...That is my wish. The Hogyoku can adapt my body to my full power. Then maybe I can get some peace for once. Don't bother me for anything other than the Vasto. Don't antagonize me. Don't blackmail me. We'll be fine then."

Ichigo looked over the Captains and noticed a couple of familiar faces.

"Shinji? Kensei? Shujoro? They reinstated you as Captains?"

"Yah, Ichigo. They realized we weren't Hollowfied by our own choice, so we got our positions back." Shinji confirmed.

"That's good to know. Speaking of you guys... where's the rest of your group?"

"They stayed in the World of the Living." Answered Kensei.

"I see... Did Hiyori... you know..?" Ichigo didn't want to tear open an old wound.

"She's fine. She's actually been eager ta' give you that sandal to tha' face you promised. She's back in the Living World with everyone else." Shinji confirmed.

"Good to know. I'll pay her a visit."

"Kurosaki Ichigo." Boomed Yamamoto.

"What is it, Captain-Commander Yamamoto? I delivered Aizen back on a silver platter, promised you my aid against the Vasto Lorde, and I'll even offer to help you out again if I feel like it. I'm cutting ties with all the Arrancar except three. Ulquiorra Cifer. He's trying to change for the better. Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, a pacifist who's extremely loyal to me, and Leeds, an odd Arrancar who was born a Vasto Lorde to human parents, and is genuinely disgraced at the things he's done, and longs to be human. Those three. In fact, Leeds lived with humans for a period of time. That's another odd thing, humans can see him. He's unique. I think he would have made a good Soul Reaper had he died human."

"...I see. Very well. You are dismissed. For now, we will allow you to leave unopposed."

"You can't! He attacked me and my forces! He's a threat!" Soi Fon pleaded.

Yamamoto was about to silence her, when Ichigo spoke up.

"In her defense, I did fight her. Only after she and her Stealth Force attacked me, however." Ichigo changed into his Soul Reaper form. "Soi Fon, would you mind walking with me for a bit? I think we shouldn't part ways with negative feelings to one another."

Reluctantly, she followed him out the large doors.

"What trickery is this?"

"No tricks. I want to know, why, all this time, do you still hold a grudge? I have no ill will to you at all."

"You're just like him!"

"Who?"

"Kisuke Urahara! You're just like him!"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Me? Like Kisuke? You're kidding right? I don't stick people in pits and cause them to develop inner hollows because of some crazy method to have them get their powers back. Honestly, I don't like him that much either."

"You're just so annoying! You came in, trampled all over our tradition, our pride, our honor, our rules, and then got made into a hero! It pisses me off!"

"So you're still all worked up over that? I was doing what I thought was right. Haven't you ever done that? Or have you been following the rules without question all this time?"

"That is my duty as a Captain of the Gotei 13! If we don't uphold the rules, who will?"

"You don't have to break them, just bend them a little. Tell you what, you should go on a vacation in the World of the Living with me and my friends. It'd be so much fun you know! Lighten up!" Ichigo gave her a light shove, causing her to stumble a bit. "Have fun every now and then! You'll enjoy life more."

"Tell you what, Soi Fon, I'll try and get something set up, and we'll all go on Vacation together. Everyone, not just my friends in the World of the Living. I figure everyone needs a break after that whole Fullbring business. What do you say?"

"Silence! You're nothing but a carefree fool!"

"Try telling me that a few months ago. Of course I care. You know what you need? A boyfriend. I got a girlfriend and I feel a lot better than I used to. Thanks to Orihime, I've actually caught myself smiling more."

Soi Fon blushed. "What? Romance has no place in duty! It's a sign of weakness!"

"Soi Fon. Look. I know your strong, and I don't know how dating works here, but it'll make you less of a stick in the mud."

"You changed the subject! I cannot keep from hating you for you childish nature!"

"Or are you using me as a substitute for someone you like? Maybe...Kisuke?"

"Do you want me to kill you where you stand for even _implying _that, Kurosaki?" Soi fon was bright red.

'Oh, this is going to be fun.'

"So yeah, I'l lget back to you all on that vacation idea." He tapped the air and opened Gargantua. "I'll tell Kisuke you said hi!"

The portal closed, leaving an embarassed, angry Soi Fon behind.

* * *

><p>Ichigo reappeared in front of Urahara's shop.<p>

When he walked in the man himself greeted Ichigo.

"Hey there, Ichigo."

"Call Kon. Tell him to bring my Gigai."

"What for, Ichigo?"

The Vizard pulled out the Hogyoku.

"I'm using it one last time."

* * *

><p>When Kon arrived, Ichigo greeted him by slapping a red glove into Kon's face.<p>

"Cool, it works!" Ichigo said, looking at the glove.

Kon looked around, confused.

"Why'd you do that!"

"I'm taking my body back. Take my Gigai, it'll take your form. You've earned it Kon. Thanks for putting up with my bulllshit for all this time."

"What? But your body can't handle... your..." He trailed off when Ichigo revealed the Hogyoku.

' Give my physical form the strength to hold my power. This is my last wish. Then, destroy yourself for good.'

Ichigo's body glowed green and then slowly stopped. Then the orb cracked and shattered into tiny pieces.

Ichigo closed his eyes and fell into his body.

When he opened them, he flexed his hands. _His _hands!

He slowly stood up and familiarized himself with his body.

Kon looked at his new form in awe.

"So... I get to keep it? No strings attached?"

"Well, you'll have to deal with hollows of course." Ichigo pointed out. "I've already made it clear I'm not helping Soul Society in that department anymore. But aside from that, no. That's your body now Kon. Please, just don't go do something stupid!"

Kon made a break for home to get out of Ichigo's odd clothing, left over from his last change, and Ichigo made his way to Orihime's house.

* * *

><p>Ichigo knocked on the door to Orihime's home. She opened the door and looked at him.<p>

"...Kon?"

"Guess again."

Here eyes widened and she practically tackled Ichigo. "Ichigo!"

She was in tears. Ichigo returned her embrace.

"Yeah. It's me. I'm back. Now things can be normal. NO more Soul Society, no more hollows, no more any of that!"

"**Actually, King, I hate to ruin your precursor to welcom back sex, but we have a problem."**

'Not now. Let's see about that first part though...'

* * *

><p>"Who are you again?"<p>

"It's complicated. I used to take over for Ichigo when he fought hollows, but then he left me in charge for the past two years. Sometime in between I got a new form and so here I am!"

"I don't buy it," Karin said."But that would explain why Ichigo had a mullet one day and didn't the next."

"So you believe me?"

"No."

Kon growled.

"Come ON! I lived wth you all for the past two years!"

The mod soul sighed and continued his debate.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 14<p>

Happy ending, right?

WRONG!

There's still another filler to improve upon!

Also, I hate Tsukishima's name with a passion, along with Nel's last name. Good I won't be typing them for a long time... if ever.

Also, answer in the reviews: Would you like me to make playlists on youtube for chapter soundtracks?

Next Time:

Back to basics: Vizard Training 101!


	15. The Hollow and the Warrior Woman

_You know I hate these, I'll keep it brief. There's a Playlist on Youtube with tracks, in order, that correspond with the story. It's entirely optional, but I'll add notes where to start and stop the tracks. S at (time) will mean start a track at a specific time. S means start track || means stop the track. Playlist for chapter 15 is (add after the standard youtube adress) playlist?list=PL0EAF72BBFBBF642C .TRACKS ARE IN ORDER, PLAY IN ORDER._

Chapter 15

The Hollow and the Warrior Woman

S at 0:35

Ichigo approached his own home... and saw Kon asleep outside on the doorstep.

'...the hell?'

He kneeled down and tapped Kon on the shoulder.

The young man awoke in surprise, uttering something about giant hollows made of cottage cheese.

"What're you doing out here, Kon?" Ichigo asked.

"Your sisters didn't believe me and made me sleep outside." The soul reaper pouted.

"Wow, harsh. I'll explain everything." Ichigo got his keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

As he went in, Kon stopped him.

"Where were _you _last night?"

"Where do you think? Orihime's house, obviously."

Kon's jaw dropped at the nonchalant response.

The blonde grabbed Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hold on there, you can't just go around forcing yourself on Orihime whenever you feel like it, god like being or not! That isn't right!"

"Please! I'm not forcing myself on her. We've only had sex twice! Well, if you count the boobjob, three times. All consensual."

Kon's jaw hit the ground.

"_ONLY _three times?"

"Yeah, only. Keep your mouth shut about it around the family. Dad would be stupid, poor Yuzu would be traumatized, and Karin... I don't know. Just keep it on the down low. Alright? Or I'll hurt you."

Kon nodded; the threat was very real now that he wasn't in Ichigo's body.

"_**It's not worth getting into his business anyway, too much trouble." **_A voice in his head argued.

He looked around for a source, but found none.

"_**We'll meet face to face later today, Kon. Right now get a move on."**_

Kon did as instructed.

The two entered on breakfast.

"Hey." Ichigo said, getting the attention of his sisters.

Yuzu stopped what she was making and ran over to Ichigo, embracing him.

"Big Brother, this stranger came here saying he was you for the last two years! He's a weirdo!"

"Who're you callin' weird, little miss Brother Complex!" Kon retorted.

"Now, now everyone calm down." Ichigo reasoned. "He has been playing me for the past two years or so. His name is Kon. Remember that stuffed animal you found in my room a couple of times, Yuzu? That was him. Well, before he became who he is now."

Yuzu was happy with this answer, for the moment at least, and returned to cooking, making preparations to cook more food to fit the new number of people.

Ichigo sat down at the table and sighed. It was good to be-

"Ichigo," Karin said in a low voice so Yuzu wouldn't hear. "You turned into one of those _things_... why did you look so human when you were here with Orihime?"

Ichigo winced at the term 'things'. "I found a way." Ichigo replied.

Meanwhie, Kon was trying to start a discussion with Nozomi.

"So? What do you think? Not bad for a Gigai, right?"

"You look like the same stupid pervert from before. Not an improvement."

Kon sighed, dejected.

"Hey now, Nozomi. You shouldn't be that mean to Kon; he did try to give his life to save you. I just stepped in because he ran out of power. This time, I put enough power into him to let him keep his soul Reaper powers for good." Ichigo said.

"Yeah! Give me some credit! At least stop calling me a stupid pervert! If anything Ichigo's the pervert here! He-!" Ichigo glared at Kon, who lowered his voice. "He's had sex with Orihime _twice!_"

Nozomi and Karin gave skeptical looks at Ichigo.

"Ichigo? Really? You're joking right, Kon?" Karin said.

"Well... it was consensual both times..." Ichigo muttered, blushing.

The table grew silent until Yuzu brought food over.

Ichigo began eating again... normally. He didn't feel the hunger he did in his gigai.

As he ate he looked over to Kon.

"Hey Kon, after this we need to head out somewhere. Meet a few old...friends of mine."

Kon shrugged his shoulders, clearly caring more about the food than Ichigo's words. "Whatever."

X

Ichigo saw the warehouse and slammed his forearm into the barrier around it.

Soon a familiar figure approached. She crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's baldy! And he brought a friend!" Said Hiyori.

The rest of the remaining Vizard soon appeared.. Hachi lowered the barrier and the two walked in.

Hiyori slapped Ichigo in the face with a sandal almost immediately.

"Yer' an idiot baldy! Now who's this guy?"

"Kon. According to my inner hollow, he's just like I was at one point."

Kon raised an eyebrow. "What? But I don't have a hollow."

"_**What did you asssume **_**I ****_was? Your sword? No. I am a hollow. Play along for a while. We need to meet face to face."_**

'O-okay...'

"You do," Ichigo said. "My hollow saw it when you were fighting Ginjou."

The Vizard then donned his glove and knocked Kon out of the Gigai, which retained Kon's form.

Ichigo grabbed Kon's body and the two entered the warehouse.

"He's about my level. Not quite. Better put him on the Stupid Trainer." Ichigo said.

"It's super, SUPER!" Yelled Hiyori.

"Whatever. You still have it, right?"

"Yeah, of course!" The blonde girl fetched the device.

Ichigo shoved Kon over to it. "Get on. Just keep running until you get tired out. This is to tell how much spirit pressure you have exactly. Depending on length, that's how we'll start. I skipped it mostly because of my power." Ichigo explained.

Then he took a small pill from his pocket and swallowed it. It was a freebie from Urahara, so Ichigo didn't know what he was getting.

"Hey, take my body over and watch Kon's."

The thing saluted. "Yes Sir, Ichigo!"

The Vizard groaned. Urahara definitely hated him; it was a Chappy model. IT was damn creepy to see _him _doing the eccentric motions of Chappy.

"You haven't seen it, have you?" Ichigo asked Hiyori. "My Perfect Hollow form."

"Do I care?"

S at 0:16

"Oh you should. Watch this. Soak the moon in blood." He transformed in a flash of black and red spirit energy.

"Impressed?"

"Not really."

"**May I? It's been so long since we've seen one another I'm just _dying _to say hello." **His hollow begged.

'Fine. Don't kill her though.'

Ichigo released control to his hollow.

"**Hello. You remember me, right? The one who kicked your ass when Ichigo came here the first time"**

Hiyori slowly unfolded her arms and looked up at "Ichigo".

"What..."

"**Yeah, I'm his inner hollow. We've come to a working agreement here. I don't get out much, but more than I used to! OF course if I do somethin' he don't like I get pulled away from control. I just wanted to remind you it was _me _who kicked yer ass. This is what true hollowfications is, both of us sharing a body. Well, later ya little bitch." **Ichigo was given control.

"That's what there is to my powers." Ichigo returned to Soul Reaper form and then to his body, hacking up Chappy.  
>||<p>

X

Four days later, Kon had finally run dry.

Sweating and panting, he fell off the Super Trainer.

"I...Can't... run... any...further..."

"Good. Get your ass up, we're going on to the next part. You're gonna fight your hollow for control." Hiyori commanded.

Ichigo grabbed his arm and tossed Kon over his shoulder, carrying him to the underground area of the warehouse.

"H-Hey! What are you-!" Ichigo used the same Kido that was used to knock him out on Kon.

"So how're we gonna divide the time?" Asked Love.

"We aren't. I'm going alone. I'm the only one here who can keep up with him." Ichigo answered, once again swallowing Chappy.

Hachi, put up the barriers. This one's gonna be a tough one."

The massive man did so, binding and sealing the area around Kon. Ichigo entered through a hole and transformed.

"Alright, let's see what you've got."

X

S at 0:19

Kon looked up from the grassy ground.

Grassy? No more like overgrown streets. Towering over him for what seemed like eternity were skyscrapres, run down and overgrown with vines.

"_**So you finally arrived," **_Said a voice.

Kon stood up and turned to face a white version of him, with black hair and black sclera that were around blue irises.

"_**Greetings. I'm your inner hollow, formerly your fullbring. Tell me, Kon, what's the difference between a king and his horse? I don't mean childish answers either."**_

"That's a tough question, " Kon answered. "I know it's a metaphor, but for what?"

"_**Instinct. Killer Instinct. Something you severely lack, Kon. Your old ways of pacifism won't cut it on the battlefield. You have yet to kill a living being, the Regai excluded as what you did was destroy copies. When you first drew upon my power, you wanted the strength to protect those you cared about,"**_the hollow explained, **_"More specifically, Nozomi. Despite all her insults, you harbor feelings for her, one sided feelings. You're a fool, Kon. Grow up! You cannot keep thinking that killing is bad. It is a necessary evil, a system of checks and balances. IF you don't want Nozomi to get hurt, you should kill for her. DO not let our strength go to waste in cowardice! Right now I'm playing horse to a merciful king, a pushover! He has yet to truly face war! I want you to be prepared. Therefore, I shall train you here. One moment while I address your comrades."_**

X  
><em><strong>"Cease your attacks for a moment and lend me your ears." <strong>_The hollow requested. _**"I wish to train Kon myself. However, our body will go berzerk in the mean time. I trust you, Ichigo Kurosaki, to keep us safe. Give us three days. IN three days I shall mold my King into a warlord. Will you accept my terms?"**_

"Yeah. Just hurry up."

"_**Thank you."**_

X

"What was that?" Kon asked.

"_**I just spoke with Ichigo. He said he'd keep our body busy while we trained."**_

"Wait.. trained? What about keeping my body busy?"

"_**You will hollowfy while we fight. Ichigo will keep it at bay. This is an instinct even I can't control."**_

"Wait.. what happened to my Zanpakto? Why aren't they here?"

"_**I am the current dominant power. I can speparate her from me if you wish, but she's kind of a bitch."**_

"Wait.. her? My sword's female?"

"_**Yes. Like I said, she's a bitch. I trapped her so I wouldn't have to listen to her bitch about everything. That, and she's bloodthirsty."**_

"..."

"_**I thought so. Either way, you're getting the same powers. Let's begin, we have no time to waste."**_

X

Meanwhile back in Soul Society, they seem to have developed a tendency to get their heads shoved up there asses, because they were, once again, in peril.

This time, from a rouge Zanpakto named Muramasa.

Rukia had been saved by Urahara, seeing as the other Shinigami were...busy.

He had sent Nozomi and Orihime to the Vizards' hideout.

Orihime disrupted the barrier and the two entered the warehouse.

X

S at 1:21

"_**Stop blocking! You won't ever get better if you just block! You need to get the will to cut your enemies!"**_ Kon's hollow yelled as he continued to strike at the Mod Soul Reaper.

"I'm trying! It's not like I'm Ichigo!"

"_**That's the point! At least he caught on quicker than you! You haven't fought the same amount of grueling battles he has, so you need to be trained properly!"**_

Kon raised his sword. "Getsuga..."  
>His hollow sighed. <em><strong>"Foolish." <strong>_The hollow immitated the gesture.

"TENSHO!"

"_**Idiot."**_

The two blasts collided.

His hollow raised his blade to shoulder level.

"_**We're taking it up a notch. Bankai."**_

Kon did the same and they went at it again.

His hollow raised an eyebrow when he was cut.

"_**Now we're getting somewhere! But this isn't enough. Time to fuck with your head a bit."**_

Kon's vision blurred and an image Nozomi, bound, appeared.

"You've failed," a voice said.

Kon looked to his right and saw Inaba.

"What..how? Ichigo killed you!"

"He failed. Now watch as I take care of a useless being. Without her power she's nothing!" The imaginary Inaba moved to behead Nozomi.

Something finally clicked in Kon's head.

_'Instinct.' _

Kon charged with a war cry and impaled Inaba with his sword.

The illusion faded and he found his Hollow on the end of the blade.

"_**Very...good. You've found your killer instinct. Now all you have to do is master your mask. The Vizard will aid you in that. Until we meet again."**_

His hollow faded into spirit particles and Kon was thrust back into control.

X

In the real world, Nozomi and Orihime had just arrived underground.

"Um...hello?" Voiced Orihime.

Lisa looked over to them.

"You again? It's dangerous! We have two hollowfied Vizard going at it in that barrier!"

Nozomi was frozen, looking at the two beings.

One had long dirty blonde hair and a mask. It charged a Cero, which Ichigo deflected with his own.

"...Kon?" She was trembling.

Then the Hollowfied Kon's skin cracked and shattered, revealing Kon in Bankai, who fell to the ground, face down.

Inside the box of energy, Ichigo changed back to Soul Reaper form.

"You good, Kon?"

Kon gave a weak thumbs up. "Never better."

Ichigo turned to Hachi and nodded. The Vizard lowered the barrier.

Ichigo noticed Orihime and a terrified Nozomi. He winced.

"Come on over you two. What's up?"

Orihime explained the situation to Ichigo.

"What're you coming to me for? Not my problem if they can't keep up with their sword spirits."

"Ichigo! They're our-!"

"Orihime, I already said whether I help them or not is my discretion. Besides, we need to teach Kon how to use his mask effectively."

"But-!"

"No buts. I'm not going to help them, and that's final."

"Wow, baldy you've turned into an asshole." Hiyori commented.

"Shut up, midget. I don't need your imput."

"Who you callin' a midget?"

Ichigo ignored the small Vizard.

"Please help them, Ichigo! For me?" Orihime asked with pleading eyes.

Ichigo sighed. "That's not fair, Orihime..."

Her eyes changed to big puppy dog eyes.

"Alright, fine! I'll send Kon."

The newborn Vizard looked up. "What?"

"You're going to aid in the quelling of the Zanpakto Rebellion in Soul Society. _After _we get you used to your mask. Try summoning it. Like this," Ichigo ripped his hand in front of his face and summoned his Vasto Lorde mask.

"**See? Not that hard. _Holding _it is the part you need to work on. Just summon it and forget about it. Thinking about timing makes it vanish due to your will."**Ichigo explained, dissmissing his mask.

Kon put his hand in front of his face and tried it.

He felt the power flow into him.

"**Woah! This is insane!" **

"I know right? Now get ready, here I come!" Ichigo charged Kon, who swiftly blocked.

Nozomi sat down on the sidelines.

"We need to leave, Nozomi. We should tell Urahara that Kon's going to help!"

"No. I'm staying."

"Like hell ya are!" Fumed Hiyori, stomping over to Nozomi.

Then something appeared in front of her.

"**Touch Nozomi and die." **Kon growled. "**She can stay if she wants. Got it? I may not be as tough as Ichigo, but I'm pretty damn close."**

"Get outta the way, blondie. Ya don't scare me."

"**Really?" **Kon swiftly grabbed Hiyori by her throat and held her off the ground. **"That's funny. I should. She's special to me, even if I'm the only one who feels that way."**

Kon tossed Hiyory away about 30 feet.

He slid his mask to the right and looked back at Nozomi. **"**I don't mind you sticking around, just keep your head down, because between me and Ichigo, it's gonna get messy. Understand?**"**

"Of course, idiot." She said not looking him in the eyes.

"Alright then." Kon slid his mask back into place and reengaged Ichigo.

X

Later that day, Orihime returned.

"Ichigo! Kon! Rukia's gone!"

The two both looked up.

"What! That idiot! Why is it that short seems to equal stupid!" Ichigo growled.

Ichigo was promptly hit by a sandal flying at roughly the speed of a professional baseball pitch.

"Shut up, Baldy!"

"**So she went back to Soul Society?" **Kon said under his mask.

He'd managed to maintain it a whopping 5 minutes on his first day.

This was largely due to the fact his Inner Hollow was doing what he could to keep it on as well.

"Then you'd better go. Remember, you can only hold your mask half of what I could. Use it sparingly." Ichigo informed.

Kon discarded his mask. "Right."

As he ran for the stairs he was stopped by Nozomi.

"Come back in one piece, Idiot."

"I planned on it." Kon replied with a goofy smile.

'She's concerned!' Kon though full of hope.

X

S

"So hear you've been training, Kon! How long can you hold it?" Urahara greeted.

"Five minutes, even." Kon replied.

"Impressive!"

"But it's still kind of shaky; if I focus too hard, it dissipates, if I don't focus enough, it dissipates."

"I see. Well, Youroichi here will take you to Soul Society. Good luck, Kon!"

The two left for soul society together.

X  
>Kon arrived on the scene just to stop an attack from Rukia' rogue sword, Sode no Shirayuki.<p>

S at 0:03

"Hey, sis'. How's it going?"

"...Kon?"

"Yeah. Sorry I'm late. I've been... training."

"Be careful, she's strong."

"Well, she _is _your Zanpakto after all." Kon said before vanishing into a flash step.

Sode launched several ice shards at Kon, who dodged again.

The Zanpakto then fired a crescent of Ice at Kon.

Once again, the move missed.

'Man, this is probably a lot of money in porperty damage.' Kon thought abesentmindedly.

Kon and Sode had a staredown for a moment before the Sword Spirit asked:  
>"What are you doing?"<p>

No answer.

"I see..."

In reality Kon was busy concentrating. trying to locate his Inner Hollow, to no avail.

"So you are holding back because you think I am Rukia Kuchki's Zanpakto. You'll soon regret it."

The being summoned her sword likeness, in Shikai.

"Some no Mai... Tsukishiro!"

An ice blue circle appeared under Kon's feet.

"Shit!" Ice began growing up his left leg.

Kon smashed it and flash stepped away.

Sode appeared behind him and Kon barely blocked her strike in time.

The spirit smirked as Kon's blade began to freeze in ice, heading to his hand.

Kon backed away and smashed the ice.

"Dammit!"

Then Sode appeared in front of him and let out a chilling breath that turned into a miniature blizzard, sending Kon to the ground and freezing part of his face.

"Kon..." Rukia addressed.

"Did you come to Soul Society to protect Rukia?" asked Sode.

"What if I did?" Kon asked smugly.

"How foolish."  
>"Oh really?" Kon smashed the ice on his face and blood triclked down.<p>

He placed his left hand on his right forarm and began charging an Aoi Getsuga.

"What will you do with that? Your arm's frozen over." Sode pointed out.

She was right; Kon couldn't even feel his right arm

"So what?"

The spirit raised her sword.  
>"You're a fool. I"ll finish this-!"<p>

Rukia stopped her sword's blade with her own.

"Rukia..." Kon murmured in surprise.

After an epic speech and an even more epic attack, Rukia hit the ground, alongside the spirit of her sword.

"Do you intend to die here?" A voice asked.

Kon looked over and saw a rather flamboyant man in white clothes holding a sword.

"Who're you?" Kon asked.

"I am Muramasa. I have come to free all the Zanpakto from their Soul Reapers."

"Free them from...?" Kon's eyes widened. He was dangerous.

"You have come to stop me I assume?"  
>"Yeah. What're you gonna do about it?" Kon asked, his arm losing its numbness.<p>

"I see. That's how it is. Very well. Come at me."

Kon attacked the man swiftly but the man blocked all his strikes with ease.

Eventually, they moved deeper into the city, the identical alleys surrounding them.

"AOI...GETSUGA!" The attack was stopped easily by Muramasa.

Then things got weird. Kon felt the world start to liquify around him and he stumbled before falling to the ground.

Muramasa floated over him, his right hand reaching out.

"Rip the moon."

Kon screamed in agony as his Zanpakto spirit was pulled from his body.

He momentarily blacked out, waking again to a woman in her early thirties dressed in a hide tank top, hide skirt that went to her knees and was split on the right side to the top of her thigh, and grey wolf pelts over those. She had black hair that went down to the small of her back and a grey cloth tied around her head covering her left eye. Her other eye was a deep navy blue. In her right hand... was Zainengetusu in shikai form.

"What..." Kon managed from his spot in a small crater on the ground, now in Shikai as well. "You must be.. Zainengetsu."

"That's right! You've been speaking to that hollow of yours more than me. I don't like it. On top of that, you've just barely grasped your killer instinct! It's pathetic! No, _you're _pathetic!"

Kon looked to his right. "He was right, you _are _a bitch."

"What was that? Just one more reason to crush your skull!"

Kon slowly rose and readied his sword. The two engaged in combat.

"So what you're saying is you hate me because I"m new at this thing? Really? Cut me some slack, I've been a pacifist for, like, ever!"

"Shut up you bumbling fool! Honestly, you're putting the safetly of that girl before your own power! It's sad!" Zainengetsu swung her blade down and launched Kon through a wall.

"_**Kon... you can't handle her in combat yet. I'm transforming us."**_

'What? What do you mean-!' Everything went black.

"_**Take a nap, Kon. I'll deal with her."**_

S

A mask had formed over the left side of Kon's face, the number of lines having multiplied since last time.

"_**You're heartless, you know that? You know Kon isn't ready to fight you yet." **_A deep, gruff, watery voice said.

"So it's you, Crossbones. I wondered when you'd show up to save that wimp." Zainengetsu said with a smirk.

"_**You don't give Kon enough credit. He's trying and did very well. He can use my mask for 5 seconds after only a few hours of training."**_

"With your help! Face it, he's nothing but a weakling! A tree hugger who's afraid to kill anything!"

"_**You want a fight? Fine." **_Crossbones charged at Zainengetsu and grabbed her face, launching her through a few walls and onto an open pathway.

"You think _that _can stop me? You're just lucky he hasn't been trying to use me as our source of power! Getsuga Tensho!"

"_**Aoi Getsuga."**_

The two attacks collided. Then Zainengetsu landed a cut to Crossbones' chest... which healed.

"Instant Regeneration? I didn't know you could do that yet."

"_**Even I keep my secrets."**_

"That's fine," She said as she carved a deep gash into Kon's chest and shoulder. "I'll cut you until you can't fight."  
>Crossbones went into spasms of pain before calming and rising.<p>

His left arm was now hollowfied.

"Interesting, " commented Muramasa.

S

"_**Idiot. You're only screwing yourself over. Once I fully hollowfy, you won't stand a chance. I'll beat you down and let Kon finish the job."**_

Then a giant worm like creature burst from Kon's chest, attacking Zainengetsu.

"What the hell? Getsuga Tensho!" She destroyed it.

Then a black and blue aura surrounded Kon.

When it faded a large hollow stood in his place.

It was strikingly similar to Ichigo's first hollow form, but the markings on his body were light blue and the fur around his wrists and ankles were the same color.

The two entered a swift combat, each blocking the other's strike, leading to the Hollow landing a hit on Zaningetsu.

Blood sprayed out of the wound on her shoulder as she put distance between them.

"_**Cero." **_the hollowfied Kon fired a beam of red energy, which Zainengetsu tried- and failed- to counter with a getsuga tensho.

"Shit!"

Muramasa then slashed Crossbones' back, which healed over instantly.

"_**Not a good idea, Zanpakto."**_

The hollow struck back, sending Muramasa back a few feet.

'Hey. Mind if I fight for a bit? I'm kind of bored in here.'

_**'Are you certain? I am unsure what will happen when I relinquish control.'**_

'Yeah. Don't make me force it.'

_**'Very well.'**_

The mask shattered, along with the hollow form and Kon passed out.

X

Inside his mind, Muramasa appeared.

"How did you get in here?" Kon demanded, brandishing his blade.

S

"It is within my power." Muramasa replied. "Now stay out of my way."

Kon felt himself restricted by an invisible force.

A black cloth appeared from the ground and then dissolved to reveal Crossbones.

"_**What do you want, Zanpakto?"**_

"Why do you ally with him? Aren't you hollow and he soul reaper?"

"_**It goes back further than that. I wasn't always 'his' anything."**_

"So, the question is, would you like to join me?"

"_**What can you offer me that I do not have here?"**_

"Freedom. A chance to do as you wish, instead of being a slave to this Soul Reaper."

"_**...Alright. I"ll bite the hook."**_

'No...' Kon growled inwardly.

Muramasa opened his hand... and Crossbones vanished.

X

He reappeared in the outer world behind Muramasa in his Hollow form.

Then he started charging a Cero... right at Muramasa's head.

S

Zainengetsu swiftly removed his arm with her sword.

"_**Not a problem." **_he vanished and reappeared along side Kon. His shoulder twitched and a new arm grew.

He flexed his hand and Kon rose.

"What...?"

"_**I figured it would be better if it were two versus two instead of one versus two, don't you agree, King?"**_

"Yeah... wait did you just call me King?"

"_**Is there a problem?"**_

"No, it's just...new. I'll take Zainengetsu. You keep Muramasa off of me."

"_**Right."**_

The two vanished in blurs and engauged their opponents.

Kon somehow managed to keep up with his sword's spirit.

"Not bad, kid! But you can't win as you are now! Bankai!"

She vanished in a flash.. and was replaced by a teenager, about sixteen.

She's gotten a little shorter and her hair was done up in a ponytail.

She wore a solid black bodysuit and the jacket and slacks Kon wore in Bankai.

That, and her breasts were smaller.

"Hey! What're you staring at?"

The sharp, violent voice reminded Kon of Hiyori a little.

"You got younger."

"Of course! Bankai reduces the size of my sword! You know what it does to my speed too...right?"

She vanished and appeared behind Kon, who barely blocked a strike.

Thankfully, he had a trick up his sleeve, one Rukia had taught him during the Regai incident...

"Hado Number 31! Shokkaho!"

The Zanpakto spirit's eyes grew wide as the red ball of energy exploded in her face.

She was launched back about ten feet. Kon decided to go for one of the tricker ones he'd learned.

"Bakudo Number 61! Rikujōkōrō!"

Six rods of light slammed into Kyoshoku Zaningetsu's midsection.

"What the hell?" She struggled against them.

"Dont' bother. I pumped so much energy into them, you'll never get out."

Crossbones slid next to Kon, breaking from his battle.

"_**Behead her! You will be victorious and she'll return to you! I'll come back and see what I can do to keep her quiet. When I do, hollowfy and finish him off!"**_

Kon walked up to the girl and raised his sword to her neck level.

"W-wait! You wouldn't hurt a girl, would you?"

"Maybe not before. But you're the enemy. And your name _is _savage moon fang."

When his blade met her neck, she turned to particles and then a broken Kyoshoku Zaningetsu sat on the ground.

Kon reached down and it dissolved into his blade. He entered Bankai and Crossbones transformed into a black and blue blur of energy before reforming into Kon's mask, which he donned.

"**Aoi Getsuga."**

The massive blast tore along the path right toward Muramasa... who deflected it. However, his arms were burnt; he was wounded.

The Zanpakto frowned and vanished in a blur.

Kon's mask dissapated. "Dammit! What does it take?"

"Ha! I knew you couldn't beat him!"

"_**Silence, girl, before I absorb you back into my being."**_

"Kon wouldn't let you do that, right?"

'IF you got annoying enough I might.'

"Hmph. Fine, I'll just leave."

'Wha!'

A light came out of his sword and formed Kyoshoku Zaningetsu.

"Why can you still exit my body?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Beats me."

Then a black energy flew out of him.

"_**I'll keep her in line," **_Crossbones informed. **_"Just keep the other soul reapers from attacking me."_**

"R-right..." Kon sighed. This was _way _past awkward.

X

S

"So what you're telling us," Toshiro began, "Is that _she _is your Sword, and that your hollow is harmless?"

"In a nutshell, yeah."

The hollow bowed, an odd motion. _**"I agree to aid the situation in any way possible.. .and to keep **_**her **_**in check. Unlike Ichigo's hollow, I'm the rational one of the two of us."**_

He grabbed the girl, who was getting _very _close to Toshiro and pulled her away.

"_**Stop trying to flirt with the Captain. It is undigified."**_

"You're boooooring."

"_**Kon would you please release your Bankai so I don't have to deal with this brat?"**_

Kon returned to Shikai and the teenager changed, in a puff of smoke, into her older self.

Crossbones released her.

"Very well. You have our trust, for now, Hollow."

"He has a name, you know." Kon interjected.

"Really?"  
><em><strong>"Yes. My name is Crossbones, based on the design of the emblem on the Combat Pass, the affinity item of Kon's fullbring."<strong>_

"I see. Well, you said you had information on how to get our zanpakto back?"

"_**When I faked fealty to him, I felt his power. It manipulates the instinct in a Zanpakto, allowing him control over it. The only way to get your powers back is by defeating your sword in combat. However, did Abarai not mention he used his power before he defeated them, activating Shikai?"**_

S

"Yeah, I used it before. Wonder how?"

"Yeah, I wonder how an idiot like you used Shikai without our say so?" Taunted Snakey.

"Why you brat! Come here!"

They circled the room a few times before Crossbones grabbed them both.

"_**ENOUGH! It's bad enough having one Zaningetsu around, let alone another one! You're giving me a headache, and when I get headaches, the source gets wounded in some way, and I don't even remember it." **_Crossbones growled.

"R-right...SOrry." The two answered meekly.

The hollow dropped them to the floor.

"So what're we gonna do about this? Stand around doing nothing?" Demanded Zaningetsu.

Crossbones elbowed her and shook his head.

"Here's the plan," Started Toshiro.

X

Later that night, a guard had been attacked, and Zanpakto had been sensed.

Kon looked at the wall.

S

"Are you sure this is a good idea Zaningetsu?"

"It's fine! Just do it!"

Kon sighed and kicked the wall in front of him.

The piece slammed into the Lieutenant of Squad 2, Omaeda.

"Oops..."

"It's fine, nobody will care." Said Ikkaku.

"R-right..."

Zaningetsu was in hysterics over the incident, while Crossbones just sighed.

"Can it, old lady. We've got a job to do."

Zaningetsu put on an evil grin. "What did you just call me, squirt?"

"Uh..."

"_**I SAID ENOUGH!" **_Crossbones grabbed them both by the neck. **_"Stop your tomfoolery and get your heads on straight! We have a mission to do! We can't let the Zanpakto get away! Now quit bickering like children and get a move on!"_**

He dropped them both, and they gasped for air.

Crossbones walked through the hole.

"_**You're a Zanpakto." **_He said flatly to the overweight being in front of him.

"Yeah. What're you?"

"_**Inner Hollow. The most sane out of the three of us, that is my Soul Reaper, his Zanpakto, and myself. What's your name?"**_

"Gegetsuburi. What about you?"

"_**Crossbones. We can do this one of two ways: You can give up now and return to your owner, who I assume is lying beneath that chunk of wall, or I can pulverize you. Which do you prefer?"**_

S

"Neither! I'm gonna kick your ass! Crush em'!"

A ball and chain appeared and was swung at Crossbones, who caught it and sighed.

"_**This is stupid. You aren't even worth fighting really. What kind of no good Soul Reaper do you belong to?"**_

"H-Hey! I'm right here!" Said Omaeda.

Crossbones looked over to the overweight man. _**"Figures. SO what is he, fifth seat?"**_

"I'm a Lieutenant! Show some respect!"  
><em><strong>"That's difficult to do given your appearance and your joke of a sword. Are you going to defeat it while I have it held down or what?"<strong>_

"I don't need your help! I can beat him alone, thank you!"

"_**Alright." **_Crossbones released the mace. **_"Play nice you two. I'll go tell Kon and the lot that you're fine. Alone."_**

Kon appeared from the wall, and looked in the direction Ikkaku had run; he was in combat with a large dark skinned man.

'His Zanpakto,' Kon asssumed.

Then his face ate tile as Zaningetsu shoved him out of the way.

"Geez what were you doing there, growing roots, squirt?"

"Stop calling me that! I"m a Soul Reaper, you know!"

"A louzy one. The only fight you've had has been the one with me!"

"_**What did I JUST say?"**_

"Sorry..." the two replied.

"_**Come. We must see if we can aid Ikkaku. Feel is Spritual Pressure? It's dropping."**_

The three set of in that direction.

When they arrived, the two combatants had been surrounded by the Steal Force.

Then the rouge Zanpakto made a run for it.

"Hey, hold it!" Yelled Kon as he gave chase.

Crossbones sighed. _**"Out of all the soul reapers out there I get the one who's almost as dumb as Ichigo. Why me?"**_

X

S

"Scatter."

Kon's eyes widened and he turned around.

"Bankai!" He slashed away the blades and turned to face Senbonzakura.

Then he looked behind Senbonzakura.

On a tower nearby... was Byakuya.

The Captain flash-stepped away.

X

S

Meanwhile, Crossbones had requested the aid of Soi-Fon in tying up Zaningetsu in her Bankai form.

"_**Thank you. She is extremely annoying to keep track of. This makes it easier."**_

"Right...who are you again?" Soi Fon said, eyeing him supiciously.

"_**I am the Inner Hollow of Kon, former mod soul and current soul reaper. I was the one who gave information on Muramasa's technique and I have pledged my aid to you Soul Reapers. I know you; you hate Ichigo. I was part of him for almost all of his life, after all as his fullbring."**_

"I see...I"m watching you, Hollow." She replied.

"_**As expected from you."**_

X

S at 0:26

A group of Gillian hollows vanished.

"Not what I need." Muramasa commented.

He walked a little more before being attacked by another hollow.

He swiftly dispatched it as well.

"Not that either."

Then he was confronted by a hollow with two mismatched horns.

The Zanpakto smiled.

"Ah, there we go."

X

END CHAPTER 15

Byakuya a traitor?

Muramasa in the Menos Forest?

Kon met his Zanpakto and his Hollow face to face, and discovered the three of them get along about as well as two rabid squirrels.

How as the Soundtrack?

Fitting?

Too complex?

Good?

Shit?

LET ME KNOW IN REVIEWS! I LIKE THEM! THEY LET ME KNOW YOU'RE READING AND WHAT CAN BE IMPROVED!


	16. Return of the Orange Haired Devil

Chapter 16

Return of the Orange Haired Devil

"How long are you gonna run away?" Suzumibachi yelled, and dove for the final blow..

But was swatted away by a white hand.

"As long as she damn well pleases. Hey," Ichigo grinned under his mask. "Soi Fon."

"Kurosaki... What are you doing here?"

"Well, Orihime kept asking me to come help out, so I finally gave in." He looked away and added, "and she pulled the 'I won't have sex with you for a month' card."

"..." Soi Fon was speechless.

Ichigo spun around and batted Suzumibachi again.

"Stop doing that! That isn't fair!" the Zanpakto complained.

"Yeah, well neither is your cheap ass two strike kill ability either, but you don't hear me complaining." Ichigo countered.

"Shut up!" Suzumibachi slipped past Ichigo and landed a blow to his lower back.

"Shit!" He spun around and slapped at the fairy again. "STAND STILL YOU LITTLE PEST! OF all the times to not have bug spray..."

"Why are you helping me?"

"I explained that already. Shut your mouth and let me do what I came here to do!" Ichigo retorted.

"How DARE you command me! I-!" She brought her sword down, stopping Suzumibachi from striking Ichigo, but cutting him at the same time, earning a roar.

"What was that for?"

"I just saved your life! Be grateful you beast!"

"Hey, who're you calling a beast!" Ichigo fired a low power Cero that nearly took off Soi Fon's head, but scared off Suzumibachi.

"You, you mangy animal! You almost killed me!"

"I was stopping your crazed sword!"

"Shut up, animal!" She slashed at the flying fairy and missed, cleaving Ichigo's left arm off.

"SONOVABITCH! That hurt you know!" His regeneration kicked in and a new arm sprouted, and he used that arm to grab the fairy out of the air.

"What the-?"

"Stand still! We're busy growing closer and closer to kill each other here!"

Suzumibachi struggled in his grip. "Let me go you stupid ginger bastard!"

Ichigo snapped.

"What did you call me?" He started squeezing the fairy harder, intent on crushing her.

She gasped for air before being cut in half... along with Ichigo's hand.

"GOD DAMMIT! Do you know how much Reiatsu it takes to regenerate this shit?" He grew a new half a hand, flexing the fingers.

"I don't' give a damn! IT grows back, doesn't it!"

"Now now, you two. There's more fighting to be done. For you anyways, Ichigo. You look like you've had it rough, Soi Fon."

Soi Fon's expression changed to one of admiration and awe with a blush as she looked at her mentor.

"Lady Yorouichi!"

Ichigo sighed and stretched his arm.

"Whatever. Go swoon over your precious 'Lady Yorouichi' elsewhere. I have work to do, namely-!"

A pillar of yellow energy appeared on the horizon.

"Oh shit," said Ichigo.

Kenpachi had arrived.

* * *

><p>Kon was fighting Senbonzakura when this happened.<p>

The soul reaper visibly jumped at the sight of the crazed soul Reaper, who was letting out a laugh that would put Ichigo's hollow to shame.

He went for Byakuya, who was also on the scene, but Senbonzakura attacked the captain with his Bankai.

This was a bad idea.

Kenpachi removed his eyepatch and everyone nearby was sent hurtling backwards.

The two engaged in combat, and Kon watched, wide eyed.

X

Ichigo headed in that direction, along side Yorouichi and Soi Fon.

Then a familiar figure appeared in front of them, silhouetted by the moonlight.

"...Kon?" Ichigo asked. "Is that you?"

"_**No, I am his inner hollow, Crossbones. Ichigo, you have missed quite a bit. Let me fill you in."**_

Crossbones explained the situation to the best of his abilities.

"I see..." Ichigo said, arms crossed. "I have someone who wants a word with you."

"_**I can guess who..." **_the hollow replied.

"**That's right, ya bastard," **growled Ichigo's Hollow, now in control. **"Yer' a sneaky bastard, I'll give ya that, but don't get cocky or try any of that holier than thou shit! You got a shit ton of nerve defyin' me like that."  
><em>"I was not willing to be trampled under your feet, <em>horse._" _**Crossbones explained, insulting the Hollow.

"**You BASTARD! I'll-!" **Ichigo reclaimed control.

"You'll bla bla bla shut up. Your voice is pissing me off." Ichigo said. "Thanks for the info. I'll be careful. Who knows what'll happen if that bastard takes over again..."

"_**Do not mention it. I owe you my existence, as well as my chance to evolve to my level."**_

"Which is...?"

"_**Currently Adhudjas."**_

Ichigo once again thanked the Hollow and vanished into sonido.

* * *

><p>Senbonzakura was once again in combat with Kon, who was fending him off.<p>

"Hado 90. Kurohitsugi. " A violet box appeared around Senbonzakura who dodged.

"Bakkudo 63. Sajo Subaku." The chains bound the Zanpakto.

"Bakkudo 9. Horin." The Zanpakto was flung to the ground.

Ichigo was mentally strained; he'd had Urahara and Tessai teach him some more Kido, but _damn _was it hard to do without it blowing up in your face.

He held the energy rope in his right hand.

"Yee haw."

Kon looked up at him. "Woah Ichigo! I had no idea you knew all those Kido!"

"Urahara. Tessai. Fast growth rate. You know, how I usually get new powers." Ichigo curtly explained. "Judging from the flower petals, that's gotta be Senbonzakura. Kenpachi's after Byakuya right now, so-!"

The sword shattered his bonds.

"Dammit, I lost focus."

The aforementioned petals of doom sped at Ichigo.

Then Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō appeared.

"Oh god..." Ichigo said. 'We good against this?'

**'Hell if I know, King. That crazy scientist might have something we're susceptible to.' **his hollow replied.

'Perfect. Maybe if we stay above ground lev-!'

He was swatted to the ground, into the purple gas.

His reaction was extremely violent compared to everyone else's.

HE went into spasms and a burning sensation filled his body. He felt like ants were burrowing out of his body from the blood vessels.

HE roared in agony and clawed at his own skin. His instant regeneration didn't kick in.

Eventually the smoke cleared and he settled, bleeding from various cuts on his body.

His breathing was heavy, as if something was suffocating him.

"**Ohhh, that must've been some nasty shit he put in his sword. Well, for hollows anyway.'**

'Shut... the fuck...up...'

Kenpachi had managed to get back up earlier and had caught the misfit Zanpakto, which then detonated, curtsey of Mayuri.

The same scientist first delivered a rather nasty shot to Kon, which actually helped him.

Then Unohana arrived, along with some Squad 4 members. They had already gotten an antidote to the cure and, noting Ichigo's position, hurried to administer it to the Vizard.

Ichigo gasped for breath as his system was cleared of the poison.

"What the hell did you put in that stuff?" Ichigo growled.

"Plenty of anti- hollow ingredients, which is why you took it worse than the rest of these imbeciles." The mad scientist replied matter-of-factly. "On that note, would you mind if-!"

"No. Whatever your question is, no. Just no."

Ichigo noted his instant regeneration had kicked in and healed the scratches on his body.

Mayuri muttered something about not caring about science and walked off.

Ichigo went to check on Kon... but was stopped when Kenpachi charged at him, forcing him to draw his blade, now in Shikai form on his back.

"Dammit Kenpachi! Now is NOT a good time to be infighting!"

"Shut up, Ichigo and have some fun! Remember back in Los Noches! Let's have some fun like that! Kon can deal with the trash!"

"Hey!" the mod soul complained.

"You're not bad, but Ichigo's still the most fun to fight!"

"I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or scared," said Ichigo, pushing the man back.

"Come on! Release your Bankai!"

"No! I dont' _need _to use it! IT doesn't affect my hollow powers!" Ichigo lowered his horns. "CERO!"

Kenpachi took the attack head on... and nothing happened.

"Good GOD what are you made of?" Ichigo asked in surprise and rage.

"Tougher stuff than you I bet."  
>Kenpachi slashed Ichigo down his right side.<p>

The wound healed instantly.

"Look, Kenpachi, you can cut me all day, but it'll just heal or regrow. Eventually you'll get tired and pass out. Eventually." He didn't know how long 'eventually' would be though.

"I'll just take your head off! Let's see you regrow that!" Kenpachi took a swing at Ichigo's neck, which Ichigo blocked with his blade easily.

"Kenpachi. Look. I'm an evolved being. You are not. You can't beat me, no matter what, and I don't plan on killing you. Calm down for once, maybe find a girl or something. I did, never been better." Ichigo reasoned.

"Who cares if I win or not! It's just fun fighting! Don't you agree?"  
>"Maybe if the opponent doesn't just keep slashing at you," Ichigo grabbed Kenpachi's sword mid swing. "and uses some tactics." He ripped the blade from Kenpachi's grasp. "But you? It'd be more fun cleaning house all day than fighting you." He took the blade and tossed it aside. "See?"<p>

Kenpachi's eyes were wide, before settling back into his crazed grin. He tore off his eyepatch and punched Ichigo in the jaw.

"OW! You sonnovabitch!" Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo by the neck and ran forward, digging his face into the ground for a while before tossing him into the air.

"Well that was different. You know what you really need to do? Learn your sword's name. It may be constant release, but I think I might be able to have a little fun if you learned Bankai." Ichigo said with a sigh.

"_**What in Hueco Mundo is going on over here?"**_ Crossbones asked as he appeared.

"Kenpachi thinks he can use me for a punching bag and have fun. Seriously, he's gotten boring since I ascended."

Kenpachi frowned. "The only one here boring is you because you won't fight!"

"Tell you what, learn Bankai and I'll come here and fight you whenever you damn well please; if you're this strong now, you'll probably be about my level when you hit bankai. Until then, kindly take your psychopathic tendencies and shove them up your ass." Ichigo vanished in Sonido.

"The fuck...?" Kenpachi said, confused at what just happened. Then, he got his old grin back, heading back to his barracks. Yachiru jumped on his shoulder. "Where are we going, Kenny?"

"I'm gonna have a _nice long talk _with my sword."

* * *

><p>They had found the Captain Commander.<p>

Well, that was what Yorouichi said anyway.

Shunsui, Ukitake, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Crossbones, Kon and Yorouichi were going to rescue the Captain Commander.

Ichigo had declared the situation "helped" and went back to the mortal world, not wishing to confront Yamamoto again.

That, and he downright did NOT trust the Chappy model Artificial Soul.

So, the group had entered the cave system, splitting up.

Kon and Yorouichi had teamed up, and gone down a water filled path.

"Hey, Yorouichi?"

"What's up?"

"Do you know why Byakuya might be working with the Zanpakto?"

"Sorry, I can't say I know."

"That's a supr-WOAH!" Kon lost his balance and hit the water.

Then Yorouichi was attacked by two of the Zanpakto, Haineko and Tobiume.

Kon, never a strong swimmer, grasped to a stalagmite.

"Yorouichi!"

"Go on ahead! Do whatever you want _after _we save the Captain Commander! Understand?"

"Right!" He flash stepped out off of the stalagmite and began moving deeper into the cave.

Eventually he came upon a pyramidal barrier with the captain commander Inside.

Kon ran over and smacked the barrier with his sword, resulting in him getting burned.

* * *

><p>Yorouichi was holding her own until one of the two managed a cheap shot.<p>

She created a platform on the air and stood hunched, panting from the fiery attack.

"Looks like that's it for you! Did I ever tell you that jacket is horrendous?" Taunted Haineko.

"_**CERO!" **_the red blast nicked the cat girl in the shoulder.

Crossbones sonido'd to Yorouichi's side.

"_**I am here. I have your back on this. Seems like I have a habit of evening odds." **_The hollow muttered.

"How did you find me?"

"_**Sensed your spirit pressure. They both seem about as bad as Zaningetsu. You take your pick." **_

Yorouichi flash stepped over to Tobiume.

"_**Looks like I have to fight this one." **_He sonido'd over to Haineko.

"What're you supposed to be?"

"_**Inner hollow. You're a Zanpakto. Like Muramasa."**_

"You don't scare me! You can't even hit me once!"

The hollow vanished in sonido and appeared behind Haineko.

"_**You know what they say," **_he charged a Cero. **_"There's more than one way to skin a cat!"_**

* * *

><p>Kon charged a Getsuga, now in Bankai.<p>

Unfortunately, he couldn't hollowfy or use Aoi Getsuga, as they were both techniques his hollow, who was separate from him, allowed.

"GETSUGA TEN-!" He stopped the attack to block a blow from Muramasa.

"I don't think so, Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p>Yorouichi noticed this, as did Crossbones.<p>

"_**He's engaged Muramasa. We've been played for fools! Yorouichi! Let's-!"**_

The tunnel became blocked by the attack of Tobiume.

"We need to reach Kon!"

"_**Yes! He cannot hollowfy with me here, nor use Aoi Getsuga!" **_He stood in a combat stance facing straight ahead, spreading his legs for balance. **_"Stay back."_**

He opened his mouth and a red ball of energy formed in front of his face, growing to the size of a basketball.

"_**CERO!"**_

The blast cleared the way and the two rushed ahead.

* * *

><p>Kon clashed with the rampant sword spirit again.<p>

He was barely a match when he had his hollowfication, let alone now!

_**'Kon! Yorouichi and I are headed your way! I'll rejoin you when we get there so you can hollowfy!' **_Crossbones told him telepathically.

"It's about time you overgrown lizard!" Growled Zaningetsu.

The two beings burst onto the scene shortly after and Crossbones flared into black and blue energy, forming Kon's hollow mask.

"**Alright! Let's kick some ass!" **exclaimed Kon, ready to fight.

"Come then, let's see it." Muramasa taunted.

Kon took a stance and began charging the attack.

"**You want it? You can have it!"**

"_**Wait. Something's off." **_

"**GETSUGA-"**

"_**Wait... NO NO KON DON'T!"**_

"**TENSHO!"**

the blast tore towards Muramasa... who merged it with his strange powers and caused it to impact the shield, shattering it.

"**HA! I got the barrier! Mission accomplished!"**

"You young fool! Have you any idea what you've done? That barrier was to keep Muramasa from accessing my inner world!" Yamamoto yelled at Kon.

Crossbones split back apart, dissolving Kon's mask.

"_**That's why I told you to STOP! I realized something was off when he just so conveniently placed himself between you and that barrier."**_

By this point the other Soul Reapers had joined them, along with their swords.

Muramasa explained his plan in its entirety, angering the Zanpakto, Zainengetsu included, who charged Muramasa,

Suddenly, a wall of flames appeared, destroying two of them, Zaningetsu only barely being saved by Crossbones.

"_**We're doomed. That's the most powerful fire sword in existence. We cannot hope to defeat it."**_

Muramasa made his escape, while Ryujin Jakka surrounded the heroes with fire.

Crossbones charged another Cero, and aimed at the top of the cave, which was covered in flames, blocking the hole in the roof.

"_**CERO!" **_The flames were blown away... then came back.

"I can't do anything right! I try and be a hero and I screw up THIS bad?" Kon fell back on his ass and rested his hands between his legs, sulking.

Zaningetsu materialized and slapped him in the back of his head.

"Idiot! Don't go getting all depressed like that! We haven't lost yet!"

"You should not speak of that which you do not know."

Yamamoto then explained the history of Muramasa and the true final goal of his plans.

Of course, it involved possibly destroying Karakura Town.

"Why am I not surprised..." Kon said.

* * *

><p>Back in the world of the Living, Urahara had sent Orihime to check out an Arrancar-like Reiatsu.<p>

When she arrived, she was attacked by Muramasa... who collapsed.

She healed him, and Chad and Uryu soon arrived as well.

X

Kon, now hollowfied, tried again to destroy the wall of fire to no avail.

"**Alright, that's it! One more time!" **He tried to charge at it... but was ensnared.

As hope seemed lost, a voice came from the other side.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens!"

The fire froze and shattered, freeing Kon.

It was Hitsugaya and Hyorinmaru.

The two released their Bankai, allowing Kon escape.

"Go! We'll hold him back! Go stop Muramasa!" Yelled Toshiro.

"**Right!" **Kon sped out of the cave. He had to return to Karakura town, fast.

* * *

><p>Muramasa had broken the seal and summoned hundreds of hollows, ranging from low level to Adhudjas (those fewer of course).<p>

Kon arrived on the scene at that moment.

"_**Hollows...I'll be back." **_Crossbones appeared in the outside world and darted off to the hollows.

"Wait! What if I need...to...hollowfy..." Kon trailed off.

* * *

><p>Crossbones bit into another gillian. He felt his power rise a little.<p>

Then he spotted an adhudjas.

"_**Perfect. At this rate I'll evolve sooner than I thought!"**_

He dealt with the hollow easily and devoured it as well.

This was a variable buffet of hollows, ripe for the eating.

"_**Then...I'll be Vasto Lorde."**_

* * *

><p>Kon had joined up with Rukia... and watched as Muramasa was stabbed by his own Soul Reaper partner.<p>

"What..." Kon was speechless.

"You're useless since you wouldn't listen to me!" Koga growled.

"I..I couldn't even hear you...you.. were calling me?" Muramasa was confused.

"Just die!" Sneered the defunct Kuchki. He brought his blade down...

but it was stopped by none other than Byakuya Kuchki.

"Brother!"

"Byakuya?"

"You are a disgrace to the Kuchki family. Therefore, I shall kill you to cleanse our name." Byakuya told Koga.

"Let me help! I can-!" Muramasa was cut short.. .as was his physical blade.

Suddenly, dozens of Menos appeared, mostly Gillian.

Kon nodded to Rukia.

"Byakuya! We'll handle the Menos, you deal with Koga!"

No reply, but it was an obvious yes.

* * *

><p>Crossbones' eyes widened when the new Menos appeared.<p>

He immediately attacked another Adhudjas, one of the ten or so that had appeared.

"_**Closer..."**_

Another fell.

"_**Closer...!"**_

The last Adhudjas became food.

"_**..!"**_

Corossbones let out a horrible roar as his transformation began.

His skin cracked as the change began.

* * *

><p>Kon looked in his direction... then both soul reapers were struck by his increasing power.<p>

"...Crossbones."

"He is sneaky! He's been evolving this whole time! Commented Zaningetsu from inside Kon's mind.

"Evolving?"

"Yeah, he was adhudjas class. He just evolved."

"What does that mean for me... for us?"

"Don't know, don't care."

'Dammit...'

"What... what is this?" Rukia asked, trembling. "Is this... Vasto Lorde? HE ate a Vasto Lorde?"

"No," Kon answered. "That's Crossbones."

* * *

><p>Crossbones looked down at his new form.<p>

He stood up straighter now, and his bulky form was more humanoid.

He felt his long, straight, black hair brushing his mid back.

He looked at his hands. They were tipped with black claws, as were his feet.

He ran his hands over his mask. He detrmined that there were two horns of equal length on the sides, very angular.

He felt the fur around his neck. All the color on his body had turned navy blue from the lighter shade it once was.

He was complete.

He was strong.

He was Vasto Lorde.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had sensed the spike in power and noticed its proximity to Orihime, so he had rushed off to fight whatever it was.<p>

When he saw Crossbones he froze.

"...the fuck?"

"**Like lookin' in a mirror. Sort of. His mask markings are different, so're the ones on his chest. They look like giant X's."**

The hollow glimpsed Ichigo.

He lowered his horns...

"Oh shit,shit,SHIT!" Ichigo repeated the action.

Their ceros fired, met... and detonated.

"**No way. He can MATCH our Cero, even? Wait... NO way. No. Fucking. Way."**

"What?"  
><strong>"That bastard! He evolved!"<strong>

"You mean..."

* * *

><p>"..That's Crossbones?" Kon asked nobody in particular. "NO way! He looks like Ichigo!"<p>

"_**Of course I do. Rather, he appears like his hollow in that form. Therefore, it's only logical I look somewhat like he does."**_

Rukia and Kon jumped as the Hollow appeared next to them via sonido.

"H-how did you..."  
><em><strong>"I'm Vasto Lorde now, the strongest grade of hollow. My sonido is exceptionally fast; I may not have the strength to best Ichigo Kurosaki, but I have speed, speed that will put you in a position to out-move all of you enemies when your mask is on."<strong>_

"Perfect. But now you've gone and-!"  
><strong>"Comer here ya bastard!"<strong>

The voice was blatantly Hollow Ichigo's. He'd forced control to beat the tar out of Crossbones himself.

"_**Still out of control I see? You are a fool, Hollow. I'm much faster than you, even when you're combined with Ichigo."**_

"**SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! I'm A THOUSAND times better than you! You're just a pathetic copycat!"**

There was a shriek.

'Orihime! Give me my body you asshole!'

Ichigo forced control and sonido'd to help Orihime.

"_**I'm gald that's over with. Now we can focus on taking out these hollows."  
>'Zaningetsu! Let me use your sword, you stupid bitch!'<strong>_

"Well since you asked so nicely..."

Crossbones held out his right hand and summoned a white Kyoshoku Zaningetsu.

"_**Thank you. Come! We must defeat these hollows!"**_

"Isn't that kind of messed up?"

"_**No. I'm an Inner hollow. Comparing me to them would be like comparing humans to chimpanzees."**_

The three got to work.

They didn't get far however, as Muramasa let out a roar of agony and literally collapsed into a spiritual black hole.

The hollows all were sucked in.

Then after a flash, a new being appeared.

Muramasa had hollwfied.

"_**Kon. I have a plan."**_

"What?"  
><em><strong>"Ichigo has abandoned us. We must become a Perfect Vizard."<strong>_

"NO WAY! I"m not getting stuck like that!"

"_**Listen to me. He was born of Instinct and Emotion. What happens when one is born of common sense and logic?"**_

"Maybe..."  
><em><strong>"It's just an upgrade for your mask. You won't be able to hold it more than about three minutes though at your level. Are you ready, Kon?"<strong>_

"...Alright."

Crossbones vanished into a blur of black and blue energy that engulfed Kon.

The Mod Soul Reaper screamed in agony as his chest was torn open and his proportions changed a bit.

When the transformation was complete, he stood almost identical to Crossbones, except with blonde hair and golden eyes.

"**Woah... this is weird." **Kon voiced.

"_**You don't have the luxury to stand around gawking like a fool! Go!"**_

"**Right!"**

Kon's actions were subtly altered in mid "flight" by his hollow's instinct, dodging blows and striking back.

Muramasa charged a Cero.

Kon lowered his horns and charged his own, which charged faster than Muramasa's and traveled faster as well.

It tore through the violet Cero and impacted the sword gone hollow.

The being roared and fired Bala at Kon.

"**Can we do that?"**

"_**I don't' see why not. Just focus your power in your hands like you were going to fire a Cero, but condense it and throw it with a punch."**_

Kon tried one and it impacted Muramasa with blinding speed.

Kon raised his sword.

"**AOI GETSUGA!"**

Muramasa collapsed... then began expanding.

"**What the-!"**

Kon was engulfed in the mass.

* * *

><p>END CHAPTER 16<p>

As you see, Kon's hollow is more about speed than power, like Kon himself.

His attacks are faster, his movement is faster, but in trade he can't enhance his Cero like Ichigo can, and his strength gets a minimal boost at best.

And no, he isn't a joke on Sonic the Hedgehog.

Although that would be funny as hell.

Also, no soundtrack because I'm lazy and only one of you lot actually mentioned it in a review.

Next time:

Kon VS Muramasa! Final clash!


	17. The Thousand Year Blood War Begins

Chapter 17

The Thousand Year Blood War Begins

He'd done it.

Kon had beaten Muramasa.

But it was bittersweet; the sword had learned his lesson for sure, as he voiced his regrets with his dying breath.

Now, it was peace time.

Or so everyone thought.

A young man lie unable to move on the ground.

One difference; the young man was a soul reaper.

Three massive hollows were coming for him when suddenly a wave of energy sliced the one in front in half.

"Are you the one who's taking over for Imoyama?"

The young man looked up at his savior, who was in soul reaper robes himself.

"You'd better get it in gear; you need to be more help than him or else you're useless."

The young man managed to look up at the other young man standing in front of him.

"Wh...Who are you?"

The blonde haired young man smirked.

"Kon. Soul Reaper."

* * *

><p>The young soul reaper shot up.<p>

"AH! Sorry, I wasn't listening!"

Ichigo turned his head, as did Kon.

"I said nothing," said the orange haired of the two "humans" in the room.

"..."

Ichigo turned back and sighed.

"Now that you're awake, you can leave."

This got the boy's attention.

"WHAT?!"

The door burst open.

"Here I am! Brining some delicious bread!"

Orihime happily entered the room.

She took notice of the boy on the bed.

"Oh you're awake! That's great!"

Ichigo looked up at his girlfriend with a suspicious look.

"You sure it's 'delicious'? If they were throwing it away it must be unpopular."

"Ichigo!" scolded Kon.

"You won't have it if you say so!" taunted Orihime.

"It's as she said," started a voice from the hallway.

"She always looks so happy when she's eating it," said Uryuu as he turned the corner. "You really don't know etiquette."

"Yeah" agreed Chad as he too entered the room.

"Shut up!" said Ichigo angrily. "By the way, why did you all just burst into my house without even ringing the bell?!"

"We just happened to run into Yuzu," explained Uryuu. "Why don't you go and get some dishes so that we can share the bread, instead of blabbering?"

Ichigo turned to Kon and nodded to the door.

Disgruntled and mumbling something about still being bossed around he walked off.

It was as Kon left the door that the boy on the bed yelled out.

"AHHHH!"

Ichigo snapped around.

"Hey, keep quiet!"

"Th-that was that guy from yesterday!"

Ichigo closed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah, that's Kon. It did seem weird that you wouldn't say anything. Did you just realize it was him? By the way it's not yesterday, it's two days ago."

"Eh?"

"You slept one full day!" yelled Ichgio.

As the boy thought over the events of that day he met Kon, the man in question returned with plates.

Ichigo took a portion and handed it to the boy.

"Eh?"

"It's your share, eat it."

"Eh...But..."

Ichigo let out something akin to a growl and sigh at once.

"You won't be able to eat it like that. Your Gigai is right there, just enter it."

Upon seeing his false body, the boy screamed and jumped to the side, away from the vessel.

Ichigo let out another exhasperated sigh.

"You're really annoying. Why would someone be scared of their own gigai?"

"N-no I mean.. I shouldn't be doing this... SHINO! Is Shino alri-!"

"I'm back."

The voice came from a girl about his age with grocery bags.

"I got some cola..."

She noticed they boy and appeared to tear up.

"Ryuunosuke...!"

The soda hit the floor.

"Shino! I'm so glad you're okay..!"

The girl's expression swiftly changed.

"You are so shameful!"

She attacked the boy and brought him crashing down.

The others in the room began eating as the two soul reapers bickered.

Ichigo realized something.

"By the way, you still haven't told us your name."

He started to turn around but stopped when he heard an unfamiliar voice.

"You're right."

The group looked to the man on the bed who had entered via the window.

"I'll tell you. It's Ivan."

There was silence from the surprise entrance.

"Do you want ot know my full name? Ivan Azgiaro. Do you have any other questions?"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I don't know who you are... but get off that bed."

He quickly prodded his inner hollow.

'What's this guy's game? I thought Ulquiorra handled the stray arrancar...?'

'He smells weird. He's no normal arrancar.'

Ichigo turned fully.

"Pardon me, could you say it again? I didn't hear well," said the arrancar.

"I don't know who you are," started Ichigo, louder than before "but get off the bed. That's what I said."

"I refuse!"

Ichigo kicked the man square in the face and sent him flying back out the window, which Orihime had opened.

The young man recovered, took his pill and left his body in his Soul Reaper Dominant form.

The man was recovering on the ground outside.

"Ugh... why did he kick me all of a sudden? Is he stupid..?"

"Hey!" Ichigo exclaimed "I get it that you have business with me."

His mask was forming over his face and his hair beginning to grow long again.

In a burst of red and black energy the change was complete.

"I'll listen to what you want, so follow me."

The man smirked.

"Business with you..? Don't be so arrogant. Aren't you just curious to know who I am?!"

Ichigo turned and took off at high speed saying "I'm not! Let's go!"

The arrancar followed him a bit flabbergasted at the sudden movement.

"As Uryuu suggested..." started ichigo. "You seem to have a hollow mask on your face. Are you.. An Arrancar?"

"...Arrancar?"

"Are you alone?" continued Ichigo. "Are you following someone's orders? What do you gain by fighting me?"

"ME, AN ARRANCAR?!"

Ichgio stopped and turned around.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not an arrancar."

The being flicked his wrist and a star-shaped item chained to it fell down from his sleeve.

"That's...!"

"What's the matter? Does it remind you of something, Ichigo Kurosaki?"

A massive bow appeared from it.

Knowing what was coming, Ichigo went back and drew Zangetsu, now in Shikai.

When the arrow fired Ichigo slashed his sword, stopping the attack.

However, several more fired, forcing Ichigo to take evasive maneuvers.

"JUST DODGING?! IST THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN DO?!" Taunted the being firing blasts from a massive bow at Ichigo.

'So far he's just been provking me...'

"AT THIS RATE, YOU WILL NEED A BANKAI TO WIN AGAINST ME!"

'I don't know who he is or what he wants with me, but I"ll have to play his game.'

Ichigo leveled his sword.

"Ban...Kai!"

Suddenly a massive X appeared and rays of light engulfed him.

"Melt." started the being fighting ichigo as the lights became dots around the Vizard. "Sea, become clouds. Clouds, become rain. Rain, become mist, all things that have a shape, vanish. At the end of our joy we throw the cup to the ground."

What his spell was meant to do was seal away Ichigo's bankai, which at first it seemed to be doing as the jacket of his outfit started tearing away and dissolving.

However, it wasn't to be.

The white on Ichigo's body began to disintegrate instead, the fur tearing away and flying to a sphere around a star in the arrancar's hand in the middle of the X.

Ichigo felt his mask deteriorate into nothing as his entire hollow power was torn from his body.

However... Ichigo's bankai remained intact.

The arrancar's eyes widened... as the item in his hand shattered.

"What..?!"

Ichigo, now once more fully a soul reaper, let loose a powerful Getsuga Tensho.

However, without his hollow it was only half of what it used to be.

The arrancar was left scarred from the attack.

"Why did your Bankai not vanish?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ichigo had his sword at the arrancar's neck.

"I didn't care about you at first. But after the last 5 minutes I suddenly have lots of things to ask you. You're coming with me."

"SHIT!"

Suddenly a shadow appeared that forced Ichigo to step back.

"Don't worry. This shadow only hides the chosen ones."

With that the arrancar vanished.

'He vanished!'

"Shit! What did he do just now!?"

"Damn, I was hoping to torture him some."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned around.

Behind him was a pure white version of himself. With a reversed Vasto Lorde mask.

"What...What are you doing...But...!?"

"Hello there..." the being lifted his mask "Ichigo!"

Ichigo was aghast.

"How….?"

"Who knows? Whatever device he used was meant to contain Our bankai. Looks like it couldn't do its job."

"But why are you here? Why not Zangetsu?"

The white ichigo looked at him with a frown.

"I thought I told you, I am Zangetsu."

"Don't start this with me again dammit."

The white haired man took off his mask and walked over to Ichigo.

"I'm not starting anything, Ichigo."

The hollow landed on the ground and began walking back to Ichigo's house.

"Hey, stop and answer me!"

"I think you'll find this interesting, Ichigo."

The hollow stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"I've remembered who I am. What I am. And even a little bit of what I used to be. But you won't believe me if I tell you; I need a more reliable source of information, one that you'll trust."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"W-what? Hey, wait up!"

Ichigo followed his hollow back.

The two entered the house and the hollow put his mask back on.

The two walked up the stairs and the hollow casually strolled into the room…causing everyone else to freeze and follow him.

"I don't believe we've met. I…" the hollow smirked under his mask. "…am Zangetsu."

Gasps were heard.

"Impossible," Uryuu said. "You're a hollow!"

"That I am. But I'm also a Zanpakto. I just couldn't remember it. You might be interested in knowing why."

Ichigo entered the room.

"And why would that be, hollow?"

The hollow took off his mask, setting it on Ichigo's desk before pulling out the chair and sitting down, crossing his arms.

"Your rudeness aside, that strange device that Arrancar had must have done something to jog my memory as well as giving me a spirit body of my own. Maybe it just pulled on all the right strings."

He looked over to Ichigo, resting one arm over the back of the chair, pausing.

"Well, most of them anyway. Ichigo, you know about the Old Man…Right?"

"Yeah, Zanget-!"

"He _isn't _Zangetsu."

Shock filled the room.

"Then what is he?" Ichigo asked in a low, threatening tone.

Zangetsu smirked.

"I don't even know that. What I do know is whatever he is has been surprising your Soul Reaper powers by masquerading as me and makin' me forget who I was."

Suddenly the door opened and muffled yelling was heard from below in the house.

"Right on time."

There were loud, running footsteps that were heard coming up the stairs.

"ICHIGOOO-!"

The man stopped when he saw the hollow.

"Hello 'Dad'."

The hollow put on his mask slowly, grinning as he did and turned to face Isshin.

Isshin's eyes widened.

"..What….!?"

"D..Dad?"

Ichigo looked to his father, whose face was one of fear and shock.

He looked back to Zangetsu.

"How do you know my dad?!"

"Through you, obviously."

"I mean… how does he know you!?"

"That I can't say. Why don't you enlighten us, dear old 'Dad'? Why so shocked?"

Isshin's face turned to a serious one.

"I killed you. Twice."

The hollow looked down at himself.

"I don't think so. Ichigo sure has tried though."

The hollow laughed.

"Dad…?" Ichigo asked tensely.

Isshin looked to his son.

"Come with me. We need to talk. Alone." He looked to the hollow. "You as well. If you really don't' remember…"

Ichigo got back into his body and the two followed his father downstairs.

The three silently left the house and made their way down several streets, eventually coming across the Urahara shop.

The three entered and were greeted by Urahara.

"Isshin! Ichigo! And… Ichigo?"

"Tch. I'm not Ichigo. I am Zangetsu."

"Huh? I thought he was an old man…"

"That's why we're here I guess."

Zangetsu frowned under his mask.

"Y'know as much as I have to thank you for reviving me, I don't really seem to trust you for some reason blondie."

"I guess you really are Ichigo's Zanpakto spirit," the ex-captain chuckled. "I'll put some tea on and be right back!"

Isshin nodded to a nearby table and the three sat down.

"Ichigo, I think it's time you knew the truth about your mother."

"What, was she a hollow?" Ichigo replied in a sarcastic tone.

"No, she was very much human. However…"

He leaned in a bit.

"She was also a Quincy."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Yes."

"Then how did he show up," Ichigo asked, pointing to Zangetsu.

"It's a long story. Before I met your mother I was the Captain of the 10th Division in Soul Society. You've presumably seen what's left of my overcoat on my uniform back when we were fighting Aizen. There was a very strange but powerful reiatsu signature. I knew my men couldn't handle it, so I went in alone. What I saw was terrifying. It was a black hollow, and its hole was closed off. Its mask…"

Isshin paused and looked to Zangetsu.

"Looked almost exactly like yours. However, as I fought it, it felt as if I was fighting another Soul Reaper. However, as I fought another Soul Reaper, from the 13th Division, approached… and was slaughtered by the beast."

"Wha… Are you sayin…?!" Zangetsu started.

"Let me finish and you'll see what I'm saying, Hollow. I released my sword's Shikai. As I did however, I was struck down in the back. Then someone spoke to me. The voice I didn't know at the time, but now… I know it was Aizen."

"No way…" Ichigo replied.

Isshin nodded.

"I continued fighting the Hollow, managing to cut off an arm. However, I was bleeding and my Spiritual Pressure was waning. Then your mother entered the picture, taking a shot at it. She missed. I tried to warn her, but the hollow bit her shoulder. She took advantage of that however and blew its head right off. Then it exploded. She seemed okay. I wasn't. I ended up taking most of the blast trying to save her from a danger that wasn't there. She healed me. Some time passed after we parted ways."

Isshin chuckled.

"I couldn't get her off my mind. However… Our reunion wasn't a happy one. At least it wasn't for happy reasons…"

He sighed.

"The bite had a delayed effect; it had begun to hollowfy her. Turns out she was gonna marry another Quincy or something to preserve the purity of their bloodline. He'd taken off with her and was about to get taken out by a hollow, but I stopped it. That's when Kisuke showed up."

The man in question then brought the tea and sat down with them, nodding.

"I brought them back here and told them of the only way to save her life and prevent her from committing "Soul Suicide". Your father here agreed without a second thought. He saved her life."

Isshin looked to Ichigo.

"When your hollow powers awakened, the bond between the shell I'd used to help suppress it in your mother and the power itself was severed, and I became a Shinigami again. There's more. You should know… the real reason your mother died."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Your mother wasn't supposed to die that day."

"What do you mean?"

"Quincies have a special skill called 'Blut'."

Urahara nodded.

"They raise their skills by making their Spirit Energy flow into their blood vessels. All pure-blooded Quincies have it since birth, and those that don't can get it with training."

Isshin nodded.

"Masaki… Your mother… even though she got mixed up with a hollow, was a pure-blooded Quincy. In particular, her Defense Blut, "Blut Vene", was exceptionally powerful. That's why the hollow's injury she got when I met her was considered weird and she never suffered any wounds again afterwards."

Isshin closed his eyes.

"That day… I wasn't 'unable' to save her.. I just didn't go save her. That time I was at home, I felt both her and Grand Fisher's Spiritual Energy. Without my powers I couldn't do anything, but if I'd known she was at a disadvantage I'd have gone anyway. The difference between it and Misaki's power was very evident; she should have been able to defeat it without a scratch. But that didn't happen."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Did your friend Uryuu ever talk to you about his mother?"

"…No. He's not the type to talk about his family."

"His mother was Kanae Katagiri… A mixed-blood quincy. 9 years ago, on June 17th, she lost consciousness and died 3 months later. 9 years ago… a man named Juha Bach made a "selection" of Quincies. I heard that Quincy folklore also tells about a sealed king. According to that, the sealed king would regain his heart after 900 years… his intellect after 90 years… and his power after 9 years. To regain his power, he stole the power from mixed-blood Quincy, whom he considered 'impure' and made it his own. Because of that, Kanae Katagiri, who was already weak, died. And Masaki…Lost her power and the fight and died."

Ichigo shot up, slamming his hands on the table.

"How… How could he do something like that? Because he's the king? Who is Juha Bach?"

Urahara piped up.

"He's the one who created the Quincy. His blood flows in every Quincy. Which means…"

"…Wait… I'm…?!"

Isshin nodded.

"Somewhere in you is that power."

Zangetsu piped up.

"So I'm some hand-me-down sword spirit/hollow hybrid? And Ichigo's a Quincy too? How's that even possible?"

Urahara shrugged.

"Who knows? Ichigo's always full of surprised though, so just add this to the list I guess!"

Suddenly there was a very familiar sound from the basement.

"Gargantua…!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Strange, that shouldn't be opening…"

Ichigo popped himself out of his body and Isshin did the same and they headed downstairs...

...Only for a beaten, bleeding Nelliel to fall from the Gargantua.


	18. Invasion

Chapter 18

Invasion

Ichigo flash stepped over and caught Nel.

"Nel! What happened?!"

"They….They came in force… So many died…."

She coughed up some blood and then passed out.

Ichigo set her down and stood up.

"I'm going to get Orihime to heal her, I'll be right back!"

Ichigo took off at high speed and grabbed Orihime, but was met by Leeds along the way back.

"I sensed Nelliel's arrival and how weak she was. What's happened, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"I don't know yet, but we're going to get her healed."

When they got back Pesche was there as well, also somewhat injured, although not nearly as badly.

'Nel must have been protecting him…' Ichigo thought.

Orihime went to work healing Nel.

"What happened you two?"

"Hueco Mundo… Was attacked."

"By who?!"

"I've got no idea."

Ichigo turned to Zangetsu.

"Go get Chad and Uryuu. We might need some help with this."

He nodded.

"Fine. But there better be some good fights in Hueco Mundo."

"Tell Kon he's in charge of protecting Karakura while we're gone; whoever did this to Nel and the others might target here next."

"Not bad, planning ahead. Looks like you've learned some things after all, Ichigo."

Zangetsu vanished in blur of Sonido.

"I'm done," informed Orihime.

Nel sat up but remained silent.

"Nel, what happened back there," Ichigo asked.

"They… They killed so many…"

"Who? Who killed so many?"

She looked up at him.

"They had bows like Uryuu's. That…That means none of them will reincarnate…They managed to capture Dondochakka too…"

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"No way… Do you think he knows about this," Ichigo asked Urahara.

"No clue, did he seem off last time you saw him?"

Soon Zangetsu and Chad appeared.

"Where's Uryuu," asked Ichigo.

"Uryuu said he was busy, had somethin' to do," explained Zangetsu.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he frowned.

"What is it? Can't exactly tell what yer' thinkin' since I'm out here. Which is another problem."

"Why's that?"

"As long as I'm out here, we're both goin' at half strength. Also, if I die, you lose your soul reaper powers, poof, gone, finished, cause I'm your Sword Spirit."

"Fantastic," Ichigo said bitterly. "Anyway, to answer your question…"

Ichigo turned to face him.

"It was Quincies that attacked Hueco Mundo."

"What? Isn't Uryuu the last Quincy?" questioned Chad.

"I thought so too. It might have something to do with the legends they have of someone named Juha Bach. He's supposedly going to return soon… or maybe he already has. It would explain why the Arrancar I fought earlier had a bow."

Zangetsu nodded.

"So what're we gonna do? What if yer' buddy Uryuu is in cahoots with em'?"

Ichigo had a serious expression on his face.

"I don't think he would be, but if he is… We're going to fight him. Kill him if we have to. If they took Hueco Mundo they're probably going to come after us next, which might mean Karakura town would be in danger."

Zangetsu nodded.

"Then it's settled; we go in on a recon mission with Nel and Pesche, see what's up, only fight if we have to fight. If they have an army then we're going to have problems, especially since we're both runnin' at half power. Maybe if we were still a Perfect Vizard or whatever we could handle an army, but not as we are now."

He turned to Orihime and Chad.

"You two should stay here; yer' liabilities, sorry t'say. Besides, th'more people we have the more chance we got of bein' found out. Four of us'll be enough."

He turned back to Ichigo, Nel, and her Fraccion.

"Ready to go?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah."

He turned to Leeds.

"You stay here too, help defend. Keep an eye on Uryuu maybe, if you can do it without him catching you."

The Arrancar nodded.

"Right."

Zangetsu turned to his left and tapped the air, opening a Gargantua of his own.

He entered, creating a stable energy path and was followed by Nel and her Fraccion.

Ichigo popped out of his body via his chappy pill and headed to the gate.

Orihime stopped Ichigo before he entered.

"You wouldn't actually…Kill Uryuu... Would you?"

Ichigo looked at her then looked at the gate again.

"…I'm sorry Orihime, I can't promise that."

With that Ichigo took off after his comrades.

* * *

><p>The four exited the portal and ended up falling.<p>

"We're gonna fall!" yelled Pesche.

"Shut up! They'll hear us! And we're not gonna fall!"

The group managed to land safely.

They observed a couple of men in white uniforms escorting a line of hooded figures, who stopped and talked for a moment before moving on.

"Glad they didn't hear us."

Zangetsu looked around, frowning under his mask.

"That's because they know all the hollows and Arrancar that were here… are dead."

He nodded to the Corpses that littered the nearby area.

"It's terrible…" commented Nel.

Ichigo nodded.

"It's their way," added Pesche. "Look at those blue flames; it's condensed Spirit Particles. That's what they use. They were able to set fire to the rocks and sand of Hueco Mundo with it."

"Why's that a big deal," asked Ichigo.

Pesche looked at him.

"They usually can't burn."

Nel nodded.

"Their powers were too strong and unfamiliar to most of us; those of us that knew about them either were captured, ran, or were killed. We barely managed to escape alive…"

"What about our group," Ichigo asked. "They should have been able to put up some sort of fight."

Nel looked away.

"We lost a couple of them early on; they underestimated the Quincies."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"Impossible… They were Vasto Lorde Class Arrancar!"

"That's what bothered me as well. But they're so powerful and in such great numbers even we couldn't stand up to them. The only ones left are me, Leeds, Cazador, Ulquiorra, and Tia. We don't know where Cazador and Ulquiorra fled to and Tia… She got captured."

"Damn…"

Ichigo looked over the rocks again.

"What will happen to the ones that were dragged away just now?"

Pesche looked away.

"They'll probably be taken at their camp and divided into a group that will be killed and a group that will be abducted. And then…"

Ichigo moved out, noting the beings were gone now, barely visible in the distance.

"I got it. Let's go save them."

"Eh!? W-what?! Wait a sec! Dondochakka isn't among them!"

"So? We'll save him too anyway, but we might as well save some other people in the meanwhile."

"Ichigo…Think about this…" Zangetsu warned.

However, Ichigo simply took off after them.

"Ichigo, wait!" yelled Pesche.

Zangetsu sighed.

"Some things never change I guess. C'mon, let's go make sure the dumb bastard doesn't get m'self killed."

He sped off after Ichigo, soon followed by Nel and Pesche

* * *

><p>As they ran Ichigo noticed a spike in spiritual energy.<p>

"Something's already happening over there…"

Nel's eyes widened.

"That's the Tres Beastia, Tia's Fraccion! They're incredibly strong, but they always fight each other. With any luck the enemy will be taken out quickly."

Suddenly there was a massive explosion.

"Woah!"

"We might not actually have to-!"

Nel froze along with everyone else as they saw the bodies of the Tres Beastia lying on the ground with a man in a uniform with glasses and a cap standing next to them.

"Oh…Now it's a Soul Reaper," The man questioned. "And you seem to have brought an Arrancar and some hollows with you. We're having many guests today."

"Th…That's… He beat the Tres Bestia…" said Nel, trembling.

"Why would a Soul Reaper be traveling with hollows? This is curious," the man noted. "However…"

He smirked.

"I know who you are…Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Right… that guy came looking for me too in the end. It's not surprising that you all know me."

"Your information was in the _daten_ given to us by his majesty."

The man raised his arms and smiled, other men in uniform rising behind him and drawing weapons.

"You figured as 'Special War Potential' to deal with right away!"

Ichigo and Zangetsu readied their swords, however the Quincies moved at high speeds, drawing their bows and firing at the two.

Zangetsu pressed his hand to his blade, creating an orb of red and black energy that expanded outward, halting the blasts and forcing the Quincies to back off lest they be caught in the explosion.

"Che! This is gonna be a tough fight Ichigo. They're fast and they've got ranged attacks that are faster. Let's-!"

The man in uniform let loose a flurry of arrows at them, his sword becoming some sort of makeshift crossbow.

There was a huge explosion in the air.

"All hit the mark…" the man looked up grinning. "What happened to you?! You're not that weak!"

Something fell out of the air, covered in flame and smoke.

Soon it hit the ground; it was the blade Zangetsu.

"A Zanpakto…?"

"Weird."

Ichigo had caught the largest of the arrows in his hand.

"Uryuu said… That Quincies only use bows."

Ichigo threw it back, causing a huge explosion.

The two landed on the ground.

"Zangetsu, get Nel and Pesche out of here and someplace safe. I'll handle this guy."

"You sure about that partner? Remember, you're at half strength."

"I'll be fine, get them to safety!"

"Alright, but don't you dare die!"

Zangetsu grabbed the two and vanished in Sonido.

5 glowing blue dots appeared in the smoke, and soon became arrows headed for Ichigo.

He swung his sword, sending out a Getsuga Tensho that blocked the strikes and blew the dust away.

"I see…" The man stepped out of the remaining dust. "When someone is able to dodge, repel, and throw back with bare hands your Heilig Pfeil… You realize how faulty your techniques still are."

Ichigo frowned.

"Do Quincy arrows have such a complex name? Don't worry; yours are more powerful than Uryuu's…though it's been a long while since I fought him."

"Uryuu?" the man questioned. Are you talking about Uryuu Ishida?"

"So you know about him. Who the hell are you?"

The man ignored his question.

"So Uryuu Ishida's Heilig Pfeil would be less powerful than mine? That's weird."

He adjusted his glasses.

"It's impossible."

"What do you mean?"

"Oops. Speech is silver. Silence is golden. Pardon me; I spoke a little too much."

He sheathed his sword.

"It seems that after this fight I'll have even more things to report to his Majesty."

"Who's that 'Majesty' you've been talking about?"

"Answering is pointless. Why do you need to know?"

"Could it be…? Juha Bach?"

The man showed no reaction to the name.

"I was just ordered by His Majesty to defeat you right away. In other words, you're going to die here. You don't need information about us."

Ichigo scowled at the man.

"Well then. It's time to show you…"

The man closed his eyes and slipped on a glove.

"I'm sure you've heard of…" his eyes shot open, a mad look on his face. "The 'Quincy Letzt Stil'."

He thrust his hand skyward and a massive pillar of light with a ring at the top appeared in front of Ichigo.

When it faded, the man had grown wings of some sort and a strange "crown", along with gauntlets of spirit energy.

"Let me teach you the real name of this form: 'Quincy Vollstandig'."

'Well shit,' Ichigo thought.

"Can you feel it? My pulsating power."

Suddenly the man was behind him.

"The power… of the one that will punish you!"

Ichigo dashed away and turned, facing the man, who charged him with a sword of energy, which Ichigo blocked.

"You seem confused. I will read inside your mind and answer… It's different."

"What?!"

The man thrust at Ichigo's head, cutting his shoulder.

"The Quincy Letzt Stil that you know is too weak. It's a concept that died out over 200 years ago, and it's now a Relic of the past. The only person still attached to it is Souken Ishida, the one that refused the progress we made after years of studies. It's as different to Quincy Vollstandig as Heaven is to Earth!"

Ichigo stood his ground, blocking another strike.

"I see… I don't really care about your past, but in other words it's different from Uryuu's powers. I get that."

Suddenly there was a very familiar sound and a beam of Maroon energy sped at the Quincy, who moved out of the way quickly.

Suddenly Cazador was standing next to Ichigo.

"Captain… Or should I call you Ichigo Kurosaki… You've grown weak. You should have no problem defeating this man. Where is your mask?"

"Right here," Zangetsu said, appearing behind them. "I'm his Zanpakto too. It's complicated."

The three stood in a line, facing the Quincy.

"What do ya say we take him together?"

"That's probably the best idea, but are you sure you two can handle him? He's quite powerful, and I sense you're both only at half strength."

"We don't really have a choice," Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Another Arrancar? Oh you're one of the Vasto Lordes that escaped, aren't you? His majesty will be most pleased if I bring him your head on a platter, or even better convince you to join us as his servant!"

Cazador scoffed.

"I'd never serve a human, and I believe you'll find I won't even have to release my sword to defeat you."

"We'll see about that."

Ichigo smirked when he saw the man's transformed state.

"If Uryuu transformed into something that disgusting, I might end up killing him by mistake."

Ichigo swung his blade, releasing a Getsuga.

When the smoke cleared Ichigo heard a voice.

"That's no good. You should aim before slashing."

The man's neck was literally next to Ichigo's blade.

"Shit!"

Ichigo and his allies jumped back.

"Not that it would help, considering that I have no weak points!"

He stood in place, spreading his wings.

"You said that my form is eerie. That's the correct reaction to the eyes of a treacherous Soul Reaper or a filthy hollow. Our appearance of holy executioners should look absolutely horrifying and eerie!"

The man raised his sword and suddenly a large cross of energy began forming from the land around them.

"COME! PREPARE TO RECEIVE IT! My VOLLSTANDIG, 'BISKIEL'S POWER!"

"…Holy shit…" said Zangetsu.

Suddenly the cross was shattered and an enormous beast was there in its place.

"What the HELL is that thing!?" asked the pale sword spirit.

"Did you think we couldn't fight anymore?"

It was Mila Rose, standing up on the sidelines, missing an arm.

"I thought I said you should not underestimate us," added Sung-Sun.

"SHOW THAT FOUR-EYED POSER WHAT YOU CAN DO! AYON!" yelled Appachi.

The being looked at them.

"What are you looking at?" questioned Mila.

"I doubt he is worrying about us," said Sang-Sun.

"… Don't care about us. Go, Ayon," Commanded Appachi.

A mouth and two big eyes opened and it roared.

"Holy shit that thing is monstrous!" yelled Zangetsu before his face turned to an insane grin. "I like it!"

"What's with that thing?" asked Ichigo.

"It's a powerful being formed by sacrificing one of their limbs each," Cazador explained. "It was even able to fight the current Captain Commander of the Gotei 13."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

The two fought for a bit before Ayon started pounding the grounded Quincy over and over.

"Holy… That's a bit too far, don't you think?" Ichigo asked nobody in particular.

Appachi strode up to the man who was half buried in the ground.

"Oooooops~! Maybe we went a bit too far?" She grinned. "I must say you're pretty sturdy. You're still whole even after ayon beat you up so mu-!"

A sword went through her chest, right above her hollow hole.

"Gah…."

A spray of blood came out of her wound and she crumpled to ghe ground.

"Oh…Shit…" Zangetsu managed.

"I see. They didn't warn me about such power…"

The man's neck appeared broken… but he snapped it back into place.

"I must tell His Majesty to adjust our Blut. But before that…" He looked around and stopped at Ayon.

"I'll have you all die quickly."

Ayon simply stared back.

"Well, since you're an ugly monster, you'll be the first to die."

He spread his wings wide, his "Crown" glowing.

"No. To 'live' I should say."

Ayon roared and charged.

"Wait Ayon! Don't!" Mila screamed.

But it was too late.

The being was ripped apart into spirit energy and absorbed into the man.

"Sklavere!" he declared.

All eyes turned to him, full of shock.

"This uses a Quincy's basic ability to gather spirit particles in the most powerful way…It enslaves them. I didn't actually want to use it…"

He had become a disfigured mess of a being, a massive left arm and pectoral muscle with big teeth and tiny eyes, with larger eyes on his wings and a long tail.

Mila grabbed Appachi and the Tres Bestias ran and formed a dome around them and Ichigo, Zangetsu, and Cazador.

"Mula."

Mila turned to them.

"Everything here is made up of spirit particles; you, me, him… If you all were to get absorbed he would be even more of a monster, and the two of you," she nodded to Ichigo and Zangetsu "are weaker than normal it seems."

"My Muda uses an optical disguise and a barrier of spirit energy to completely block an opponent's sensing skills. We should stay concealed and get out of here."

"That's a good idea."

Suddenly the barrier was gone and the monster behind them glowed more, absorbing it all.

"However… you failed to notice that I'm more powerful than you."

Suddenly they felt themselves being pulled apart.

"When I see you all struggling I once again realize how unsightly the death of the weak is. I cannot bear it. Just die."

Ichigo turned to Zangetsu and nodded.

"BANKAI!"

They changed and vanished, appearing behind him and striking at him, forcing him to stop what he was doing and turn and block.

"Cazador! Get them out of here! We'll try to find you later and think something up!"

He nodded and they sonidoed off.

Ichigo looked back to the man and scowled.

"Hey Ichigo… If we crush his head I bet he won't be able to do that Spiritual Slavery anymore!"

Ichigo nodded and looked back at the man.

"It's no use understanding it if you're not able to do it anymore!"

"You really are…"

The man frowned.

"Annoying!"

The three fought for a while, and soon the man was on the defensive, Ichigo and Zangetsu outrunning and overpowering him.

"DAMN ITTTTTTT! I CAN'T DO IT AT ALL!"

He started to run.

"I got this Ichigo."

Zangetsu lowered his horns and fired a Cero Grande.

The man went tumbling to the ground, but raised his blade and fired more arrows at them, but the two easily dodged and appeared before him.

"Why do you want to seal Bankai so badly I wonder," Ichigo said, a serious expression on his face.

"I don't have to tell you anything."

Zangetsu lifted his mask.

"Could it be…that you fear Bankai?"

"NO WAY! WE COULD NEVER-!"

A hole was burned in his chest.

"Thanks to Ichigo the enemy's spirit has crumbled. I could mortally wound him."

"Urahara…"

Urahara threw him a cell phone and he caught it.

"What's this?"

"It's an emergency Situation. Please head over to Soul Society immediately."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"I understand you might have had a few disagreements with them in the past, but you don't want to leave your friends to die, do you?"

Ichigo scowled but Urahara was right; no matter what they did he had friends in Soul Society and he needed to protect them.

Urahara nodded away and the two followed him to a massive gateway.

"I've opened a door between the worlds. Please hear the details from Akon as you're heading there."

Ichigo nodded and put the phone up to his ear as they ran through.

Suddenly, the gate closed and Ichigo heard a sound behind him before he and Zangetsu were trapped in a cage of energy.

The phone made static.

"Hello?! Hello?!"

"What's going on Ichigo?! Did something happen?!"

"Akon?! I don't really understand but I'm stuck…"

"Hey! Answer me!"

"Dammit! He can't hear me! We're stuck!"

"Let's see if we can get out of here! Stand back!"

Ichigo hugged the back of the cage and Zangetsu fired another Cero Grande, this time at the bars… and they didn't budge.

"Shit…What the hell!?"

"Let's just cut at it until it goes down! It's gotta have a weak point!"

Ichigo started attacking with all their might…

Until it finally gave.

Ichigo let out a battle cry and ripped through the sealed gate, appearing in the sky above Soul Society.

The first person he saw was Byakuya, who was bloodies and embedded in a nearby wall, surrounded by what was presumably his own blood.

"Are Rukia..and Renji….alive..?" he barely managed.

Ichigo managed to sense the spirit energy of his friends.

"Yeah."

"…I see….. Good…"

He paused.

"I will not… last much longer… Despite being a captain of one of the Gotei 13, I was unable to defeat the fowl enemy who invaded the Soul Society. I let many valuable soldiers die, causing the suffering of their subordinates and families…. And in the end I was defeated miserably. I am ashamed of all this."

He paused again to take a ragged breath.

"On the other hand… you are a human. No matter what you might have been before or how you may appear, you are a human; you have a living body, unlike us or hollows. Normally, not only shouldn't you be involved in this… but you should not even be here now."

He coughed up a bit of blood.

"Yet… I'm going to ask you a favor. Please forgive this despicable behavior of mine. Please… protect Soul Society."

Ichigo nodded before silently motioning for Zangetsu to follow him, which he did without any quips or smart comments.

Ichigo looked over a nearby ledge and saw several people, one in a black outfit and threw his sword down amidst them before flash stepping down and drawing his blade, with Zangetsu behind him.

"Go check on the others," Ichigo said to his sword spirit.

"Not this time. You need me for this fight, Ichigo."

Ichigo frowned but realized he was right.

"Your Majesty, here…" started a blonde to his left.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," started the dark haired man "I don't know how you did it, but that was skilled of you to break Kirge's _Jail_. However, are you really planning to fight me as you are? Even with your Hollow friend there you still won't stand a chance."

"Juha Bach I'm gonna guess. The enemy's leader, right?"

"So you know of me? Interesting. To answer your question… 'I am' and at the same time 'I'm not'."

"Don't mess with me…"

Ichigo clenched his hand around his sword and then yelled "I'M ASKING IF YOU'RE THE ONE WHO MADE SUCH A MESS OF SOUL SOCIETY!"

The man's eyes widened.

"Yes, I am."

Ichigo flared his spiritual pressure, rocks and rubble lifting into the air around him.

"Your Majesty…" the blonde began again.

"As you can see Haschwald, after all we did there's no other choice."

Bach smiled.

"Let's destroy him."

'I'm going to kill him,' Ichigo thought, blind with fury. 'He killed my mother, he nearly killed Byakuya, he killed many more, he destroyed Soul Society and left it in ruins. I'm going to kill him.'

"GETSUGA…." His eyes widened, hate burning in them "TENSHO!"

He let lose a huge wave of power before charging after it at his target, who had blocked it with a wave of his hand.

Juha dodged the strike, causing Ichigo to crash to the ground. The man raised a blade to bring it down on Ichigo but Zangetsu sonido'd in and blocked the strike, but just barely.

"Ichigo, run!"

"No way in hell!"

Ichigo moved to make a strike but Juha blocked, tossed Ichigo to the ground, and made a move for his throat.

The blade hit.

"ICHIGO! Wait…"

Zangetsu sonido'd away to avoid a strike from an arrow by Haschwald, who kept the bow trained on him.

"He's still breathing. Take him to our castle. We'll resuscitate him... and make him join our troops."

Haschwald bowed slightly.

"Yes sir."

However, Juha noticed something on Ichigo's neck under his blade; several angular blue lines.

'This is… No way… Blut Vene!'

Suddenly the ground exploded in black spirit energy.

Ichigo darted out of range, heavily wounded.

"That…was a mistake," declared Juha.

"A mistake? Cause I survived one of your attacks?"

"I don't mean that," said Juha.

The man charged at Ichigo, who barely blocked with his sword, but the man hacked off part of Ichigo's shirt… revealing his forearm and more markings.

"So what I saw was right."

"What do you mean," asked Ichigo.

"I guess it was a mistake to use a pure Quincy to stop you... I should've sent some random Arrancar, because that caused the memories within your spiritual energy to awaken. When you were inside Kirge's jail, you released your spiritual pressure to the extreme to destroy it. When going back to your body, the dregs of your spiritual energy also incorporated the surrounding spiritual energy, and Kirge's spiritual pressure, that slowly reached the deepest parts of your soul, awakened the memories within your spiritual pressure from their very root. Kirge's Jail is made to suppress the enemies. It can't imprison Quincies."

"So you're saying because of that…."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

"So you know of your heritage too? I wanted to take you back and reeducate you from the start, but it looks like there's no time to take it slowly. I'll force you to surrender."

Juha charged at Ichigo, who blocked.

However, Juha grabbed Ichigo's hair.

"This time I'll stab you. Don't think you can dodge with Blut Vene. I'll release my power…"

Suddenly a shadow appeared beneath Juha.

"This is.."

"It's time Your Majesty," said Haschwald "You can't stay outside of the Shatten Bereich area anymore. Please return to Vanderreich. No way…There should still be…!"

He stopped.

"I see… Sousuke Aizen. It must be some trick of his. He managed to slightly confuse my perception in the short time we met. Haschwald, why didn't you tell me if you realized…?"

"I knew that trying to stop you would be useless," the blonde replied.

"Oh well. Let's go."

"WAIT," Ichigo yelled out. "Do you think I'll let you go?! After you did this to Soul Society? To my friends? After you got my Mom killed?!"

The men kept walking.

"I SAID STOP!"

Ichigo charged them, struck…

And watched as Tensa Zangetsu broke in half, right before his eyes.

Suddenly the manifestation of the sword stopped and fell over sideways.

'No…'

Ichigo felt the rage building.

'No…!'

Ichigo started shaking.

'I couldn't protect any of them…'

He fell to his knees

'Not even my own Zanpakto…'

He dropped the hilt of his sword and clenched his fists before crying.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was bandaged up and sitting hunched over in a chair looking at the floor, his most recent failure haunting him.<p>

He'd tried to contact his hollow or the old man, but neither seemed to be replying.

"Ichigo."

It was Shinji.

"I've finished operatin' on Rukia and Renji."

Relieved at this, Ichigo got up and followed Shinji back to the Intensive Care room.

"Was too late to just heal em' with spirit energy, I had to operate to suture the stuff where it was necessary. Still, they're out of danger and their conditions are stable."

Ichigo nodded and turned.

When he reached the doorway however, he heard a familiar but weak voice.

"Ichigo…?"

"Rukia?! Are you okay?!"

"He just said our conditions are stable you fool…"

Ichigo smiled.

"You sure sound healthy."

"Ichigo… You came to protect Soul Society…"

He nodded.

"Thank you…"

"Still… There wasn't anything I could really do."

"Dumbass. Didn't you chase away the enemy's boss? If you hadn't shown up it would've gotten worse. You should be more proud you asshole."

Ichigo turned to look at Shinji, giving him a glare.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Captain Kurotsuchi is looking for you for the Zanpakto thing."

Ichigo nodded and turned, walking past Shinji, but not letting his eyes leave the Vizard Captain until he was out of the room.

'Maybe he can fix my sword. Still…'

He remembered the look on Zangetsu's face as he fell and shook his head to try and remove the mental image.

He headed to the R&D division's building.

* * *

><p>"Impossible?! Why!? Didn't you break your own Zanpakto and then fix it again?!"<p>

"How stupid," the strange captain answered "I didn't 'fix' it, I 'Remodeled' it. To fix a Zanpakto you need the owner's spirit energy and time to pour it into the sword. Just that."

"Okay, so I basically need to take it home and fix it. Well then…"

Ichigo grabbed the halves of his blade up from the table nearby where they rested.

"Listen until the end. We're currently talking about the Shikai. If it breaks during Bankai and not the Shikai it's a whole different matter."

Ichigo slowly put the halves down.

The captain turned to look at him.

"A broken Bankai…never goes back to how it was."

"Wha…?!"

"Of course there are exceptions; in the case of Sajin Komamura's Kokujo Yengen Myouou the owner and the Zanpakto are so strongly bound to each other that when the Bankai breaks the owner also receives damage, and that's a weakness. But on the other side, if the owner is healed the Zanpakto revives as well."

He gestured to a monitor.

"For research purposes I know the Bankai of every soldier, and so far that's the only exception I know of. Ikkaku Madarame's Bankai was destroyed in the fight against Edrad Liones, and even though Akon somehow managed to put it back together it still is not as powerful as it used to be."

"Ikkaku's Bankai…?"

"Oops. I think I was told to keep this a secret. Oh well, whatever."

"So what about Renji's Bankai? He said his Bankai broke once in a fight against Byakuya."

"Have you ever counted the blades on his Bankai? The blades of Hihiou Zabimaru destroyed by Byakuya Kuchiki… Are still broken, since that time."

"What the…"

Ichigo growled and slammed his hands on the table.

"Then how should I…!"

"Ichigo!"

Kon came running over to him.

"They called me here; I was confused when I heard you were here t-!"

He stopped and his face turned from shock to horror to sadness.

"Oh… I'm sorry Ichigo I didn't-!"

"It's fine Kon. I'll be fine."

'I hope.'

There was a beeping noise and the strange captain pressed a button in his "hood".

"It's me… I see…. Indeed. Fine, I'll come right away."

He turned to Ichigo.

"Come with me Ichigo Kurosaki. You should meet them….Though I'm definitely not happy to. The Zero Division…Is here."

Kurotsuchi headed off and Ichigo turned to Kon.

"If it turns out I can't fix Zangetsu, you're going to have to fight for me. Be careful; these guys are stronger than anything you've ever seen."

Kon nodded.

"Got it, I'll be careful."

Ichigo ran off after the R&D captain.


End file.
